


Strange Addiction

by rathavits, taedorokis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Arguments, Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, Body Worship, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Brainwashing, Breakup, Bruce Wayne is a shy baby, Bruce becomes Jokers Harley, Bruce is 19, Character does acid, Clark is 20, Clark is an idiot, College AU, Drugs, Drugs are Bad, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Gay, Getting Back Together, Hand & Finger Kink, Homophobia, Jealousy, Joker is bad, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Drug Addiction, Peter Parker shows up, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Superman - Freeform, Top Clark Kent, Withdrawal, Young Bruce Wayne, Young Clark Kent, alternative universe, barry is a good friend, choke kink, college students, face claims, graphic smut, harley isn’t with joker, joker is obsessed with bruce wayne, once again drugs, petnames, they’re college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-09 17:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathavits/pseuds/rathavits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/taedorokis/pseuds/taedorokis
Summary: It’s the beginning of College, and of course it just has to kick off with the biggest party on Campus. Bruce knows he has to go, it’s basically a required thing. After being completely doped up on acid, he’s out of it and doesn’t give two shits at the party. Clark, a new student on campus is at the party too. He’s wanting to make this year a good year for him. More like a fun year… When Clark accidentally bumps into Bruce who is barely standing properly, Bruce ends up falling into the indoor pool of the party of the club. This ends in Bruce hating Clark until everything goes south, and Clark becomes someone Bruce can depend on. What happens if the so-called 'Prince of Gotham' wasn't a hero? What if he was the one thing he vowed not to be?((Kinda Euphoria vibes?? But not toxic and more of Bruce discovering who he really wants to be. Also, this Bruce Wayne is not the more serious Bruce Wayne, this is a younger and completely different Bruce where he's more shy and reserved. He's also 5'8, so bare with him, he's young and he deals with his parents death differently. Clark is a Kryptonian still, but he's not Superman.))





	1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS:  
PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO DRUGS. BRUCE WAYNE IS A COLLEGE STUDENT WHO RELIES ON ACID TO GET OVER HIS PARENTS DEATH. ALSO, I DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ACID OR DRUGS IN GENERAL SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME IF SOME OF THE STUFF ISN'T 100%. LIKE I AM SORRY I AM A CHILD OF GOD. :(  
My friend Angie and I co-wrote this together and bare with us when it comes to updating. We're very slow sometimes. We will correct mistakes in the story so ignore any typos, we’re gonna go through and change them soon.  
Also, this story will still be updated for mistakes, so ignore them for now. We're both busy with school and trying our best.  
DRUG ADDICTION IS NOT ROMANTICIZED IN THIS AT ALL! BRUCE IS NOT A FULL ADDICT YET, WITHDRAWAL IS EASIER FOR HIM BECAUSE HE IS NOT A FULL ON ADDICT YET. However, researching the effects of withdrawal is weakness and fatigue, but also a change in behavior. Hence why Bruce's character personality slightly changes. READ THE FUCKING TAGS SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO!!!

Clark enters the Vortex Club, the flashing neon lights pumping up the energy within the room. He planned on making his college years the ‘best years of his life,’ as his mother had told him they were. He walks around with a drink in his hand, careful not to set it down out of fear of it being drugged. He tugs at the hem of his letterman jacket, looking around the room. 

There were people crowding everywhere, their bodies moving to the beat of the electric music. Clark bopped his head slightly to it as he walked, greeting whoever crossed his path. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves the chatter almost deafening him. He continues pushing past the crowds until he feels his chest make direct contact with someone else’s followed by a loud splash. 

There’s a thrashing noise and sputtering and Clark looks up to realize that he’s accidentally pushed someone into the pool. He doesn’t know how to react when he begins to hear laughter from around the room, someone gives him a hard pat on the back, “Hey! You gave him what was coming for him! Nice move!” the jock says. 

“What? I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Clark tries to explain. He realizes that the guy can’t swim, Clark had practically set him up to get hurt. He wants to do something desperately, but he’s afraid to get treated like shit by the rest of his peers, he was just trying to blend in and he ended up making more of a commotion for himself.

Bruce was beyond fucked up. At this point, timing wasn’t his thing. Barry forced him to come to this party, and it wasn’t like Bruce could say no to Barry when he’s literally fucked up on acid. Barry didn’t know that aspect though, he just assumed Bruce was drunk already. Even if Bruce seemed more hyper and active, it didn’t alarm Barry too much. 

Barry did, however, help Bruce walk into the party with him. “You shouldn’t get drunk before the damn party. I know you’re 19 and legally can’t drink. But as a 19-year-old myself, I fully disprove of your alcoholic tendencies. Bruce? Bruce?” Barry repeated, noticing his friend spacing out. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Truthfully, no,” Bruce finally replied. “This party is so fucking stupid. Everyone is just in their damn bathing suits skipping around a pool. How the hell is this supposed to be the most epic party on campus? It looks like a crackhead house inside an indoor pool of a school. Can we just fucking go home?”

“You’re literally such a fucking party pooper. Bruce, I’ll get us something to drink,” Barry pauses when seeing Bruce light up at this. “I mean water, I’m getting you water.” Barry chuckled when seeing Bruce scrunch up his nose slightly. “I’ll be back, don’t fucking wander off anywhere. You’re literally in a fucked-up state,” Barry demands before walking off.

Bruce slightly shifted over to the pool to look at Hal in the distance being dumb with a kid named Arthur. Hal was nice to him occasionally, just simply annoying. Bruce didn’t expect to be bumped, and for him to fall into the pool. Students started to swarm around the pool and began to laugh at the sight of Bruce attempting to stay up. Panic was evident to happen if nobody helped him.

“Bruce!” Barry yelled from the distance, shoving people out of the way. He reaches over the pool ledge to latch onto Bruce’s arm, before pulling him out of the water. “Are you fucking kidding me? You guys are lucky this was the shallow end! What the hell is wrong with all of you?”

Bruce, however, stared only at one person in anger, which was the new student. “You,” Bruce growled, pushing Barry away slightly before stomping towards him. “You fucking 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘬! You’re the fucking scum of the earth,” Bruce hissed before Barry helped him walk off. 

“He deserved it anyway,” a girl named Ivy said. “He’s always being a sarcastic asshole. You’re our hero, newbie.” 

“You all disgust me,” another girl speaks up, her name was Diana. She shook her head before walking off.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry!” Clark yells after him as he tries to push past the people congratulating him to try and reach Bruce. He doesn’t catch up though and stays for a little longer. He eventually gets bored though and leaves the party, everyone here was an asshole anyway, taking pride in him for a shitty thing he didn’t even mean to do. 

Clark waits for the last bus to the dorms and stumbles to find his room. He was tired and only had the energy to meet his new roommate before crashing. He opens the door, taking off his jacket and turning the doorknob to his roommate’s door. He bursts in, a smile on his face, “Hi! My name is Clark-“ His stomach drops when he realizes who his roommate is.

Bruce arrived home safely thanks to Barry. “Are you sure you don’t need me to stay? I can make you soup and get you something for your hangover in the morning. Maybe we can watch a movie and cuddle like two bros? Bruce, I’m worried about you man, you haven’t said a word to me. I shouldn’t have left you, and oh my god you’re shaking. You’re cold and wet, I forgot it’s fall and freezing. Let me-” Barry is interrupted when reaching to help Bruce take off his sweater.

“Don’t touch me,” Bruce demanded. His hands were still shaking but he managed to remove his turtleneck and jeans, leaving him in boxers which were wet too. “Barry, I’ll be alright. I just need some privacy. I’ll text you tomorrow, okay?” Barry hesitates at this, but nods and gives Bruce a tight hug before walking off. Bruce is left to his own thoughts, and he right away takes a hot shower and changes into yet another turtleneck and black sweatpants. 

He hears the door open, and a loud voice which makes him jump. It was literally fucking 3 AM, and Bruce had fucking class. He was starting to drift off too. Bruce widened his eyes when seeing who his roommate was. The same guy at the party who pushed him. “Oh, look what the dickheads dropped in at fucking 3 AM. Thanks for almost fucking killing me and not even helping me. Stay away from me,” Bruce snapped, shoving Clark out of his way to go slam his room door shut.

“I’m sorry!” He shouts from behind the closed door. He’s never one to cause conflict or bully anyone. It’s the one thing he’s tried to avoid. He knew what it felt like to be hated, to be picked on, he hated that he had made Bruce feel humiliated in the way his high school bullies had made him feel. He walked into his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He had an early class but he just couldn’t get to sleep, he was tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened that night. 

He wakes up the following morning and scrambled to class. He hadn’t heard his roommate leave and so he tried to quietly do everything he needed. He finally finds his lecture hall and walks down the aisles before sitting down at the first available seat. He’s listening to the professor to explain his expectations for the class when he turns to the person sitting next to him. “Hey, it’s a small world isn’t it?” he says when realizing it’s his roommate.

Bruce woke up early and went to his first math class alone, sitting with Barry when he saw him. The two exchange polite convo, but Bruce cuts it off the moment Barry attempts to be affectionate towards him. Barry pouts at this, crossing his arms. “You’re no fun, Bruce,” Barry huffed. Bruce lets out a nonchalant grunt in response and the two part ways when Bruce goes to English class.

He doesn’t bother looking up from his seat and just wants the day to go by. However, Bruce slowly cranes his head to look at the person who sat next to him when they spoke. Bruce right away could remember that voice from before. He never forgets the voices of people he can’t stand. “A shame it couldn’t be bigger,” Bruce hissed in response, before looking away.

“Can we maybe, reintroduce ourselves? Have a brand new start?” Clark tries to speak to Bruce. He wants him to know that he really didn’t mean what had happened, “I’m just kind of clumsy? I didn’t know where I was going and there were so many people. C’mon man, I just want the form to be tension free.” He really was sorry about that. 

The professor sends a look Clark’s way indicating for him to be quiet. He calms down for a bit so as to not draw any more attention to themselves. “Oops,” he whispers softly, “I guess I was being loud.” He gives Bruce an apologetic look, the last thing he wanted was to get him in trouble after all the struggle he had caused him.

“Can you fucking leave me alone? I don’t want to introduce myself to you. I want nothing to do with you for the last goddamn time. So, stop acting like I’m a schoolgirl that you have a crush on but accidentally embarrassed because you bumped into her and made her books fall. Can you also shut up?” Bruce whispered anger on his expression now.

“Oops? Seriously? You’re so fucking obnoxious,” Bruce snapped. “You were clumsy? Were you clumsy when you simply stood there and stared? Mr. Pazinski, may I please move to the front?” Bruce smiled politely, a fake one but it was still a smile. Mr. Pazinski gives Bruce a slight nod after thinking.

“Only because you’ve been my best student, Bruce. This isn’t a permanent seat though, you’ll have to sit there again tomorrow because the seat you want to move to has already been taken by Elizabeth. The sad thing is the girl is sick today, bless her heart,” Mr. Pazinski says. Bruce doesn’t even bother looking at Clark before moving upfront.

Clark spends the rest of the class jotting down notes and waiting for it to pass. Mr. Pazinski finally lets them go for the day and he makes his way to his next class before his break. He arrives, confused when he sees Bruce again. “Why does the universe literally hate me?” Clark mutters to himself, “It wants to see me get scolded at this point.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

FACE CLAIMS:

BRUCE:

Clark:


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// DRUGS

He sits down towards the back, using his super-hearing to listen to what the professor is saying. However, he seems to look like he’s having a tough time because they call him out, “You, in the back. Can you please take a seat next to Mr. Wayne here? We’re doing partner work for the next few slides.” Clark reluctantly moves seats. He had tried so hard to stay out of his way, “We’re supposed to list physical exercises?” he says softly.

“Already did the work before school started. I looked at the class plans before class began because I don’t give a shit about fitness class. Here you fucking go,” Bruce slides Clark the notes to the project, before scooting away from Clark. The teacher must’ve noticed this, and starts to walk over to Bruce. He tenses up at this though. 𝘑𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦?

“Mr. Wayne, I suggest whatever you and Clark are going through. Whether it be a couple's fight, I don’t discriminate, or a friend fight, or an enemy rivalry… I suggest you at least sit beside him if you’re going to let him copy off you. I know you easily can ace this class, but it’s ridiculous that you’re scooting from him,” he says before leaving the two. Bruce hesitantly scoots next to Clark again, looking away from him.

“A-a couples fight?” Clark stutters, the guy clearly hated him, how could they confuse them as a couple, “I can do it on my own, I don’t want to take your work.” Clark wasn’t one to cheat, it’s the reason he hardly used his powers when he was incognito as a human. It would be cheating if he did. 

His face is tinted red from the blush that quickly rushed to it. He starts writing in his notebook, trying to keep quiet and give Bruce some peace. It seemed that this was the only way they would survive the semester. Bruce clearly didn’t want any interaction with him if he refused to even do a simple group project.

“Like I’d ever waste my time on you,” Bruce grumbled, before standing up and walking away once class was over. He goes back home, pulling out his MacBook before finishing up his math homework. Bruce completely shut out Clark from his mind, and typed away on the living room couch as he wrote down math formulas.

Stupid fucking Clark. His attempts of kindness drove Bruce fucking insane. The way he tries so hard to get forgiveness from Bruce was ridiculous. He was just like everyone else, and Bruce will remember how he just stared at him as he almost had a fucking panic attack. Bruce remembered the water drowning out his thoughts, and he quickly stands up before running to the bathroom. He pulls out a small packet and sticks it on his tongue to melt. The feeling of hyper-ness and an overwhelming amount of drowsiness wrapped around him.

Clark arrives at their dorm to find Bruce’s things in the living room. He stumbles into the bathroom, really fucking needing to pee. It was unlocked, the door left ajar, so it was honestly a free for all for him. He simply assumed Bruce was in his room. He almost exposed himself when he notices Bruce standing there with a small plastic packet in his hand.

“Are you-“ he asks, stopping himself before remembering that they weren’t really on good terms, “I’m just gonna go...” Clark exits the bathroom and runs to his room. Was his roommate doing drugs? How did he even sneak them in? Where did he even get them? He sits on his bed contemplating what to do. He should tell the administration, shouldn’t he? Those things couldn’t be good for Bruce, maybe they could get him help. On the other hand, he could just be trying it for the first time, experimenting or whatever the fuck the kids called it. “𝘍𝘶𝘤𝘬," he mutters.

Bruce jumps when hearing the door open, he stares wide eyed at Clark. 𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘯 𝘪𝘵! Of course, Clark had to be the one person to find out his fucking darkest secret. Bruce stomps to Clark’s room, throwing the door open. “What the fuck will it take to make you stay quiet? Money? I’m a billionaire, I’ll gladly spare money. Just don’t fucking tell administration about this, jackass.”

He steps closer to Clark who was sitting on his bed. Before reaching to yank Clark’s collar, making him face to face with him. “You’ve fucking ruined my life faster than anyone could blink. I don’t know why the fuck I had to get cursed with this, but I swear to god. What the fuck will it take to make you be quiet about the damn acid?”

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone...I’ve already ruined your life so much that you hate me. Why would I mess it up even more,” Clark says, blinking a little when Bruce yanks him by the collar. He could easily push him off of him, but he decides not to. The whole drug abuse thing, however, was concerning to Clark, he didn’t want to wake up to find his roommate accidentally dead. 

“You know, it’s not good for you...” he says quietly, “I don’t need money, but why? Why do you do it?” He just wants to know what he’s dealing with here, “Is it like...bad?” He doesn’t break eye contact with Bruce. It would seem almost rude if he did at this point.

“Oh, cut the drugs are bad bullshit. People say sex before marriage is bad, but I don’t know about you. Sex is pretty fucking great. It’s… I do it because,” Bruce lets go of Clark. “I fucking hate you, you know? You’ve become someone I can’t stand at this school. I do it because I have nothing left in my life stopping me from it. I do it because I don’t have a mom or dad telling me it’s wrong.” Bruce pauses. “I’m a freak, why not live my life with risks?”

He backs up at this when hearing Clark says he won’t say anything. “I don’t trust you. You’re just another problem for me. People already assume I’m a damn serial killer,” Bruce backs up. He turns to leave Clark’s room, quickly walking out and going back into his room. He can’t even talk to anyone about this. Barry doesn’t know and would go batshit if he heard Bruce was doing this to himself.

Clark is left wide-eyed and confused. He’s not going to say anything, he wouldn’t even dream of it at this point. His best move was to stay silent, but the do-gooder within him wanted to help Bruce. He said that no one was stopping him, but what if Clark did? Bruce deserved that much at least, he deserves someone who cared. 

This was tricky though, Bruce could simply choose to switch rooms, say that Clark was weird or sketchy and get out. Things would be halted then and there, but then again he could end up with someone who was more of a stickler for the rules than Clark and Bruce would get expelled if he was caught. Clark shakes his head, trying to make the thoughts go away. 

Time passes and the two manage to avoid each other at all costs, Clark still hasn’t told anyone. He mulled it over for a while but it would hurt to force such a good student like Bruce to go. He was sitting in class, bouncing his pencil up and down with his fingers. “Did you hear about the next frat party?” he hears a girl say in the distance. In times of boredom, he just let his super hearing wander. 

“Totally, there are whispers that they’re gonna throw that weirdo in the pool again,” another girl snickers before looking around to make sure no one was close by. 

“Yeah and we know it’s gonna happen because he can’t ruin his heir image by not attending,” one of the jocks sitting with the girls points out, “We’ve got this in the bag.” 

After class ends Clark returns to his dorm, he sighs as he closes the door behind him. He wants to tell Bruce not to attend that party badly. He notices another one of those same plastic packets on the floor and his heart drops. He knocks lightly on Bruce’s door, he 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 he’s still there, he can sense it, “Please, I know I can’t make you stop, but, there are other ways of making things better. There’s more to finding happiness than this,” he says softly before turning around to begin to walk away.

Bruce once again was fucked up. He played it off as being drunk again, and Barry took him to the frat party again. He ignored Clark’s words, not giving two shits or even processing them. Bruce was so out of it, he simply danced with Barry who was excited to see his friend actually living a little. The two move together, dancing perfectly and Barry was smiling at Bruce who allowed himself to be twirled by Barry.

“Bruce, you ever think you’re going to grow at all? You’ve been 5’8 for years now,” Barry makes convo as they danced together. He loved his friend, even if he was grouchy. Bruce was for once having fun with him though, and he could notice a different vibe to Bruce. Bruce shifted his body with each beat of the music, laughing loudly at Barry’s comment on his height.

“You’re lucky I’m having fun, Barry, or I’d totally punch you for making a comment about my height!” Bruce let out an unmanly giggle. Acid did have those effects, and Bruce wouldn’t even know he did all of this in the morning. Barry smiled brightly when hearing Bruce’s soft laugh while he danced hyper and happily. What he didn’t expect was for someone to grab Bruce easily since he wasn’t exactly heavy.

Bruce widens his eyes, starting to squirm in their grips. The acid, however, also made him feel weaker than he was. Bruce widened his eyes when noticing it was his ex, Hal, who quickly threw him into the pool. This time, it was the deep end. Barry screamed in panic, but Arthur pinned him to the floor so he couldn’t help Bruce. Bruce started to lose oxygen, and he was having a panic attack. He was screaming nonstop in the water as he slowly lost consciousness. The flashing lights and music still blasting everywhere.

Clark desperately makes his way to the venue where the party was being held. He hoped to whatever fucking god was out there that he arrived before Bruce was thrown into the water. When he arrives, he realizes that he’s too late. People are laughing and commenting about how the ‘serial killer’ was finally going to drown. Someone grabs him by the sleeve, it’s Hal, “You made it just in time, Kent, we just threw him in, go enjoy the show. His dumbass friend can’t help him this time.” 

Clark looks at him in disgust, “What the 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 is wrong with you, get off me,” he growls, throwing the arm Hal had placed on his shoulder and essentially the other’s entire body aside. He pushes past the crowd and to the middle of the room where the pool is, quickly spotting Bruce. He wastes no time in jumping in, swimming up to him and lifting him up so that he could get air. They hadn’t thrown him into the shallow side this time. 

Clark easily manages to bring both of them out of the water and goes to find a room in the house after finding and helping Barry get out of Arthur’s grip. He leads the two up to a bathroom where he finds some towels. “Here, take this, these assholes won’t even know they’re missing,” Clark says as he hands it to Bruce, “Dry up a little and we can head home. This shit isn’t fun anyway.”

\----------------------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	3. Chapter 3: Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! 
> 
> PTSD/PANIC ATTACKS!!!!!

Bruce being lifted out of the water overwhelmed every sense he had. He couldn’t hear anything other than the ringing in his ears. His entire body was shaking, and when Clark brought him to a room. He could hardly even stabilize his breathing. Bruce choked out an attempt of words, most likely to insult him but nothing came out. The acid had worn off, and all that was left was Bruce’s panic attack worsens.

He can’t fucking breath, and Clark didn’t even know he was on the edge of having a possible seizure. “𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱,” Bruce managed to choke out. His vision was blurry and he started to fucking scream. He covered his ears and kicked his legs out to get Clark away from him with the towels. He couldn’t stop fucking screaming and wailing. Bruce couldn’t breathe anymore.

“Get him out of here!” Barry orders, “I’ll meet you both outside, I’m going to find water.” Despite being in an isolated room the music was still blaring and the atmosphere was stuffy. Clark could see that Bruce was having a panic attack and he thought that the last thing he needed was to be carried, but instinct kicked in and Clark scoops him up, dashing out the door and leaving through a back exit. There’s an empty backyard, luckily and Barry’s standing outside waiting. 

Bruce wasn’t getting any better, but Clark tries to speak to him, “Bruce, it’s over, you’re safe, breathe, the air is fresh out here, they’re gone,” he says in a soothing voice. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺. “You’re his best friend, has this ever happened before?” he asks, taking a moment to look at Barry before going back to rubbing small circles onto Bruce’s back.

“No, I-I’ve never seen him like this,” Barry stuttered. “Shit, I think Hal is coming. I’ll handle Hal, get Bruce back to your apartment. Avoid touching him unless he lets you. He’s never liked anyone even near him unless he trusts them, and I get the impression you both aren’t that close.” Barry quickly dashes off to go start a fight with Hal as a distraction. 

Bruce keeps breathing heavily, trying to shove Clark away from him. “Get away from me! Don’t fucking 𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘤𝘩 me! You’re just like e-everybody else. You don’t care, nobody fucking cares. The only people who cared about me were my parents, and they fucking left! They left me, they fucking left me all alone! I fucking hate everybody on this fucking planet! Get away from me 𝘯𝘰𝘸!”

“Bruce, we have to go, please just walk and I won’t touch you, but you have to stay in front of me the whole time,” Clark takes them both out of the backyard and has them take the last bus home again. He navigates them both through the hallways in their building until they finally reach their door. 

Bruce still seemed shaken and all Clark wanted to do was hug him, but he couldn’t, he was respecting what he wanted. He heads to the sink, filling a glass of water and bringing it to Bruce. “I tried to prevent it, I’m sorry I didn’t make it in time. I just- I wish they didn’t treat you like that, I wish they could just mind their business. If I could fucking punch Hal right now-“ he says clenching his fist.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, his hands slightly shaking still as he hugged himself. He was spacing off, staring at the ground intensely. His gaze finally lifts when seeing Clark hand him a glass of water. Bruce’s vision was finally stable, so he reached slowly to grab the cup from Clark. He clutched it with both hands tightly, sitting the cup on his lap as he did so. 

Bruce doesn’t say a word though, he just slightly moves over on the couch for Clark to sit next to him, hoping Clark would get the hint. After all, Clark did save him and try to calm him down despite him still being an asshole towards him. He also heard how angry Clark had just gotten when the thought of Hal came up. 

Clark sits down next to Bruce. It’s silent for a moment except for Bruce’s small gulps of water. “Do you want tea or anything? Peppermint helps sometimes, we can heat water in the Keurig,” he finally speaks, trying to find a way to help Bruce feel calmer that doesn’t involve another dose of drugs. 

“Are you feeling any better?” he asks softly, his tone concerned. He seemed like it from the outside, still a little shaky but better. Of course, it was normal to feel shaken and tired afterward. He was just glad that they hadn’t had a medical emergency or that Bruce’s life was on the line, “You should get out of those wet clothes, I’ll be here if you want to come back to some company.”

Bruce doesn’t say anything though, he just keeps staring at the ground. He understands that it’s incredibly rude, but he didn’t want to speak. Bruce didn’t know what to say, and the offers from Clark were overwhelming to answer. Bruce just feels so damn tired. His sweater may be dripping wet, but he didn’t bother to want to change it.

He feels his eyes start to close, and knowingly knocks out. His head ends up dropping on Clark’s shoulder, his entire body shuffling slightly closer to Clark since he was wet and cold. Instinct has you move closer to warmth, nothing more than that. Bruce still was in a panic state, but being asleep made it better for him. 

Clark doesn’t want to wake him nor bother him and so he simply tried to up his body heat to a comfortable temperature for Bruce. He would have preferred that he changed into dry clothes, but he did seem exhausted and he didn’t want to stop him from doing something that would help him feel better. Sometimes sleep was the best medicine. 

He can’t help but admire Bruce, his face looks peaceful, he’s not being hurt by anyone, he looks almost angelic. His eyes widen a little, a strand of Bruce’s hair falls into his eyes tickling his nose and causing him to scrunch it up. Clark feels a pang if something in his chest, it was 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦? He moves it from his head to let him sleep better, stifling a yawn as he begins to blink from how heavy his eyes felt. He was tired as hell too. 

They don’t seem to move off the couch and considering the following day was a Saturday it gave Bruce more time to sleep in. Clark was pretty good at making himself sleep though, so he didn’t wake up until Bruce did. He did have to admit that he was starting to feel protective over the boy, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.

Bruce slowly opens his eyes, the sun right away blinding him. His head perks from its position, and he looks over at Clark. Bruce remembered only being thrown into the pool, but then he remembered blue eyes staring right back at him as white pale hands reached out to grab onto his wrists gently. Then he remembered a soft voice trying to calm him down. It was 𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘬 and he had 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘥 him. Bruce stares at him slightly longer, astonishment drilling through Bruce’s head when realizing that he judged Clark completely incorrectly. 

Bruce quickly looks away after a moment, trying to process what he would say when Clark wakes up. Bruce stands up to go shower and change, before coming back. His hair still damp, but of course he just had to fucking run out of laundry and contacts were overdue. Bruce had to wear the one sweater he vowed never to wear, which was the turtleneck Barry got him for his birthday that was a peach pink color. He debated against it but still ended up throwing it on with a pair of black skinny jeans. Bruce almost was thankful he remembered to buy a new pair of glasses a few days ago and slips those on. He hesitantly sat beside Clark who was still sleeping and reached for the book on the coffee table, diving his nose into the book right away to pass time.

Clark feels Bruce’s presence disappear for a while, but it’s not long before he comes back. He repositioned himself for the hundredth time since Bruce went to shower. It’s shortly after Bruce comes back that he wakes up. “Oh- You’re still here?” Clark asks, surprised. He was used to Bruce slipping off somewhere or being in his room, he didn’t think today would be any different. 

He rubs his eyes to wipe the sleep from them and gets a better look at Bruce. He’s wearing...pink? He thought his wardrobe consisted of black on black. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised. His circle glasses only added to the cuteness Bruce was exuding at the moment. Would he be mad if he said something? “I think you look really cute in that outfit,” he says quietly.

“I can leave,” Bruce grumbled awkwardly. His eyes shifting from his book to look at Clark. He furrowed his eyebrows when Clark stares at him for a moment, before complimenting him. Bruce’s face heats up slightly at the compliment. He was reminded of his outfit, and it slightly made him insecure. Bruce takes a minute, deciding whether or not he wants to reply to that.

He holds the book closer to his face though, avoiding the awkward situation. “Thanks for… saving me,” Bruce finally mumbled. “Thanks for the compliment…” He awkwardly stands up, gripping the book to his chest for a moment. “I’m sorry for hating you. Are you going to still not tell anyone about my drug problem? I really can’t help that I do it.”

“Don’t thank me,” he replies, a soft smile on his face, “I’m not going to tell anyone...at least not unless you promise me one thing,” he pauses for a moment, thinking, “Will you try to stay clean, even if it’s for a day or two, will you at least try? I won’t tell if you do it, I just want you to try.” He had gotten attached to Bruce, getting him expelled wasn’t the idea and he thought that Bruce had already picked up on this. 

He fidgets his thumbs nervously, not knowing what Bruce’s response would be. “You said you had no one to tell you to stop...but what if that’s not true,” Clark hints, he lived with Bruce, after all, he cared about him, “W-what if I-I asked you to?” He stutters over his words, his heart pounding.

Bruce’s freezes completely, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “W-what?” Bruce stuttered, staring flabbergasted at him. “You want me to give up… Drugs… For you?” Bruce doesn’t even laugh. Normally he would. He’d fucking spit in someones face if they told him that, but he can’t. For some reason, he couldn’t. He just stood there, his eyes still wide. He was sober currently, so a rush of new emotions hit him and he started to feel weak.

Bruce steps closer to Clark, before staring up at him. “I…” Bruce sighs, before giving a slight nod. “Okay…” Bruce mumbled. “I’ll try, after last night and all of what happened. If you truly believe in me enough for me to change, then I’ll try to be sober. Try being the keyword. But why do you even care? You hardly know me. I’m just another druggy roommate, there’s plenty of those around campus.”

“As long as you 𝘵𝘳𝘺,” Clark responds, his voice still calm and understanding, “You deserve a second chance. You deserve to experience happiness outside of drugs. You deserve to 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦.” Clark stays silent for a bit after the last sentence. It almost makes the effect last. 

“Do you mind letting me take you somewhere?” Clark asks, “But let me put something better on first.” Clark goes into his room, getting dressed in a navy bright blue hoodie and black jeans. “Let’s go?” he asks, extending a hand for Bruce to hold.

Bruce nods slightly at Clark’s words. “I’ll try,” Bruce whispers, his voice breaking at try. He’s never promised anything like this before. Bruce waits patiently for Clark to change, his hands nervously fiddling with each other. When he was sober, he felt less aggressive and angry, but the side effect was he felt more suicidal and depressed. 

Bruce stares at Clark’s hand that reaches out for him to take. Bruce slowly reaches his hand out, that starts to shake with anxiety as it reaches for another person's hand for once in his life. Bruce never reached for other people. His hand slowly stops when it’s about to reach Clark’s, and he stares for a moment, blinking rapidly.

Clark watches Bruce as he hesitates, “It’s okay,” he says softly, almost coaxing him. When he sees that Bruce is still hesitant about it, almost as if he’s scared, Clark reaches out. He intertwines their fingers, Bruce’s cold hands meeting his warmer ones. They almost engulf Bruce’s. He gives him a reassuring look and the two finally manage to make it out of the dorm hand in hand.

\---------------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	4. Chapter 4: The Flower Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw??? Slight Withdrawal effects.

Clark takes them down the hall and down the stairs, they walk across campus and past the people studying on the grass. They eventually reach a field, there are flowers of all kinds everywhere, it’s practically untouched by anyone since it was in a more forest-covered area of the school. They could hear a small creek babbling nearby, making the air fresh. The wind is blowing through their hair and Clark smiles over at Bruce. “Come on,” he says, beginning to run until they reach a clearing. He takes out a pair of Airpods and hands one to Bruce, soft music playing from them, “Put this on and just try and feel free.” He looks him in the eyes, his free hand on his shoulder.

Bruce lets Clark tug him along, hesitance still in every step. He freezes when seeing the bright flower field and creek. He stares in utter shock for a minute. Bruce never tried to explore nature. He was always terrified after falling down a well once into a Batcave. Clark pulls him along though, causing him to run with him. Clark stops him once they make it to their destination. Bruce forgot that his school was near all of this stuff on top of that.

He hesitantly takes Clark’s Airpods, before sticking one into his ear. His eyes slightly shut when the breeze hits him, and the calm soothing music plays. Bruce doesn’t know that he’s crying until it was too late though. He was full-on sobbing, his eyes flying open in realization. “𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘬,” he struggles to say, voice cracking as more tears came from his eyes. “I’m fucked up, Clark,” he whispers. “I’m so fucked up.”

Clark doesn’t know what else to do except to hug Bruce, “It’s okay,” he says in a soothing voice, “It’s okay, Bruce. It doesn’t mean you’re beyond saving, It doesn’t mean you’re any less worthy of living.” He starts to rock the two side to side in a calming motion. He hadn’t expected him to cry, he hadn’t expected any of this to happen when he moved from Kansas to Virginia for college. 

“Will you look at me?” He says, bending down to his level a little and noticing the tears still in his eyes. He wipes them away gently with his thumb, his blue eyes scanning Bruce’s face. He had faint little freckles that melted Clark’s heart. A softer more upbeat song started playing and Clark tried to get Bruce to jump around a little, helping him to dance to the beat.

Bruce finally does as Clark says, and he looks at him, keeping eye contact. Clark wiping away his tears was another new thing in his life. His heart ached when he remembered when he had nightmares that his mother used to do the same. Those blue eyes of Clark knew exactly how to hold him in a trance of calmness. 

Bruce furrows his eyebrows when Clark tries to make him jump slightly to the beat. Bruce rolled his eyes slightly at this, slightly moving around to the song with Clark. It felt weird without being fucked up on acid. It wasn’t overwhelming anymore. He didn’t have a million voices in his head when he moved rapidly. However, he didn’t mean to trip slightly and ended up falling into Clark slightly. “Sorry…”

Clark catches him before he can hurt himself and looks down at him, Clark’s soft gaze meets Bruce’s bewildered one and they stay like this for a moment. He chuckles softly, “You’re okay,” he smiles at him reassuringly, “We’re just having fun.” He helps Bruce balance himself out again and starts to twirl him to the beat of the music. The two travel a little further down the field, the September sun providing just enough warmth to keep them comfortable. 

The fresh breeze makes Bruce’s hair a little wilder and Clark reaches down to pick a yellow flower. He tucks it behind Bruce’s ear, tucking a few strands of hair behind it too. “I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” he says. In the distance, Clark spots a cat prancing in the fields. “I’m more of a dog person but hey whatever,” he calls over the cat who lets out a ‘mrrow’ noise and quickly walks up to them. Clark begins to pet it and almost instantly it purrs.

Bruce feels his entire body ache when Clark looks at him with such a soft gaze as if Bruce could break any second. The amount of reassurance Clark tried to give him was making everything spin for him. For the first time, it wasn’t drugs that gave him the rush of slight excitement. Clark tucking a flower behind his ear didn’t help that statement either, it just made his heart ache more at this. 

Bruce notices the cat and walks after Clark who seems to already be petting it. He stares down at the cat, who meows at him. Bruce doesn’t pet it though, he just turns away and keeps walking down the river. He knows if anything Clark will catch up, and if he leaves him then Bruce wouldn’t blame him. This won’t last… Bruce clenches his fists and stares down the creek water, his reflection showing. He craved to jump into the cold water right then and there, and forget everything.

Clark notices that Bruce has left his side and runs after him. “Hey, Bruce!” he calls after him, he quickly catches up and notices that Bruce seems tense, “What’s wrong? Let’s walk,” he says, gently taking Bruce’s wrist and coaxing him to walk alongside him. The two walk down the creek and Clark is especially adamant about trying to get even the smallest of smiles out of Bruce. 

“I know you’re probably feeling like shit, if health class taught me anything it’s that withdrawal symptoms suck ass, but of course I can’t speak for you, I’m just going off of general knowledge,” he supposed that Bruce didn’t feel too chatty so he just tried to keep up a bit of conversation for Bruce’s entertainment, “I don’t want you to go through it alone...so whatever it takes, I’m not leaving you, Bruce.”

Bruce is yanked out of his depressing thoughts when Clark grabs his wrist. This automatically snaps him out of it, but he doesn’t argue and lets Clark pull him along. Even though Bruce felt too exhausted to reply to much, he hoped Clark knew he listened to everything Clark told him. He admires Clark currently, and speaking wasn’t his number one priority. He didn’t have a smart-ass personality with withdrawal.

“I am tired,” Bruce whispers after a moment. “But I know if you leave me alone, I’ll end up waking up and doing the wrong thing again.” Bruce looked down. He was exhausted. The withdrawal was making him weak and tired. He could barely even walk at the moment. “My legs 𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦.”

“I can take you home and uh we can crash on the couch, or we can chill in my room...or your room,” Clark suggests, “If you’ll let me, of course, so you don’t have to be alone.” Without thinking he picks Bruce up bridal style and carried him along the bank of the creek until they reach the entrance of the woods once more. He stops for a second near the cafeteria and looks around. 

“Are you hungry? We can get soup or something,” he offers before they pass it. After a short while, they reach their dorm once again and Clark sets Bruce down to open the door. It was uncanny how he had grown so much admiration for the boy in such a short time.

Bruce wants to let out a snarky comment when he picks him up. He wants to punch at his chest for this. But his legs hurt. He can’t be mad at Clark for helping him. Bruce made this decision of letting Clark assist him. “I’m not hungry...” Bruce says quietly. He feels anxious when hearing people whispering as they last by them in the halls.

Bruce turns his face so that it’s buried into Clark’s neck, not wanting to be a laughing stock. He was known for being a damn heartless serial killer, not some shorty who allows people to carry them. Clark sets him down once they arrive back at their room, and Bruce looks over at his room for a moment. “There are drugs in there, we can go to your room... Unless you don’t want to!” He quickly says.

“My room’s fine!” Clark says and leads him in. Normally college kids wouldn’t be caught dead showing their room to anyone else but Clark kept things neat. He wasn’t the stereotypical messy kid. “Make yourself at home, get rest, chill out, take a nap, just stay within my sight,” he instructs. 

\------------------------

Chapter gif:


	5. Chapter 5: Slight crush

They had a whole afternoon to ensure that Bruce was doing well. “Let’s take it one day at a time, alright,” Clark tries to come up with a game plan, “As long as you can get through today you’ve made it and then it all starts again tomorrow.” He knew that Bruce was going to feel worse before he started to feel better but he wanted to encourage him.

Bruce walks over to Clark’s bed and sits on it. He gazes around the room for a moment, before looking back at Clark. “Okay,” he whispers after a moment. His body easily gets into a lying position and falls asleep quietly quickly. In his sleep, he unknowingly tugged a pillow beside him to cuddle into.

Bruce's breathing is slow and very relaxed. It was obvious the acid was finally out of his system now. Bruce wasn’t shakey either, which was a relief. He held tighter to the pillow, his mouth slightly agape as he naps. He’s going to 𝘵𝘳𝘺 for Clark.

Clark doesn’t protest as Bruce falls asleep. He’s sitting in his beanbag chair as he monitors him. Everything seems to be calm for the time being and it brings so much relief to Clark. He’s heard of worse cases where people can’t even sleep because of high fevers and other side effects, but for now, Bruce hasn’t had to go through that much. 

Clark is once again amazed by how at peace Bruce is when he’s asleep. He finds himself absentmindedly tracing at the features of his face lightly with his index finger. He traces the slope of his button nose, the curves of his lips, the soft outline of his face. Each part Clark traces only emphasizes the boy’s beauty and it takes his breath away. 

He fights to fall asleep just in case Bruce needs anything. He wants to make sure that he’s available for him. He lays his head back for a moment, Bruce’s quiet breathing making it difficult not to be lulled to sleep. He decides that closing his eyes for a moment won’t hurt too much, Bruce will be okay.

Bruce feels something slightly move around his face, it’s gentle so it’s not enough to make him stir. About an hour later, he does, however, wake up. Bruce sits up, rubbing his eyes for a moment, he looks down to see Clark sleeping in the beanbag chair. As he gets up and heads to the bathroom, forgetting the promise, he freezes.

The feeling on his face were Clark’s fingers. Why was Clark touching and tracing his face? Normally he’d find that weird, but it only made his heartache slightly. Bruce was about to put his hand on the door handle of Clark’s room, but he stops himself. Clark is counting on him to keep his promise. Bruce sighed in defeat before walking back to the bed and sitting on it.

Clark wakes up a short while later to find Bruce sitting on his bed wide awake. “How are you doing?” he asks as he wipes the sleep from his eyes, he’s not one to be groggy after waking up. He notices that Bruce is still calm and quiet, nothing like the hyper, carefree demeanor that acid gave him. He sighs in relief, knowing that Bruce was still keeping his promise. 

“Did you sleep alright? I know college dorm beds are kind of shitty sometimes. But then again we both live here so we should know that,” he begins to ramble. Since Bruce wasn’t much of a talker, he gave himself the freedom to speak as much as he wanted, even if it was the dumbest topic he could talk about. Clark was exceptionally good at talking.

“I slept okay, Clark. I still didn’t do anything if you’re suspecting. You can even go check...” He mumbled. Bruce checked his phone to see Barry spamming him. “Hold on,” he starts to dial Barry’s number and calls him. “Hey, yes I know. I’m fine? I’m just... Barry, I promise I am okay. Yes, Clark did help me. I know... I’m just a little tired. Okay, bye,” Bruce replies, putting his phone down.

“He doesn’t know me without my normal personality. He thinks something is wrong with me and I know he won’t drop it. I can't tell him that I do acid, he will never forgive me for it. Also, Clark, I’ve slept almost all day but how will I sleep at night?” Bruce realizes. “Maybe this was a bad idea...”

“I trust you,” Clark says without hesitation. He waits for Bruce to make his call with Barry. All he can hear is concerned babbling from the other line, Barry was a good friend, he was glad that Bruce had someone like that. The only problem was he was really good at hiding his secret and Barry had absolutely no idea so he was no use helping. 

“We’ll just have to pull an all-nighter until you’re tired again, we can watch movies? I’ll make popcorn,” Clark offers, motioning to the tv his mother had convinced him to bring along. It was armed with Netflix so they could watch whatever they wanted. He was willing to stay up as long as Bruce needed.

“You need your own rest, idiot...” Bruce grumbled, looking down. “I’ll just go to my room. I promise I won’t use anything, but you deserve to get some sleep,” Bruce tells him. “You’ve been taking care of me enough,” he stands up before walking out. He takes a turn to the kitchen and opens the fridge to pull out the soup Barry insisted sneaking in. 

It was just ordinary chicken noodle soup that Barry ordered from a Chinese takeout place, but Bruce was thankful. He sits on the counter mindlessly, a spoon in the container as he starts eating the soup. Bruce took out his phone to scroll through the class required work for tomorrow. Absentmindedly kicking his legs back and forth in anxiousness as he looked through the requirements of the course.

“Okay, I’ll be here if you need anything. I trust you, Bruce, I really do,” Clark sighs and sits on his bed. He watches Bruce walk out and gets ad comfortable as he can in his bed. He tries to fall asleep, the keyword here is tries. He does end up succeeding after a while but it doesn’t last for long before he’s up again. He wants to check on Bruce, but he had been told to rest. 

Clark stumbles out into the kitchen and begins digging around the fridge. In the process of it all, he ends up making more noise than he intended. He finally ends up grabbing a bowl of cereal and goes to plop down on the living room couch. He pulls his legs up so that his entire body is on it. After a few moments of silence, he decides to say fuck it and call for Bruce. “Hey, Bruce! You okay!?” he yells across the dorm.

While Clark was asleep, Bruce went out some to the library with Barry to finish school work. When he comes home, he still hears Clark asleep so he goes to his room. About an hour later, he hears Clark yell his name then ask if he was alright. “I’m okay!” Bruce yelled back, finally putting up his clean laundry. The two don’t really exchange many words after that, and tomorrow was school.

Bruce goes through math class easily, since he and Barry finished the work. He walks to English, always being first. He sits at the back like always, paying attention to the teacher when class starts. Bruce starts to write notes of the lesson, keeping his attention fully on the teacher and not the students. He sorta forgot Clark sat next to him too.

Clark checks in on Bruce every once in a while the following day. On Monday he makes his way to class, sitting next to Bruce as the professor had instructed him to on the first day. The two pat attention to the course and Clark is just glad they’re not fighting anymore. He knows better than to speak to Bruce during class now, but that doesn’t mean he won’t take some time to look at him. 

When he thinks Bruce isn’t looking he rests his chin on his hand and gazes at him. He’s wearing his usual turtleneck today, it’s nothing out of the ordinary for Bruce. He’s so focused on the lecture that his face has that same concentrated yet peaceful look that Bruce has when he’s asleep that Clark just adores.

“Mr. Kent, if you keep staring at Mr. Wayne like you’re both on a honeymoon, I will have to move you. Young love is very sweet I know, and English is a romantic class, but even Shakespeare says love distracts. Therefore, we can’t have love in our classroom right now. Although, after class, you are welcomed to stare at Bruce all you want,” the professor says teasingly. 

The class snickers at this, now staring at Clark. Bruce is one of the people looking at Clark too. His face shows only confusion, however, and he just blinks rapidly at Clark. Bruce looks away after a moment, his face heating when hearing more snickers. He had no idea that Clark was simply staring at him. Bruce almost wanted to know why he was.

Clark looks away quickly, he pulls up his hood to cover his face, a deep blush across it. “Sorry,” he says before hitting down the notes on the board, “Is it just me or is it cold?” he mutters after pulling up his hoodie. He doesn’t know how he’s going to explain that to Bruce. What was he even supposed to say, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶? He couldn’t just say that. 

\------------------------

Chapter gif:


	6. Chapter 6: Is this what the gays called a confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn doesn't exist, let's be honest young love is never slow anymore. BARE WITH US.

Bruce made Clark feel things that he’d never, ever felt. Unless you counted Lois in high school, but that wasn’t really a good relationship. She depended on him way too much. Bruce was different, he had this self-assurance and despite maybe needing someone he still tried to figure things out for himself. It was unlike anyone Clark had ever met and it just about made him question everything he ever thought he was.

Once they were excused from class, Bruce stands up and gathers his things together before walking out of the hall. He pulls out his phone to text Barry who was concerned about him. Bruce smiles slightly at a meme Barry sends in response, it’s a skinny legend edit of Doctor Phil. He can’t help but crack a slight smile at the meme.

‘Was that really necessary?’ He texts back, a soft smile still on his face. Barry replies instantly with another skinny legend meme and a caption that said: ‘this is me when Hal makes fun of you.’ Bruce texts with his friend more, standing in the hallway to pass time until his new class began. 

Clark is walking to his next class when he sees Bruce standing in the hallway texting someone. He assumes it’s Barry since the two are exceptionally close. There’s a soft smile on Bruce’s face and Clark wishes that he was able to do that. He looked so pretty when he smiled that it confused Clark, people weren’t supposed to be 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 pretty. 

He walks up to Bruce and places a hand on the wall, he’s standing in front of him and this makes the other look up from his phone. Clark stares at him for a moment almost leaning in but not having the guts too. After a few more moments he sighs deeply and moves back before leaving, a blush on his face. He didn’t even know why he did that or why he wanted to kiss Bruce so badly.

Bruce feels someone shift him back to the wall gently, he quickly looks up to see Clark standing in front of him. His face is unreadable as he stares at Bruce’s lips. Bruce lets out a nervous ‘eep’ when Clark starts to lean in. It’s an unintentional noise, but the moment Clark pulls away, he widens his eyes even more.

Clark looks frustrated, but why? He watches Clark walk off to the gym. Bruce takes a minute to catch his breath, before slowly walking to gym class. He walks in and notices Clark, who was avoiding his gaze. Bruce walks over to sit beside him. “H-Hi...?”

Clark is still a little embarrassed by what he pulled earlier so he doesn’t try and make eye contact with Bruce. He probably thinks he’s a creep now, he’s sure of it. Bruce comes to sit down next to Clark causing him to blush a little. Why would he still want to sit next to him after that? “Hi,” he says quietly in response to Bruce’s greeting. It would be rude to not respond. 

He decides not to acknowledge what had happened unless Bruce asks about it. He manages to pay a bit of attention to what the professor is saying but his mind is still on Bruce. Did he like him? Not as a friend but as more than that. Why did he want to kiss him so badly? He had never thought he’d be so into a boy.

Bruce looks down slightly, “Why did you do that earlier? Were you mad at me? I promise I didn’t do the thing...” Bruce refers to acid, not wanting to say it out loud. “You also seem quieter than usual, did I do something wrong?” He says with nervousness. Bruce now feels his heart ache slightly.

𝘞𝘢𝘴 𝘊𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘮𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮? Bruce didn’t know what he did. Why did Clark pin him slightly to the wall? Why did he seem frustrated? He had so many questions and he didn’t know how to express them easily. Bruce was lacking his normal feistiness. Without drugs he was just his scared true self, a boy still who struggled with anxiety and PTSD

Bruce stares at him for a moment. “Whatever you feel you need to adjust to isn’t something you should be afraid of. It’s just you and who you are, there’s nothing more to it. If you feel afraid of yourself, then maybe that fear is because you are denying a part of you that is a true aspect of yourself. I used to be in denial about a few things myself.”

Bruce looks away. “Sorry, that was dumb. I’m not good at advice.” He quickly sits up when class is over, standing up and walking off quickly. Bruce felt beyond awkward. Clark probably thought his advice was dumb. What was Clark even afraid of though? He shouldn’t be afraid of something that he is.

Clark’s eyes widen when Bruce tells him this, he could sense that he had made Bruce feel awkward when he goes so far as to walk away. Bruce had actually given him really good advice, he shouldn’t be afraid to accept certain aspects of himself. He had already struggled to accept that he was Kryptonian when he was a child but he stopped fearing it. He could do the same for this. 

He runs after Bruce, catching up to him quickly, “Hey, I’m sorry about that. It’s just, recently I guess I realized that I really like you? What you said was great, and I was scared of accepting that I liked you,” he says, trying to clear the situation up.

Bruce turns around to face Clark when hearing him approach. “It’s okay,” he replied when Clark apologized. His eyes widen slightly when hearing Clark’s next sentence. Clark seemed nervous but he was being honest about how he felt. Clark 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 him. How on earth could Clark like him?

Bruce knew better than to tell Clark he was wrong because that would be shitty of him. He just simply stares up at him with his eyes wide and mouth agape. How was he going to respond to this? He’s never been confessed before, not even with Hal. He’s always avoided, people.

“Is that weird? I’m sorry, you’re probably not even into me, which I totally get,” Clark says, “I’m not a weirdo who will get mad because you don’t like me back, I promise.” He starts that sentence off confidently but by the end of it, it almost seems like he’s tired himself out. He would think that Bruce is ready to walk away again, but he doesn’t, he just stands there. 

“Bruce? Are you okay? I get it confessions are scary?” He says, not sure what’s happening. He wants to kiss him when he notices his mouth agape and his expression seems like he’s lost, but he decides not to, that would be odd. Would it? He didn’t know how to maneuver through this.

Bruce furrows his eyebrows when Clark starts rambling. It’s obvious he has to say something or Clark will end up imploding. He noticed how embarrassed he looked. “𝘞𝘩𝘺?” Bruce finally asks. “I was mean to you in the beginning. I’m a boy addicted to acid. Why are you... I don’t understand,” Bruce looks down.

He respects Clark’s feelings, but he was confused about them. How could someone possibly like Bruce? Especially after how he treated Clark before. Bruce on top of that wasn’t even a good looking person. Clark, on the other hand, was extremely 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦. He was also fit and in shape and had cliche blue eyes and every girl giggled when passing him half the time. Did Bruce just think Clark was handsome... 𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵...?

“B-because you’re cute and you have this really peaceful expression when you sleep that makes you look like an 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭—and that sounds weird but I promise it’s just an observation I'm not a stalker- Dammit now I just sound like a stalker, but anyway! That’s beside the point, you’re strong and not afraid, to be honest, and you’re so damn cute and I’m rambling aren’t I. Oh my god I’m so sorry, I’ll shut up,” Clark blurts out without even thinking.

\---------------

Chapter gif:


	7. Chapter 7: Shy kiss

Bruce would surely run away at this point, Clark had gone and opened his fucking mouth in the weirded way. Why didn’t he know when to shut up? He pipes down and gives Bruce a nervous glance. If Bruce had any question as to why he wouldn’t need clarification after this.

Bruce blinks rapidly when Clark starts rambling. His eyes scanning his entire face as he kept speaking quickly. Bruce finally shifts his weight to the tips of his shoes to bounce up slightly, before delivering a quick peck on Clark’s cheek. His own face turning a dark red before he quickly walks off. His head spiraling a million thoughts.

𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵? Bruce thinks to himself as he walks faster down the hall, avoiding the gazes of people down the hall. What Bruce didn’t want to admit was the rush of excitement that went through his body when he did that. It was something he didn’t know was possible without drugs or coffee even.

Clark is left dazed and confused when Bruce kisses his cheek. He can hear people whispering along with a few girls complaining. He sees one running off in tears, her friends running off behind her. Was he supposed to feel bad about that? His main concern right now was Bruce, he knew they had a break between classes so he heads back to the dorm, his heart racing. 

“Bruce?” he says when he walks into the room, he didn’t even know if he was there but it was his first instinct to check in there. “Okay I know I confessed but I didn’t expect 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵,” he says, confused. Somehow he was the one that didn’t know what was happening. Well, he probably did but he was still a little late on accepting it.

Bruce slowly reveals himself from behind his room door. He frowns when seeing Clark notice where he was hiding, and quickly shuts the door. His initial reaction was practical and clever. 𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘫𝘦𝘴𝘶𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘭. Bruce snaps the thought out of his head when hearing Clark walking toward his room.

So, what would the genius Bruce Wayne do? Shove his tiny ass self underneath a fucking college rusty bed. Yes, he fucking hid under the bed. Not usually his brilliant plan, but he’d rather not fucking jump out the window. Maybe Clark would forget beds existed.

Clark opens the door to Bruce’s room after hearing it slam. “Bruce? Can we please talk?” He asks gently when he enters. He looks around the room and notices that he isn’t there? But he had just closed the door and he couldn’t have jumped out the window. No. They were on the seventh floor, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. 

“I know you’re in here,” he says as he checks in the closet only to find no one in there. He then lifts the blanket draping over the bed and looks under it, “You do know that I can see your shoe right? You missed a spot,” He says with a smirk. He could have used his x-ray vision but that was just cheating. “Can you come out from under there so I can give you a proper kiss?” he simply decides to get that off his chest, the more he put it off, the more he craved it.

Bruce sighs slightly in defeat when Clark discovers his hideout. Well, it wasn’t a good hideout to begin with. He’s already crawling out by the time Clark says his last sentence. Bruce freezes when hearing it, standing up from the ground and brushing off his dusty hands. He could run out.

Where would he go though? Too late, he ran out. His brain went speed mode. It’s not that he didn’t want Clark to kiss him. 𝘛𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰. Bruce once again ignores the thought, scrambling to the front door. Was he running away in fear? No, of course not, but his brain had other plans.

Clark sighs and runs after Bruce. Was this the thrill of the chase? He certainly didn’t think he’d ever be doing this for anyone. He was used to girls falling at his feet and confessing to him every now and then. He was never one to chase, at least not until now. 

He manages to catch up to Bruce and grabs him by the wrist, it’s not enough to hurt him but it’s enough to stop him. He twirls Bruce to face him and uses his free hand to lift Bruce’s chin so that he can look him in the eyes. He scans his face and slowly presses his lips to Bruce’s, giving him a gentle kiss that he can pull away from if he feels uncomfortable.

Bruce was about to open the front door when he feels Clark grab his wrist gently, he’s baffled when Clark twirls him to face him. He notices the hesitance on his face before he leans down and gently kisses him. Bruce is frozen at this for a second, but the feeling of Clark kissing him gave him such a good feeling. It was like ecstasy but without the damn drug in it.

It wasn’t even its full potential, and now that Bruce got a slight taste of this feeling, he wanted 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 of it. His eyes slowly fluttered closed as his entire face heats to a bright red. He finally leans into the kiss, kissing Clark completely back with hesitance. He didn’t want to take the lead.

Clark makes a slight ‘mmph’ noise when he feels Bruce kiss him back. He knows that he’s let him take the lead and so he deepens the kiss. He tilts his head slightly to add feeling to it. He backs Bruce up against the closed door so that they have some kind of support. 

He feels so many emotions ran through his head. His endorphins are everywhere, the feeling something he had never felt before. He can feel Bruce’s heart race and he knows they’re both enjoying it. He knows that he never wants this feeling to stop, it’s too good to let go. They finally stop to allow Bruce to come up for air, Clark feels 𝘦𝘶𝘱𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘤.

Bruce pulls slightly back when needing some air, he notices Clark’s expression on his face. It was clear that Clark enjoyed it and Bruce felt highly shy at this all of a sudden. Clark, the biggest new school campus crush, 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 him. He liked Bruce, a druggy attempting to recover that was secretly soft-spoken and constantly nervous.

He could like anybody else who would be entirely better, but he instead liked Bruce. Bruce who had been determined to hate him. He looks down to avoid eye contact with Clark, feeling overwhelmingly flustered. It was strange, to say the least. Bruce didn’t think he’d ever gain feelings for anybody again, but Clark was different. His kiss was so damn nice on top of that.

\------------------

Chapter gif:


	8. Chapter 8: Time Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a timeskip.

Clark scans over Bruce’s face, it seems almost ethereal. He takes it in, his soft features make him seem so small and Clark loved it. He takes the moment they’re apart to give him a kiss on the nose. There’s a smile on Clark’s face and he’ll admit that he’s never fallen faster for anyone...and when he falls it’s fast and hard. 

He would let Bruce absolutely ruin his life, he’d let him leave his car on empty and leave him stranded in the middle of nowhere and he wouldn’t care. He knew Bruce would never do that, though. Bruce was quiet and minded his business, he didn’t take him to be petty, but it wasn’t like Clark planned on hurting him. Never that.

Bruce smiles slightly when Clark kisses his nose, it’s an instant reaction. Clark showing him affection has grown on him. Bruce was never really an affectionate person, but Clark would change that. Only Clark would see him adoring affection, nobody else. Not ever. Bruce leans forward to kiss the corner of Clark’s mouth, it’s hesitant and quick.

It’s also a hint that he doesn’t want it to end yet. He hopes Clark was smart enough to realize that, because he didn’t want to openly ask him. What was he going to say? ‘Oh, yes, Clark, please keep up with the kisses. I absolutely adore them, but don’t tell anybody that I do.’

Clark doesn’t hesitate to kiss Bruce once more. He liked his odd way of indicating that he wanted more affection, especially since it seemed even cuter than his outwardly asking. The small gestures only made his adoration for Bruce grow. It’s silent except for the chatter of the students who occasionally pass by the door on their way to their own dorm. Clark doesn’t mind it though. 

His stomach could be a gold medal gymnast with all the flips and turns it’s doing, the butterflies and nervousness getting to him. Yeah, he definitely wasn’t straight. He was kind of mad at himself for not realizing that sooner, but in the end Bruce was the only thing that mattered to him.

Bruce backs away after a moment. “You’re late for class,” he points out, gesturing to the time. It was 3:50. “You should go before you get marked for it.” Bruce didn’t have class, he only had three classes a day, but Clark had later ones. “Can you possibly pick up some fast food on the way? We don’t have any food in the fridge and I’m hungry.”

Bruce would admit that he’d miss Clark now. Clark became someone he fully trusted and needed in his life. He knew Clark would too, he seemed to be more infatuated with Bruce. However, he knew better than to betray their trust, and he had avoided the bathroom cabinet for days to avoid the acid.

“Shit,” Clark mutters as he grabs his backpack and runs out the door, “Later, baby.” The pet name simply slips off his tongue like it was something that was meant to be. He goes back to the classrooms and sits through his lecture. He already misses Bruce and he’s only fifteen minutes into the class. He sighs in relief when class is over and makes his way towards the food court in the middle of the school. 

He orders enough for both of them and goes back home, his backpack would probably smell like nacho fries later but he didn’t really care. He finally gets to their dorm and he’s excited to see Bruce again. He finds him sitting on the couch and runs to pick him up, twirling him around and giving him a peck on the lips before setting him down. “I brought food, and I missed you,” he says.

Bruce feels himself blush when hearing the pet name. “B-bye...” Bruce mumbled. He buys time by sitting on the couch and typing away on his MacBook, finishing some school work. He simply plays a Netflix movie to buy time. About two hours later, he hears the door open quickly.

Bruce can’t even think before Clark runs in to pick him up. He couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh when Clark twirls him slightly, and easily returns the peck hesitantly. “What did you get? I-I missed you as well...” He reaches over to pause the movie on his laptop.

“I brought Taco Bell, I bumped into Barry and he said that would probably be good. He says hi by the way,” Clark says happily as he takes the food out and places it on the coffee table, “He also told me your order so I can’t exactly take credit and say that I’m a mind reader...was I supposed to say that or was I supposed to just let you be impressed?” he mutters slightly at the end. 

The two start eating and Clark is really enjoying his burrito. God damn they made some good shit. He might have a serious stomach ache later but in the meantime this was heaven. “How were the past two hours? He asks Bruce.”

Bruce takes his burrito from Clark and sits with him as he eats. “They were uneventful, yours?” He replies, finishing his burrito before throwing the trash out. He sits back on the couch, politely waiting for Clark’s answer. He would be honest and say he doesn’t do much at college without the drug aspect anymore.

One, without drugs he was completely more introverted. Two, his social anxiety was worse without them. So where was he going to go? A fucking pub? That’s Bruce's last decision ever on his possible plans. It’s not like he likes alcohol much either.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As time went on Bruce still hadn’t fallen back into the habit of doing Acid and Clark was trying his best to be there for him. They hung out every chance they got and had even gotten Barry acquainted with Clark, he was actually pretty cool. Clark walks into the living room on one particular day to find Bruce sitting there on his Macbook, “Do you have any plans for today?” he asks.

Bruce had to admit that Clark had incredibly grown on him. The two hung out a lot and were always beside each other, but they weren’t super romantic that much. Probably because they’ve both been busy with schoolwork and assignments, but Bruce didn’t hold that against him and neither did Clark. So finally when getting less school work now since thanksgiving was soon, he had more free time. 

The two weren’t even in a relationship and Bruce had no idea what to call their friendship anymore. He looks up at Clark when hearing the question. “No, I don’t, I’m free all November. My classes aren’t being strict with their homework supply. Why do you ask?” Bruce replies. With two months of no drugs, Bruce was less exhausted, but he still was quiet and awkward.

“Wanna go get ice cream?” Clark asks. Yeah, it was November and kind of cold but there was this really good place on campus that he wanted to try with Bruce. He waits for his response and the two walkout. Clark takes hold of Bruce’s hand as they make the trip over. He gently swings their hands back and forth slightly. The autumn leaves were in full swing, the bright orange and yellow colors making everything less dreary and cold. 

They finally arrive and Clark lights up, “I’ve been wanting to try this place forever! I hear everything is handmade and there’s a ton of different flavors!” It’s like he’s a kid at a candy store, he’s ecstatic to get in. “Do you want to sit in here or take it to go and we can walk around?” he asks Bruce.

Bruce nods at the suggestion of going to the Ice Cream place. It was cold, but he could go with something sweet in his mouth. He blushes bright red when feeling Clark take a hold of his hand and swing it back and forth. Although, a small content smile is on Bruce’s face, ignoring the angry sophomore girls glaring at the two in jealousy and mumbling homophobic things.

They order their Ice Cream and Bruce laughs softly at Clark’s enthusiasm. “We can walk around, that’s a good idea,” he smiles in response. They proceed to walk together, and Bruce lets out a slight yelp when Clark pulls him by the waist closer to him. He wasn’t prepared though and ends up smearing the ice cream on Clark’s large dark blue jacket. “Oops,” he can’t help but laugh.

\-----------------------

Chapter gif:


	9. Chapter 9: November Snow

Clark is serious for a moment before moving his ice cream cone and pretending to smear Bruce's shirt before he starts running, screaming something about it being Chanel. Clark chases after him and grabs Bruce by the waist when he finally catches up. He pulls him in closer and moves the ice cream cone up to his face to act like he was going to smear ice cream on Bruce before pulling the cone away at the last minute and pulling him into a kiss. 

He doesn't think he's kissed Bruce in public before which makes him feel almost sad about it. Why hadn't he done this before? He wanted to show him off, to do cute things in public with him. He wanted to kiss him every chance he got. However, this did raise a question, what the fuck was their relationship? Were they dating? Were they friends with benefits? Clark didn't quite know but he did know that he was into Bruce.

A few girls in the distance glance their way, one of the girls being Diana. “Interesting, I never thought those two would be hitting it off…”

“Ew, a literal sin,” Ivy huffed.

“Yet you can date Harley, but two men can’t date?” Diana raised an eyebrow.

“No, not their relationship. Them being men, just that. I hate men,” Ivy smirked. “I think I was wrong about Bruce. I really should stop believing stupid rumors on the internet all the time, especially about people on campus.” 

Diana nodded. “As should most of the school.”

Bruce screeched when Clark pulls him close to him, widening his eyes at the Ice Cream. His face shows panic as he tries to squirm out of Clark’s arms. “It’s Chanel, Clark! It’s expensive!” He yelps, trying to break free, his nose scrunching up when seeing the ice cream get closer. He’s about to kick Clark literally in the balls when Clark instead pulls him into a kiss.

Bruce right away kisses Clark back, the feeling of their lips reconnecting after almost months was almost like electricity. His eyes flutter closed as his hand reaches up to cup Clark’s cheek. It’s a soft kiss at most, but Bruce missed this. He didn’t know what their relationship was anymore, but he just knew he missed Clark. Clark pulls away, and Bruce still stares up at him before a small smile comes on his face.

Clark had missed this feeling just as much as Bruce. He had still been coming to terms with his feelings and sexuality and so he had strayed from reeling Bruce in too much. The last thing he wanted was one of them getting hurt, but now? Now he was certain that he wanted to be with Bruce. He had known him for long enough that he could grasp the idea of dating him and possibly falling in love with him. What Clark didn’t realize until then was that he was indeed in love with Bruce. 

Clark allows Bruce to pull away for air and begins to speak, “So, I’ve been thinking and sort of— I don’t know, finding myself? Whatever you wanna call it and uh, I was wondering if you’d wanna be my boyfriend? Like, make this whole little confusing relationship official? Because I really like you...and I’d really like that.”

Bruce had to admit that he was beyond comfortable with Clark. He knew he caught feelings for him, even though he tried to avoid that. Clark stops them from moving and looks directly at him, Bruce tilts his head in confusion. It’s an automatic response to a certain situation. He hits realization when hearing Clark confess.

“I... Clark,” Bruce softly replied, his face bright red. “I like you too, Clark, and I’ll give dating you a chance. Let me phrase that differently... Yes, I’ll be your b-boyfriend, Clark,” he stutters. He’s beyond shy and is resorted to fiddling with his fingers in awkwardness.

“Really?” Clark says softly, his face lighting up, “You’ve literally just made me the happiest person ever!” Clark can’t help but pick Bruce up, spinning the two around quickly and giving him a kiss before setting him down. He felt better, he felt like he could be himself around Bruce without judgment. Bruce made him feel whole. 

He reaches for Bruce’s hand and takes a hold of it before walking back to the dorms with him. He doesn’t care about the jealous stares, half of those people didn’t have a chance with Clark since his eyes were on Bruce. 

While they were walking it began to snow and the two stopped to admire it. The small snowflakes fell on Bruce’s hair and created a pretty white veil over it. He looked truly angelic. He was dazzled and he couldn’t help but reach out and pull him into a hug, wrapping his heavy jacket around him to keep him warm. “I didn’t think it would snow, it’s better that you stay warm,” he says to Bruce.

  
  


Bruce ignores the jealous stares and continues to walk with Clark. It isn’t until his nose suddenly feels cold, that he realizes it’s snowing. “It’s only November 21st and it’s snowing…” Bruce points out, his face full of curiosity. He lets out an ‘oof’ when Clark pulls him into a hug. It isn’t until he wraps his jacket around Bruce that he reacts to it. He instinctively wraps his arms around Clark’s waist, cuddling more into the jacket.

His face bright red from the snow and with how flustered he felt. Bruce gently rests his head on Clark’s chest too in the embrace, Clark’s extra jacket making him feel cozy. Clark knew all the cheesy ways of making Bruce head over heels for him, and despite what he used to think. Bruce doesn’t hate it anymore. He doesn’t mind it at all and even loves it.

Clark’s heart is thumping with excitement. He’s still hugging Bruce and takes the opportunity to kiss the top of Bruce’s head. Bruce manages to bring out the softer side of him. He wants to protect Bruce with everything he’s got. As far as Clark knows the world is theirs to take. “Should we go?” he asks and they head back home. 

Clark was walking with Bruce close to his side in order to keep him warm. When they finally arrive he picks Bruce up and heads towards the couch before putting a movie on his laptop. He brings Bruce closer and lets him rest his head on his shoulder. “Wanna go roller skating tomorrow?” he asks softly.

Bruce enjoys the rest of the walk. The show now rested completely on his hair but he didn’t mind. When they arrive at the dorms he widens his eyes the moment Clark picks him up again. “Clarkkkk, I can walk,” he huffs slightly. He still cuddles into a Clark though, despite his attempt. Bruce likes passing the time like this anyway.

“Okay!” Bruce replies to his suggestion. He’s very good at balancing and despite Clark being oblivious, he was very skilled with gymnastics and balance plus fighting. Alfred had sent him to a school where they would teach him things like this, only the bravest truly graduated though. He didn’t show that side of him though, he never needed to.

The evening passes by quickly yet it's full of cuddles and kisses. Clark just can't seem to be able to get enough of him. He's exceptionally adorable in his cute and quick responses, Clark can't even get mad at him for it. Most would think it's rude that he hardly talks, but it's a part of Bruce's nature that Clark loved. Eventually, the two fell asleep, Bruce resting on his chest, Clark's arms wrapped around him. 

They wake up and Clark gives Bruce a quick good morning peck on the lips before going to get ready. He comes out of his room in his letterman jacket over a white jumper and light wash jeans. "Let's go?" he asks Bruce, "It shouldn't be too far, we can walk." The two head out and walk past the snow-covered ground from last night's snowfall before finally arriving at the rink. They go inside to rent some skates, the glow of the neon signs reflecting against their faces. He had luckily brought his camera along and takes the opportunity to take a couple of aesthetic pictures of Bruce. "Don't move.... there that's perfect!" he says happily before showing the image to Bruce.

\-----------------

Chapter gif:


	10. Chapter 10: Drunk Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// DRINKING?? idk. Bruce is drunk but it's adorable.  
ALSO!! PETER PARKER. Yes, he's here.  
This is a crack chapter honestly but we needed some funny moments, they're in college of course they will have crackhead moments.

Bruce stops when Clark asks him not to move. He walks over to look at the picture, before glancing up at Clark. “I look bad there, delete that,” Bruce demands, slight confidence in his voice the moment he saw the picture of himself. He continues to put on the skates they got and stands in the roller skating rink. He notices some people their age and a few kids who were wobbling around attempting to act badass. Middle schoolers were so weird. Why was one of them mouthing to such a vulgar song?

A song with the lyrics ‘Club going up, on a Tuesday’ started to play. Bruce reaches to grab onto Clark’s hand when noticing him slightly wobbly. However, an overwhelming amount of excitement comes to play and he lets go of Clark’s hand. The song was one radiating the room with lights too, and a few middle schoolers were attempting to dance with their ‘boyfriends’ to the song. Bruce lets his balance and gymnastics skills pay off, and he moves his skates to help him go backward, his arms slighting swinging as he smiles at Clark. He must’ve been dancing quite well because now a few middle school girls were screaming at their boyfriends saying that he’s ‘way cooler’ than them.

Clark didn't expect Bruce to be so good at this, he just continued to surprise Clark. At first, it was difficult to get used to the skates, but Clark got adjusted soon enough. He had always been a fast learner, his Kryptonian genes helped him adapt to things easily. He followed after Bruce slowly, keeping his eyes on him but letting him do his thing. He noticed everyone's eyes on his boyfriend and yeah, he was pretty fucking great. 

Clark soon picks up the pace and begins to move alongside Bruce. "Show off," he teases playfully as he follows his movements. They coordinate them to the beat of the song, making it so that their dance is mirrored. They seem so in sync to everyone watches that it just adds to the attention they're getting. It's like everyone wants to be them and Clark can't stop smiling. Seeing Bruce enjoy himself makes him feel warm and at peace, he feels like he can take on the world with him.

  


Bruce didn’t know he had wandered towards the adult side of the rink, where they had a bar there. He hadn’t realized he had a few drinks until it was too late too. Clark was distracted talking to a classmate named Peter. “Uh, is your boyfriend okay?” Peter asks, pointing to Bruce who was on top of a fridge doing the worm to Pon De Replay. “Not that he doesn’t have good moves, but how the hell did he get up there?”

People crowded around Bruce, cheering him on. “Why is everything fucking purple?!” Bruce screams, as he furiously dances on the fridge. “𝘐𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘸𝘰!” Bruce yelled the lyrics, his face red from the alcohol and his hair messy too. He ends up doing the woah on the fridge, causing people to scream that he was a crackhead, but this fueled him.

“No seriously, is he okay?” Peter blinked rapidly.

"What do yo- Oh..." Clark says, confused at first. He thought that Bruce was still skating when he went to ask Peter for their lab homework. When he turns around, Bruce is dancing on top of a fridge. How the hell did he even get there? "I think he's drunk?" Clark says, he's almost convinced but he's also never seen Bruce drunk. 

"I'll be right back," he gives Peter a wave and goes to push past the crowd. He looks up to see Bruce still goofily dancing. "Hey, Bruce! Maybe try and get down from there? You're gonna hurt yourself!" Clark tries to coax him off, if he falls who knows what'll happen, "Are you drunk? How did you even manage to do that?"

Bruce huffs when Clark starts talking to him. He slides off the fridge dramatically but noticed Peter sitting behind him. He wants to greet the boy that Clark was talking too, so he quickly wobbles over to Peter which ends in him tripping and falling onto his lap. “Wh... Sir, this is without a doubt not something I consented to do if you will do so kindly to let me go,” Bruce says dramatically.

“But you fell on my-“ he’s interrupted by Bruce who ends up literally flipping Peter over the couch. “How on earth?!”

Bruce leans close to him. “You’re spider-man.”

“What?! No, I’m not!” Peter screeched.

“Hehe, yes you are! You have his voice! I’ve known this since I came to this school. You’re really obvious. You sneak out whenever Spider-man shows up so,” Bruce smirked.

“Frick,” Peter realizes. “Your boyfriend is glaring at me, why?” 

“I dunno,” Bruce shrugged.

Clark is watching as Bruce falls into Peter's lap. They're a little too close for comfort and Clark doesn't like the sight of it. His boyfriend literally touching noses with one of his friends didn't make him feel good, there was a wave of anger rising in him that he tried his best to contain; however, he couldn't stop the glare he was giving Peter. He knew it wasn't really his fault, he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, but he still felt jealousy bubbling in his chest. 

He walks over to the two and picks Bruce up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Okay, we're going now," he doesn't even say goodbye to Peter when he shakily waves to the two. When they're outside Clark thinks about setting Bruce down to walk, but given he's literally dancing on fridges when he's drunk, he decides not to risk it. He walks the two home, the shorter male not even making Clark break a sweat.

Bruce yelped when Clark threw him over his shoulder. “Byeee Peter!” He slurs. He’s silent halfway before he twitches slightly. He starts to wiggle in Clark's grip, before making annoying beep sounds. The sounds increase to louder beeps. “I’m gonna kick you,” Bruce whined. He attempts to kick Clark but fails.

“You’re kidnapping meee,” Bruce grunts. He starts making airplane arms instead of actually freaking out, before wiggling more. He gives up after a while before he starts to hit at Clarks back a few times. “Put me down, mister, I am a free bird! You’re preventing a flight from happening.”

“Bruce, you’re not a bird,” Clark says with a soft laugh. 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘒𝘳𝘺𝘱𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. He wanted to try and take Bruce on an actual flight but he couldn’t just expose himself like that. The soft pounding on his back literally feels like nothing, it’s more like a soft poke on his back. “That’s not going to do anything,” he warns Bruce. 

They finally arrive at their apartment and Clark sets Bruce down. “Okay, birdie, take flight,” he teases, letting him run loose now that he’s safe. He was waiting for Bruce to crash, but he didn’t know if that was possible for him. He had already climbed a fridge, what more could he do? He finds this all completely endearing though, Bruce became cuter when he was drunk somehow.

\------------------

Chapter gif:


	11. Chapter 11: Dick Grayson

Instead of running around like Clark must have expected, he simply flops directly onto the floor, laying there. He mumbled something incoherently before standing up. Once Bruce noticed him leave he assumed he went to his room, so he opens Clark’s room to see the boy indeed sitting on his bed and adjusting his t-shirt he put on for bed.

Bruce wobbles over before plopping directly onto Clark’s lap as if it was a completely normal thing for him to do. “You can’t abandon me, that’s rude,” Bruce whined. He leans his head up to kiss Clark deeply, it’s nothing more than a kiss. It’s not anything more than that nor was Bruce capable of trying anything like that now.

“I could have been naked,” Clark retorts when Bruce complains, “And I just came in to get into something more comfortable, you probably should too, it’s kind of la-“ Clark is interrupted when Bruce kisses him. He knew that he didn’t mind this, the billionaire never really objected to kisses. Clark can’t help but kiss him back, taking a gentle hold of his jaw just to deepen the kiss a little more. 

It’s just simple and sweet, it’s full of love and it feels calming. They simply melt into each other. He kind of liked the carefree Bruce that didn’t mind sitting on his lap and he couldn’t wait to see how he would break out of his shell. He doesn’t care that this won’t lead to anything more than a nap for Bruce, all he cares about is that he’s the one Bruce is kissing. It’s then that he feels a wave of relief.

Bruce pulls back from the kiss gently and rests his head on Clark’s shoulder. “I’m tired,” Bruce mumbled into his shoulder. “I had fun todayy,” he smiles softly. is eyes flutter closed as he feels himself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow he’d have a killer hangover but he knew he’d remember the important aspects. Bruce felt happy with Clark.

Enough to let his guard down and fall asleep on him too. It’s a moment where he’s vulnerable around Clark but he could care less. He was just happy Clark wasn’t pissed because he drank. He wasn’t even legally allowed to which was weird on why the bartender guy let him have drinks. Bruce looked like a fifteen year old boy...

“I’m glad you did, baby,” Clark says with a soft smile. Bruce seems tired, and he’d expect him to be. When he falls asleep on him, Clark practically melts, he would love this every single time it happened. He takes off Bruce’s shoes and decides to let him sleep in his bed for the night. Bruce ends up grabbing a hold of his shirt when he tries to leave and Clark doesn’t have the heart to fight him on it. He simply accepts it and lays down next to him. 

Bruce cuddles into his chest and Clark wraps his arms around him. He pulls him in closer and soon enough they’re both asleep. Clark had found himself stroking Bruce’s hair gently until he finally closed his eyes. The following morning he allows Bruce to sleep as long as he needs to. He had already texted Barry and asked if he could bring some soup over. He had heard that for humans that was a pretty good hangover fix.

Bruce tightens his grip around Clark, his headache overwhelming now. His eyes slowly crack open, and he looks up at Clark to see he was still there. “My head hurts,” he mumbled, before tucking his head into the nape of Clark’s head again. “A-are you mad at me? I ruined our date, Im sorry...”

“I also was a hassle for you, a-and I fell on Peter. You had to carry me too... I’m really sorry, please don’t be mad at me,” Bruce frowns, still avoiding to look at Clark. He remembers Hal used to be pissed off when Bruce did anything remotely tiring, so he feared Clark would be annoyed or mad.

Clark kisses Bruce’s forehead, “I’m not mad at you,” he assures him, “Things like that happen when you’re drunk, I don’t know how it happened since you’re not legal yet, but hey, we all do odd things.” The lights are still turned off since anything bright will make Bruce’s headache worse. 

“I’m going to stand up to cover the windows well and to get you some soup, okay?” he says in a tone that’s just loud enough that Bruce can hear but not enough for him to be hurt by it. He does exactly as he’s told Bruce and comes back with water and soup on a little tray. “Eat up and stay hydrated, Barry also dropped off some Gatorade,” he hands Bruce the container of soup with a spoon.

“Clark we have class we can’t worry about my headache right now,” Bruce stands up with a wobble before he heads to the cabinet. He takes out an ibuprofen and pops one in his mouth. “I have to go get ready,” he tells Clark before he heads to his room. Bruce grunts in annoyance when seeing that once again, he only had his pink sweater washed. 

A lazy day it is. Bruce puts on the pink turtle neck and some light blue skinny jeans before walking to the bathroom and grabbing his brush. He narrows his eyes when seeing his hair a mess before he brushes out his curls to make it simply a smooth wave, his bangs settling better on his forehead. Bruce puts on his light rosy pink circle glasses too, not bothering to put on contacts.

Clark sees Bruce walk out of the bathroom and can’t help but let out an audible ‘aw.’ He checks him out a little, the cute glasses framing his face almost perfectly. “I kind of wish you owned more sweaters like this,” he points out, “Pink really suits you, it makes you look all soft and squishy.” Clark walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll walk you to class,” he had gotten ready around the same time that Bruce did and was going to head out anyway. The two walk out of the dorms and head up to the classrooms. It was almost Thanksgiving break and students were flaking on classes to head back to their families so campus was a bit empty.

Bruce nods his head, walking with Clark to class. On the way, he notices one of the younger college students being harassed at his lunch table. Bruce narrows his eyes slightly, recognizing it as the orphan Dick Grayson. Bruce recognized the culprit as John, but for some reason he went by Joker now. He notices Clark tense up beside him, and casts him a look of concern. 

“I’m really just trying to eat my damn Lunchable, dude,” Dick huffed. “I want nothing to do with any of you. Is it obvious or not?” 

“Who the hell uses Lunchables?” Joker rolled his eyes, before pulling out a knife. “Let’s have fun, pretty boy.”

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, this is why I hate America. Why do white kids feel the need to carry around knives to assert their dominance?” Dick retorts. “Hey, I know I’m a freshman, but can you two maybe get the dean or something?” 

Bruce points to himself subconsciously, and Dick nods his head in irritation. “Yes, you, dickhead!” 

Bruce blinked rapidly before looking up at Clark, who looked like he was about to implode into the atmosphere. “I’ll handle this,” Bruce simply tells him. Clark gives him a skeptical look, but pushes past him anyway. Joker points the knife at Bruce, who doesn’t seem to care at all at the threat. He simply keeps walking towards Joker, and when the Joker attempts to stab at his direction, Bruce grabs his arm and twists it before kicking him in the chest, causing him to collapse. “Pathetic,” Bruce grumbled. “Call the Dean, Clark.”

Clark notices the boy being technically bullied, he wants to step in, especially since these guys were known for being particularly dangerous on campus. He didn’t know why they weren’t expelled yet though. He sees Bruce want to do something after being mildly confused. When he launches himself forward to take matters into his own hands Clark can’t hold him back despite trying to. Bruce only gave him a look that told him to back off. 

He sees Bruce expertly take down Joker. He was almost intimidated by Bruce, if it weren’t for his own strength he would probably be really scared of messing with him. Clark does as he’s told without a second thought and quickly runs down the hall and heads towards the Dean’s office. “There was this guy with a knife harassing one of the freshmen, we’ve managed to stop him but this needs action from the school,” Clark says before ushering the Dean towards the Dining Hall. There they found Bruce there, still making sure Joker didn’t move.

\-------------------------

Chapter gif:


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy is toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just expect this entire book to be slightly triggering, but it's mostly numbed down now.

The Dean takes care of the situation, and Dick quickly runs over to pull Bruce into a bear hug. “I’m so happy that you helped me out! I’m starting to think that not all of you are - woah you are really tiny for a sophomore. How old are you? You’re my age right?” he asks Bruce, who visibly tenses at the hug, his face showing a lack of amusement.

“I can’t breathe,” Bruce coughs out, and Dick quickly pulls away. “Thank you, also I am nineteen…”

“Hah, you’re just really short. Hello, Mr. Angry Tomato face,” Dick reaches out to shake Clark’s hand politely. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to steal him away. Unless he’s single, because in that case.”

“You’re seventeen,” Bruce warns. 

“I forget you’re older than me,” Dick huffed. “Seriously though, thanks for the help. I’ll see you around after break hopefully. Consider us new friends, and I am officially your fanboy!” Dick runs off to his next class.

Clark gives Dick a firm handshake, not wanting to leave him hanging since he was taught that this was an important part of introductions. "He's my boyfriend," Clark responds defensively, "Stay safe kid." They watch as he walks away, the sudden bout of jealousy leaving Clark’s system. They were already late for class and he knew that Bruce liked to be punctual, he was hoping that his professor would let this slide. He puts an arm around Bruce’s shoulders, pulling him closer to him and beginning to walk to the classrooms. Their pace was rather quick but it was expected at this hour.   
  
When they arrive at Bruce’s first class, Clark gives him a kiss goodbye. “I’ll see you after class so we can head to math. Have fun, be safe,” he says before watching him go. He decides to head to the library for the hour and fifteen minutes that Bruce is in class. He leaves a little early so that he can wait for him, he leans against the wall, his hands in his coat pockets as he watches everyone exit the class. When he sees Bruce he greets him and walks with his hand tucked in Bruce’s back pocket. They have some time to kill so they head outside for a bit. Clark stops them right in front of the fountain and uses the hand he has in Bruce’s pocket to spin him around to face him before giving him a deep kiss. It’s so passionate in fact that he ends up dipping Bruce. He’s always wanted to try this. 

Bruce is slightly startled when Clark quickly turns him around. He furrowed his eyebrows before opening his mouth to say something but is interrupted when Clark pulls him into a deep kiss. He reaches to wrap his arms around Clark’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him back. He’s a little more used to Clark’s public displays of affection, even though Bruce never was much of a public person. 

He stopped minding it with Clark around. Bruce decided that he trusted Clark enough to be open with him. Besides, hardly anyone was around to even see this. It wasn’t like they were scarring people by this. He’s a little surprised when Clark dips him slightly, but he still returns the kiss nevertheless. Kissing Clark has always felt good to Bruce, so he didn’t want to wish for things to end just then and there.

Clark continues to kiss Bruce for a little longer before letting him breathe. There were a few students passing by, groaning over another public display of affection. Clark didn’t care though, he was used to being a very public person so things like this didn’t particularly affect him. He notices that it’s time for them to head to class and they sit in their usual spot. He supposed it was their first time going to class as a couple, but who really was counting these things?  
  
The class isn’t boring, it’s just long and makes Clark want to fall asleep, but last time he focused on something other than the whiteboard--Bruce--he was called out and he didn’t want to put the class through that again. He does steal some glances at him though, admiring him when the professor isn’t looking. After class they head out, meeting Dick in the hallway, “Hey! It’s the cool badass!” he squeals and runs up to hug him. Clark can’t help the odd look he gives the kid since this was so unprecedented.

Despite class being boring, Bruce enjoyed having Clark in there. Once class ends, he’s a little caught off guard by Dick’s hug. “Hey? Please don’t call me that, no one can know what happened. I already have enough rumors of me being a serial killer, and that would just increase them,” Bruce whispers. Dick nods quickly at this, understanding the situation. “Aren’t you going home for Thanksgiving break?” 

“Yeah, my grandma asked me to. I can’t really say no and all. After mom and dad passed away, I kinda owe it to her. She has nobody else but me. Why not go accompany her for Thanksgiving, y’know? I’m sure you couldn’t relate to what I’m saying but… It sucks not having your mom and dad around,” Dick whispers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be sharing this kinda shit with people.” 

“It hurts, doesn’t it,” Bruce mumbled. Dick looks up at him with a confused expression.

“Yeah, the pain doesn’t ever end. I still see them shot dead,” Dick frowned. “Sometimes I wanted to end the pain, but it never stops. I just keep seeing them over and over and it’s been years.”

“How do you control the pain, Dick?” 

“I don’t think you can,” Dick smiles slightly. For some reason, Dick shares a knowing look. Bruce’s expression matches it, and for some reason. Bruce felt less alone in this situation. Dick had his exact backstory and it made him want the boy around more. It was so hard being alone and not having anyone around. Dick doesn’t hesitate before pulling Bruce into a tight hug. To other people, there would be no context for this. Nobody could really tell what was going on. Bruce only held the younger male tighter in his grip, not rejecting the hug. Dick soon pulls away and spares one last smile. “Maybe you and I are soulmates, huh?” he laughs, and Bruce chuckles slightly.

“You get me,” Bruce blurts. “Have a good day, Dick.”

“You seem to get me too, bye!” Dick runs off, waving to Clark one time before leaving.

Clark can’t do anything but watch the situation happen, he doesn’t have the heart to interject since it seems serious. These kids have gone through something lifechanging, Clark knew that Bruce didn’t have parental figures in his life, he had told him when he asked why Bruce did acid. Clark had never truly met his biological parents, they had perished along with Krypton. His adoptive parents were always there for him though, so in a way, he couldn’t completely relate to Bruce and Dick, he didn’t have any memory of his actual parents.   


When Dick leaves, Clark takes Bruce’s hand and they walk over to their next class. When they're done for the day they head home and Clark decides that he needs to get some things off his chest. “I don’t like that Dick is calling you his soulmate,” he says casually to Bruce, there's a hint of jealousy in his voice given that he felt that Dick could be better for Bruce than himself, “He’s getting too close, I just don’t think its right, you just met him and you don't like that kind of stuff.” Clark doesn’t even know why he’s acting like this. His insecurities are creeping up on him and sabotaging everything he’s been working to maintain.

Bruce looks up at him from the book he was studying for math formulas. “He’s not meaning any harm by calling me that,” he mumbled, going back to reading. It wasn’t until Clark kept expressing more of his jealousy, that Bruce stood up from the table, slamming his book on it. “Clark.”

“I...” He hasn’t had confidence for awhile. But this was driving him insane. Bruce finally blurted out what he was feeling. “You’re being ridiculous, I can talk to whoever I want and interact with them anyway that I want too. I’m not flirting back or getting with any of the people you’re worried about! What’s your problem?!”

\-------------------

Chapter gif:


	13. Chapter 13: Fight

“I’m looking out for you! I get that I can’t relate to you and it’s scary. What if you leave me because of it!?” Clark retorts, his bottled up jealousy coming to the forefront of the argument, “You say that you won’t but you can’t guarantee it! It makes me lose my fucking mind.” Clark wasn’t opposed to Bruce having friends, never that. He knew that he was his own person with a life of their own outside of him. It was just that when they got touchy or used terms that Clark viewed as being apart of a relationship that he felt the need to step in and make sure that nothing would happen.  
  
“And what if these people hurt you!? What are we going to do then!?” There were so many things going through his head that he didn’t know where to start. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to Bruce or how he would even back up his concerns. If he looked back on it he would surely sound ignorant. “I’m just being defensive! You’re all I want, Bruce, it’s just hard, it’s hard to see you getting hit on or flirted with! You have no idea how much I just want to give those people a piece of my mind, to tell them that you’re mine!” 

“I am not some defenseless child, Clark!” Bruce finally yelled. His face turning to sheer sadness for a moment, before he says nothing. He just stares at Clark who continued to yell his insecurities. Bruce gives him one slow blink before he turns around and starts to walk away. “Consider us over, Clark. We went too fast. It was all too fast and clearly it was a mistake. It was an unrealistic expectation we both had.” Bruce closes the front door and walks faster towards Barry’s dorm. He knocks harshly on the door, tears welling in his eyes now. Barry throws the door open, and his eyes widen in shock when seeing Bruce trying not to cry.

Barry quickly throws his arms around Bruce, pulling him close. “Oh, god, Bruce…” He whispers in a comforting tone, reaching up to gently stroke Bruce’s curls. “I’m so sorry. It hurts, I bet it hurts,” he can feel Bruce tense in his arms. It wasn’t long until Bruce started to sob into him, holding him tightly. “Bruce… Please tell me what happened. I know it hurts, I know, but you have to tell me what happened.” That’s exactly what Bruce ended up doing, and once Barry heard everything, he held him tighter. “Clark’s a dumbass, Bruce, I’m really sorry you had to deal with that. I can’t believe he made you into this defenseless blob… You’re really strong, Bruce.”

“Shit,” Clark mutters under his breath as the door slams. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes, in trying not to fuck up the most important relationship in his life he lost it all. He lost his best friend and his boyfriend all in one go. _ Way to fucking go, Clark. _ He was leaving for Thanksgiving break soon and he had been thinking about asking Bruce to come along with him and spend it with him if he didn’t know where to go, and now there was no way of convincing him to go. He didn’t want to start the break on bad terms with him, though, that wasn’t his intention. He had never really had a proper adult relationship until then and his lack of knowing how to handle it wound up in him being just as heartbroken as Bruce. 

He stands up and gives Bruce a call, probably blowing up his phone to find out where he was until it clicks. He was most likely with Barry, isn’t your best friend who you go to after a breakup? “It’s Clark,” Barry says, ready to press decline on the call. He lets it just go to voicemail, knowing that Bruce would never purposely reject a call, “You don’t have to talk to him, just cry, let it out. He’s a dumbass and he’ll just have to figure it out himself.”

  
  
Clark gets to Barry’s dorm rather quickly and knocks on the door, “No one’s home!” Barry yells and goes back to hugging Bruce, stroking his hair comfortingly. Clark keeps on knocking and it’s annoying the shit out of him. He looks at Bruce and lets him get off of him at his own pace, “I’ll be right back, they’re probably here for Peter or some shit.” Barry opens the door and almost immediately slams the door in his face when he realizes who it is.

  
“Is he….here?” Clark asks, Barry could tell that he had cried, his eyes were red and puffy but he was nowhere near as bad as Bruce. He _ almost _felt bad for him, but he then remembered that it was his fault that Bruce was sobbing into his t-shirt right now. 

“No, get out of my face. If I see you here again I’ll tell Peter to tie you to the flagpole at the top of the school. He doesn’t want to speak to you, asshole!” Barry yells before closing the door harshly. Clark had to learn how to handle things, this wasn’t the time to talk their feelings out. Not yet. He returns to Bruce and embraces him once more, “I’m sorry, I know it hurts bad,” he says softly. 

Clark uses his sleeve to wipe tears off of his eyes as he walks back to his dorm. He slams the door shut and locks himself in his room. He doesn’t know what else to do except pack his suitcase up to head back to Kansas for the break, but he ends up staring at a picture strip of himself and Bruce that they had taken at the roller rink instead, his chest aching with every sob. He had fucked up so badly this time that he didn’t even know if he could make it up to Bruce. 

Bruce knew he’d have to go back to his room. They weren’t allowed to spend nights at other people's dorms, it was against school rules. “I-I better head back, Barry. Tell Peter I said hi, and thank him for dealing with me being drunk that one time.” He notices the skeptical look on Barry’s face. “I’ll be alright, I can handle this by myself. It’s my drama anyway,” Bruce gives a fake smile. The two share one last hug before he walks back to the dorm. He opens the front door slowly as if something was going to attack him.

He doesn’t know why he wants to constantly cry. Probably because he depended on Clark, and trusted him. He didn’t think Clark could ever make him cry, but he was quite wrong. Bruce wasn’t used to crying like this for someone else. It hit that he hadn’t cried like this since his parents' anniversary. Sometimes Bruce wished he could just call his mother and cry into the phone for advice. He stares at the wall ahead of him, not sure what to do. Bruce regretted a lot of things in his life, but never did he wish for things to rewind.

Clark leaves his room to get some water from the fridge and realizes that Bruce is standing in the doorway. He doesn’t think Bruce wants to speak to him and he’s never wanted anyone to see him like this. He had been crying, he’d broken a couple of things and almost accidentally punched a hole into the wall that connected to the living room. He wasn’t proud of it, but his sadness often translated into anger, anger at himself. He had managed to end his own relationship and he was beyond ashamed of it. Bruce was his person, yeah, Clark was popular and had people to talk to, but they weren’t his friends. They weren’t there to pick him up when he was upset or to gossip. His closest friend was Bruce, Barry probably hated him now, and Peter, he had already messed that up before this; there was no way he’d want to help. 

“I leave tomorrow afternoon…” Clark says quietly, avoiding eye contact with Bruce. He wanted so badly to say he was sorry, to hug Bruce and never let him go, but he had hurt him so badly that he probably didn’t want anything to do with him. “I’m sorry,” it’s barely a whisper, it’s a sorry full of regrets and sorrow. Bruce looks so broken, Clark can’t bear to see him for too long, his expression only reminds him of how he had managed to tear down such a strong person. He wanted nothing more than to go back on his actions, to have kept Bruce happy. 

Bruce stares at Clark as if he’s even more hurt hearing that he was leaving. He simply nods his head slightly, before moving past him. Thus that was their last conversation. To other people, fighting over jealousy would be stupid, but Bruce didn’t like being made into a defenseless baby. It angered him beyond imaginable because that’s what he strived not to turn into. Clark left the next day, and Bruce spent Thanksgiving alone. Barry offered to take him to his parents, but Bruce kindly declined. So, here he was, alone on Thanksgiving.

Alfred did, however ‘facetime’ him, which made him feel a bit better. Bruce told Alfred everything, which he didn’t think he’d do. Alfred was supportive though but seemed upset with Clark’s actions. About two more days passed, and Bruce heard the front door open. He knew Clark was back, and he hated that his heart sped up in excitement like old times. Bruce shoves the thought down though, knowing that it was over. The excitement was over.

Clark walks into the dorm hauling his luggage behind him. He was tired from the trip back from Kansas and hoped that he would bump into Bruce when he arrived. His hopes were granted and Clark wanted to scoop him up and shower him with kisses, but he remembered that Bruce wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he couldn’t do that anymore. He gives Bruce a sad look and a small wave hello before going to his room. The silence was absolutely deafening and Clark couldn’t stand it, but he also couldn’t bear to hurt Bruce again. 

A few weeks passed and it was time for them to leave for winter break. They hadn’t talked to each other much except for the occasional hello or have a nice night, they were nothing like they had been before their argument. Clark was getting restless, he wanted to kiss Bruce, to whisper sweet nothings to him, to hold him and take him on dates. He wanted to show him how much he mattered to him. “Clark, honey, I know you’re still hung up on this boy, but you’ll get over it. It’ll pass,” his mother, Martha, says to him as she coaxes him out of his room for dinner. Clark believes otherwise, Bruce was the love of his life, he was his soulmate. Winter break passes and Clark returns to school. They had a completely new set of classes this semester and he wasn’t sure how many he had with Bruce. When he walks into his first-class he sees him sitting towards the front, he fidgets with his fingers as he sits down and taps a pencil on the desk, he’s nervous and his fingers are desperate to touch Bruce. It’s such an uncomfortable feeling, he just wants to get rid of it. 

It was around the end of February and Clark couldn’t take it anymore. He walks into the dorm to find Bruce on the couch, “I can’t do this,” he says as he walks towards Bruce, “I can’t keep pretending like we hardly know each other anymore like we don’t know the other exists until we cross paths accidentally.” He sits next to Bruce, reaching out to hold his hand.

“I’m just tired, I’ve been going crazy not being able to talk to you, to hug you, to say I’m sorry,” Clark feels like the time is right, he realizes that the reason that he’s been feeling like this is that he’s in _ love _with Bruce. He doesn’t just have a crush on him, this isn’t puppy love anymore, this is real, this is gut-wrenching and it almost hurts, he loves him. “I love you...and it hurts to be away from you, it hurts more than some argument we can resolve, it hurts more than seeing people flirt with you.”

Bruce looks up at Clark when he starts talking to him. However, he pulls his hand away from Clark when he reaches out for him. “Don’t,” Bruce whispers. However, he wasn’t expecting to hear Clark confess that he was in love with him. It’s overwhelming for Bruce. He was trying so hard to get over Clark and to never depend on him again that he couldn’t imagine Clark actually missing him back. It wasn’t like Bruce wanted to get over Clark, but it hurt. 

“I was never mad about you being harmlessly jealous… I was mad because you made me seem defenseless,” Bruce whispered. He stands up and gathers his things from the table, moving away from him. “I have t-to do my homework, I’m sorry,” Bruce says quietly before turning to leave the room. His heart has a familiar ache, and Jesus christ it hurts so damn much. He’s not sure why he’s not moving either. He can’t fucking move. It’s like his body _ refuses _to.

Clark sits there, he expects Bruce to leave, it sounded like he was ready to flee, but he didn’t, he didn’t leave him. “I know that I hurt you and made you feel something that you didn’t want to. I know that you aren’t defenseless, I know that you had a life before me and managed to make it through it. I was just so afraid to lose you that everything gave me a reason to want to look after you,” Clark says, his heart beating quickly. He’s in pain, not the physical kind like being sore after a workout or stubbing your toe, but the emotional kind that you don’t know how to stop, the one that makes you feel like you’re drowning. It’s a pain so bad that you can’t even bring yourself to cry over it.

“I was wrong,” he says, “I was so completely wrong in treating you like you were a child like you were something I could possess. I get that you don’t want to talk to me…” Clark wanted everything to be okay. He wanted this to end wrapped up with a tiny bow that would ensure their happiness forever. He wanted some fairytale ending that he knew was unattainable, but with Bruce, it just seemed like it could be. He was his entire world. He’s slowly moving towards Bruce, he can’t stop himself from doing so, he just wants him, he wants to go back to how things were, but could they ever? Could Bruce forgive him? 

Bruce holds his breath for a moment before he sighs. “It’s hard staying mad at you, Clark. I don’t think I even know how to remain mad with you. I’m hurt by your actions but seeing as you made one mistake and I’ve made several… I’ll give you a chance to redeem that one mistake. I've never gotten the chance of redemption and I’ll give you that chance,” Bruce explains. His voice is still shaky but it’s laced with a genuine outlook. 

“I’m saying that I forgive you, Clark. But please don’t hurt me like that again,” Bruce finally turns to face Clark. It’s been a while since he looked directly at him for more than two seconds, but it only bothered him because he desperately missed Clark. He missed every aspect of him and he hated that. The one thing he never wanted to become is dependable on someone. He wanted to always remain a loner and stick to himself, Clark made it impossible for him. 

\---------------------

Chapter gif:


	14. Chapter 14: Friction is Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ THIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> This chapter contains mild smut. Grinding and untouched sex basically, if you are uncomfortable reading this then skip through the chapter until you see --------  
Which means smut is over.  
I will warn when smut begins.  
Thank you!

Clark’s face immediately lights up, a sudden relief washing over him. He hadn’t expected Bruce to forgive him that easily, but after what they had been through, he assumed that they were both just as hurt. He promises to himself that he would do anything to keep Bruce happy. His jealousy would be controlled, his insecurities would fade because keeping Bruce content was all that mattered to him. He leans forward a little, his eyes gazing at Bruce’s lips, “Can I kiss you?” he asks softly, his eyes full of love for him. 

When Bruce gives the indication that he’s okay with it he brings his face forward and meets his lips. He’s been itching to do this, it felt so good to finally kiss Bruce again. He had been denied of it for so long and now that he could, he would never take it for granted. Every kiss would be like the first and every touch as it if was the last. This brought Clark a new excitement, it brought him hope. The electricity between them absolutely breathtaking.

Bruce reaches his handle to softly rest against Clark’s cheek, kissing him back with a slightly desperate feeling to it. He felt so content to finally be able to do this again, he never wanted to stop. Although, he knows that forgiveness has never been one of his best skills. Bruce would sacrifice that aspect just to feel safe with Clark again. He pulls Clark down so that the kiss deepens, his heart aching.

Bruce hadn’t realized that he had tears pouring down his eyes, and he felt so vulnerable at this moment. He fucking missed Clark so damn much, and he regretted ending things so suddenly without working them out easily. It had been petty on his side, and Bruce had to accept and move on from that.

Clark had never felt something like this, he had never felt a love like this. He had always hoped to find someone that made him feel as whole as Bruce did. He kissed Bruce slowly but passionately, like something out of a dream. Time seemed to slow down and it was as if only the two of them existed. He felt Bruce’s desperation and if he was being honest, it matched his own. They had both repressed their feelings for each other for months, they were finally letting them out again.

\---------------------------------------------- Beginning of NSFW ------------------------------------------------------------

It was as if two birds had been caged up and kept with little to no air, Clark felt a hunger, a yearning to hold Bruce as he pulled him closer. He pulled away from his lips after a while to kiss all over his face, admiring every single part of it. He kissed at every single possible freckle that dotted Bruce’s face like stars. He was a true wonder, he was never going to let him go again. He moves from his face to his neck and begins to leave a trail of kisses. He takes time to suck at some of the spots, leaving hickeys behind. He had longed to do this again for a while.

Bruce gives a slight smile when Clark trails kisses on him. He’s relieved that they were alright again, even if their issues weren’t completely _ resolved _yet. Bruce flutters his eyes closed at the sensation of Clark sucking love bites on his neck. He hadn’t felt this in a while and it was somehow euphoric to feel this again. His entire body moves closer to Clark, struggling to even reach him since they were both standing and their height difference was a tad different. 

Bruce can’t help the small whimper that comes out of his mouth. His hand reaching to grab tightly onto Clark’s letterman jacket scared that he’d go again. Bruce hated their height difference, but he had missed the taller male towering over him occasionally. It was a relief to have Clark paying attention to him again. A soft whimper comes out of Bruce again, it’s unmanly, to say the least, but he didn’t care.

Clark can’t help but kiss at the boy’s collarbone, he moves him so that he can sit him down on his lap and kisses him once more. He expertly tugs at his bottom lip, leaving it roughened up and red. He gazes at Bruce, admiring him and how pretty he looks. He’s his own person, but only Clark can see him like this. It seemed so minimal and yet Bruce was almost putty in Clark’s hands. The soft whimpers were like music to his ears, a satisfaction glazing over him. 

He sets a hand behind Bruce and another one is tangled in his curly hair. He tugs at it with a little bit of force as he continues to kiss him. He hadn’t meant for it to go this far, but their combined desperation for each other caused one thing to lead to another. It wasn’t like they were going to fully have sex, Clark just wanted to relish in the other’s presence, he just wanted Bruce’s touch to last. He didn’t care about anything else.

Bruce is slightly surprised when Clark pulls him onto his lap. A soft moan tumbles out of his mouth when Clark tugs at his bottom lip, he notices Clark gaze at him and his face darkens red. He lets out another little moan when Clark tugs at his hair and meets his desperate kiss easily. Bruce knew Clark wasn’t going to go too far, and he had accepted that aspect. He didn’t want to go too far yet, but he wanted Clark in any way.

He was desperate for Clark, and it was obvious. The boy hadn’t touched him for months, and seeing that he was touching Bruce in all the right places made him regret it more. Right now, it’s just about him and Clark. Bruce knows that now and he doesn’t want to lose Clark again. He owes him a lot of his happiness, and he’ll let Clark do this.

There are a lot of desperate touches, it’s as if Clark will never see Bruce again after this. It’s a feeling of ecstasy like you’re doing something you aren’t supposed to and it’s exhilarating. Every touch renders him breathless, he’s just as sensitive as Bruce, he’s feeling him once more for the first time. It’s a feeling that Clark never wants to get rid of, the feeling of Bruce’s soft skin underneath his lips, his messy locks somehow becoming even messier as the evening goes on. 

Clark had never truly understood why people were so sex-driven, he only understood that it was a bit of a need, at least for him. Bruce made him come to a conclusion about these things, people (Bruce) were just damn amazing. Every movement of Bruce’s made him fall deeper in love, every little noise created a feeling within him that made him want to kiss him deeper, to hold him tighter, to love him harder. Clark’s life was complete.

Bruce arches his back at each touch that Clark gives him. It’s an unpredictable feeling, but he wants more of it. He wants so much more of it until he can’t handle it anymore. He knew Clark wasn’t taking it farther than this, but each dragging feeling of Clark’s fingers made his breath hitch. It’s not before long that Bruce unknowingly moves his hips slightly to grind gently down on Clark’s lap.

“Please,” he whimpers. “_ Please, _ ” he breathes out when he feels Clark’s hands still running all over his sweater, and Bruce bucks his hips harshly into Clark’s when he feels those skilled fingers of his work underneath his sweater. His eyes are lidded now with a lustful expression, but he’s still overwhelmed by every touch Clark gives him. He wants Clark to return the movement, he _ craved _friction.

Clark runs his fingers down Bruce’s spine, making it so that he almost shivers from the touch. When he begins to grind on him, Clark gasps, he hadn’t expected Bruce to do this. Every movement was desperate and accompanied by small whimpers that made Clark go crazy. The movement continued and Clark began to grind into Bruce as well. This created a push and pull force between them, adding to the sensation.

There was a different feeling that accompanied this, but it didn’t feel any less intimate. There was hardly any direct contact with each other’s skin or with their more intimate areas, but it felt personal. It felt just the same to Clark if anything it was more exhilarating and lustful. Anything beyond this almost seemed forbidden and it excited him in a way unlike anything else he had ever tried. He grabs Bruce by the waist as he lays back on the couch, still grinding against Bruce. This causes him to lean forward in order to gain more contact with Clark’s body and keep the friction intact. “I’ve missed you. You have no idea how much I’ve craved you,” he says, a breathy moan escaping his lips. 

Bruce lets out a loud whimper when feeling Clark grind back against him. His entire body shivering at the feeling and sensation. Clark felt better than any drug could. Bruce wanted to feel this feeling more. Anything related to Clark gave him a sensation of happiness that he hadn’t had in years. What could he say? Clark craved him and Bruce would let him have him. “H-Holy _ shit, _” he shakily says.

“Cl-Clark, I-I,” Bruce is shaking, his body not as strong as he remembered it to be when he had done acid once. “I t-think I’m close,” he stutters. He lets out another loud moan as his back arches, Clark feels like steel. It’s an odd feeling but it’s nothing bad. Just every thrust Clark has is with friction, enough friction that it makes Bruce cling onto Clark’s shirt.

“Not yet,” Clark says in a more serious tone, “You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, is that clear, baby?” He’s cupping Bruce’s chin in his hand to get him to look him in the eyes. He’s always taken a little longer to reach his climax, no matter the level of arousal. It’s because of this that he decides to stall and tease Bruce for a bit, he wants to see what reaction he can get out of the small male. 

He was already whimpering, tears in his eyes, he looked beautiful to Clark. The Kryptonian runs a hand up Bruce’s thigh, purposefully avoiding his crotch area. He’s even more observant of Bruce in this moment than he was previously, his face is making expressions that Clark didn’t even think were possible for him. He continues to grind against the other male, he throws in a few rougher, more unexpected thrusts just to make the already sensitive Bruce more aroused.

Clark’s movement against him is enough to make Bruce whimper again. “_ I-I _ don’t think I c-can,” Bruce whined. He’s trying his hard to hold on, but Clark is driving every part of him behind sensitivity. His legs shudder at Clark’s thrusts and his hips buck at this. “ _ Clarkkk,” _he whined again. Bruce was slowly reaching the limit. His hands now balled into fists against Clark’s shirt. His eyes open slightly more to lock eyes with Clark who was holding his chin. 

Bruce desperately moans, his body once again shaking as he was holding back his orgasm. His eyes tearing up too since he was sensitive. He likes it though. This feeling was likable to Bruce. He wanted to cum so _ badly _though. It was slightly sad though because Bruce was about to cum untouched. The way Clark moved against him and touched him drove him over his limit.

“You have to,” he retorts, “Just a little longer and maybe I’ll let you.” Bruce’s soft whimpers and whines make him want to let him off easy, but something within him is telling him to see how long Bruce can last. He wants to know if he’ll truly obey Clark and let him control this, at least for tonight. He knows how badly Bruce wants to cum, he can feel his desperate movements and attempts to get more feeling, more of a reason to climax more quickly. 

Clark holds off for a little longer, he loved the way Bruce handled himself, or more so the lack thereof, when it came to situations like these. It was like the quiet, put together Bruce was gone and replaced by somewhat of a shakey mess, it was quite arousing to Clark. Seeing Bruce let everything go in order to succumb to him gave him a feeling of pride. Bruce was normally so stubborn and fought to give people a piece of his mind when it was called for that Clark relished in seeing a side of him that everyone else on campus didn’t get to see. 

Bruce whined loudly when Clark still denies him. He’s trying hard not to let go. It’s difficult for Bruce, his entire body is shaking for release. His legs feel numb, but also like jello. “_ C-Clarkkkk,” _he softly moaned. His slight curls are sticking to his forehead, covering his eyes slightly. His turtleneck making him feel incredibly hot that he doesn’t even think twice when tossing the sweater off. He felt uncomfortable in its heat, so having it off felt like a blessing to him. 

His entire chest was exposed to Clark, but he was worried about trying to contain himself. Clark’s rocking rhythm is harsh against Bruce’s hard on. He can feel precum staining his pants and he’s sobbing slightly from the feeling of his body shaking in anticipation. However, he’s still enjoying it. Bruce had never truly had an experience like this without drugs involved. It was all so new to him, but he was proud that he was lasting so long.

Clark gives it a few more moments, he sees the small look of pride on Bruce’s face and it makes his heart swell with joy. He wasn’t just doing this for his own pleasure or to have his way with Bruce, it was something that required their equal interest in it and he was relieved that the other didn’t mind it. He can feel himself a couple of seconds away from finishing and finally decides to let Bruce off the hook. “You can go ahead, baby,” he says in a soft voice before watching Bruce’s expression change. 

He then comes himself, a satisfied look on his face. “I knew you could do it,” he reassures Bruce, he had seemed so unsure about himself before, but Clark knew that he could do more. They’re both a mess, their pants stained, the only thing left to do is clean up. He leads them both to their shared bathroom, their towels hanging on the rack. They clean themselves up and end the night in each other’s arms, Clark admiring Bruce as he had months before their argument. “I’ve missed this, I’ve missed you,” Clark admits once more.

\------------------------------------------------------- END OF NSFW------------------------------------------------------

Bruce was still shy about having his body exposed to Clark, which did end in Bruce asking Clark to turn around for him to clean up. “I’m still mad at you,” Bruce mumbled into Clark’s shoulder. It’s a harmless response and it’s not meant to be taken seriously. Although, Bruce wouldn’t admit that. 

It didn’t matter anymore to him. He wanted to repair the damage because he couldn’t imagine losing Clark again. Clark would never be someone Bruce could avoid for long. It was like he couldn’t stay mad at the older male. He truly trusted Clark easily, but that was just it. Trust was the main reason the two had a problem in general.

\---------------------

Chapter gif:


	15. Chapter 15: Manipulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THISS!!!!!
> 
> TW// ACID + NEEDLES

“I’m sorry for treating you like a child,” Clark says in response, his heart aching when he hears Bruce utter those words. He expected the least, this wouldn’t just boil over magically. He was just relieved that Bruce was even _ talking _to him right now, he had made him feel anything but strong and he knew that feeling helpless was the last thing Bruce wanted. 

“I’m mad at myself too,” he mutters softly, it wasn’t meant for anyone to hear, it was his way of coming to terms with it. It would probably be difficult for Bruce to trust him with something like this hanging over them, but they were slowly making up. “I can’t lose you again, Bruce...I won’t let myself lose you.” It was easier said, Clark was only thinking of what was happening at the moment, the two of them almost showing the most intimate parts of themselves. The worst was over to Clark. 

The next morning was a different exchange. Bruce had woken up late since they hadn’t set their alarms; quickly running out the door and to his room. Bruce threw on the usual black on black outfits he had, which was just a turtleneck and black dress pants. He left Clark a text that explained he went to class, knowing Clark had a later class that day. Bruce wasted no time running down the hall, but he stopped himself when hearing the sounds of a man sobbing.

Bruce turns around and heads towards the direction of the sobs. “John?” Bruce realizes who it is. It was John, the troublemaker who called himself ‘Joker’. How was he not suspended yet? John looked up at him; tears in his eyes. “Are you crying?” Bruce asked; slowly walking towards John. John almost moved away, but Bruce approached calmly. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Bruce always had a soft spot for people. He believed anyone had a chance of redemption.

“You’ve always been easy to manipulate, Bruce. Whether you want to admit it or not,” John smirks. Bruce steps back at this but screams when he feels a bag cover his head. It’s not before long that he’s knocked out by something harsh. 

Bruce wakes up to blackness. His head is pounding and everything hurts. He narrows his eyes to try and see better. He hears voices talking and quickly shuts his eyes to fake sleeping. “I’ve kidnapped him for one purpose. I just want to torture and kill him for messing with my plan that one time. I’m tired of rich boys hiding their wealth. Don’t you boys want to witness the ‘Prince of Gotham’ be tortured? I think that’ll be fun. Oh, he’s awake!” 

Bruce had opened his eyes when hearing tortured but was surprised that he was quickly called out. He stares up at John, who stares down back at him. Bruce realized he was handcuffed to a post. His eyes widen when looking at John. How could someone be so evil? “Why are you doing this?” Bruce’s voice hitches. 

John responds to this by grabbing Bruce’s hair, yanking at it so that Bruce looks up at him with a more bewildered expression. John freezes when seeing this expression, his grip loosening on Bruce’s hair. “Don’t ever look at me like that again,” he grumbled. It’s with a blink of Bruce’s eyes that the boy disappears.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark had woken up just in time to get ready and head to his later afternoon class, he reached for Bruce’s side of the bed to feel that he was gone, the warmth of his body had since dissipated. He unlocks his phone to find a message from Bruce explaining that he had gone to class and not to be alarmed. Clark texts him back a ‘Be safe, I’ll see you later,’ and goes about his day. When Clark goes back to his dorm for his break he expects to find Bruce back, but he’s nowhere to be found. He checks his phone to see if he’s texted back but there’s no response. Was Bruce mad at him again? Mad enough not to talk to him? He couldn’t be, he was probably at Barry’s, yeah, they were probably catching up after the break. ‘I’m assuming you’re with Barry, have fun and say hi for me,’ he sends before opening his textbook to study for their exam the following class. 

Clark enters the classroom and scans the room for Bruce since they had this class together. Everyone had their scantrons out and number 2 pencils ready, but Bruce wasn’t in class. He had never missed a lecture, much less a lecture where they had an exam. It was so unlike him that Clark began to panic a little, _ something wasn’t right _. He tries to focus on the exam, his foot tapping on the ground anxiously, he turns his test in and quickly heads back to the dorm. It’s then that he bumps into Barry in the hallway. “Barry! Holy shit, I’ve been hoping that I bump into you,” he says a sigh of relief. 

Barry saw that Clark was visibly nervous, it seemed like he was missing someone, but it couldn’t be Bruce...he had told him that he and Clark had made up last night. “What’s up, man? Hey, have you seen Bruce today? We were supposed to watch It Chapter 2 tonight but he hasn’t been answering my texts,” Barry asks innocently.

Clark’s breath hitches when he hears this, the anxiety in his chest only growing, “I thought he was with you? He left this morning and hasn’t come back to the dorm. He missed today’s math exam too, it’s not like him.” Clark’s tone was urgent, it was enough to send the entire school into a state of emergency if he were to talk to someone of authority.

“No--Wait, he missed an _ exam? _ Something has to be wrong, shit, he’s never done that. He went to class with a 102-degree fever once, there’s no fucking way,” Barry grabs Clark’s hand as they begin to search around Bruce’s more frequented places. They wait outside the classroom he should be headed to at this hour, but he doesn't show up. They search the library, they check in with Dick, they search every possible place that Bruce has ever shown the most menial interest in, but he’s nowhere. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had since left Bruce tied up in the adjoining room, he was going to begin to have his fun right then and there, but the boy had looked at him in such a way that made him regret his entire plan. He made him feel _ sorry _ for Bruce, he had never felt bad about torturing his victims before. Bruce, however, was different, he had a way to make someone feel as if they were hurting a baby, which John had never shown any remorse for either. It was a soft, heartbroken expression that Bruce made, he didn’t appear scared, he just seemed _ disappointed _ and it tugged at John’s unstable conscious. 

He comes back to Bruce, who seems emotionless as he walks into the room. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you? No, I would never leave our guest unaccompanied for too long,” he says, his voice sounds amused like he’s enjoying Bruce’s vulnerability. He had a few things planned for the boy, one of which was torture, but it wasn’t all. He had felt something odd when he met him, he knew that he wanted more than to hurt him physically. He wondered why he hated that bumbling idiot that called himself Bruce’s boyfriend and when Bruce had looked at him as he did earlier, everything simply clicked into place. “We’re going to be friends, Bruce, you and I, we’ve got more in common than you think.”

Bruce simply stares at him, devoid of emotions. A slightly scared look is on his face when he hears the last part of John’s statement. It’s malicious sounding, but also very concerning. “We could’ve been friends, but now that you’ve shown you are a manipulative person, I don’t think so John. I wanted to believe you had goodness in you. I wanted to trust you. What did I ever do to deserve you treating me like this?” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry finally stops the search. “This is pointless if I keep hiding this. Clark, I know you’re a blabbermouth but you can’t tell anyone what you’re about to witness,” Barry warns. He quickly zooms away, before returning in a red suit. “I’m the Flash. Nobody knows this secret, not even Bruce. You can’t let anyone know this. If people found out about me, I’ll be experimented on. Right now, my identity doesn’t matter. I need to find my friend.”

“Look I get it,” Clark says but is met by a look of confusion on Barry’s part, “I’m not human, I was born on the planet Krypton. It’s now destroyed but that’s not the point, the point is that when I’m on Earth I have powers. I’m practically invincible here,” he says after the coast is clear and hovers a little just to show Barry that he’s not lying. He uses his laser vision to melt a can that someone had left on the floor. 

“Okay, we get it, quit showing off, we have to save Bruce,” Barry says, just casually accepting that his best friend’s boyfriend was literally superhuman, “Come on I think I know who we can talk to,” he adds before taking off. Clark follows after him, luckily with his flight, he can keep up with Barry. They end up at Ivy and Harley’s dorm where Ivy ends up answering the door. 

“Okay, Barry, the campus has been quiet, they don’t need us right now. Why are you playing dress-up?” she says, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

“Bruce is gone, he hasn’t been in his dorm and he missed his classes, something’s wrong and we need to find him,” Clark says, desperate to find out where he can get Bruce back. 

“Are we sure he’s not just home for the weekend?” Ivy replies, she’s still not too sure if it’s a cause for emergency. 

“He doesn’t go home during breaks, why would he go home for a weekend. Ivy, I’m telling you, something’s up,” Barry says desperately. 

“Okay, I’ll help you, let me go get Harley,” Ivy disappears into another room for a bit and comes out with Harley linking elbows with her. 

“Who’s ass are we kicking today?” Harley says excitedly, it’s been a while since they've been able to go on a mission. 

“We’re not sure,” Clark says, his eyes widening when he remembers that he can listen to Bruce’s heartbeat. It’s pounding fast which means that wherever he is, he’s scared, which only makes Clark more desperate to find him, “We have to save him, I know that Bruce is in danger.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, John looks away from Bruce for a moment. He’s giving him that look again, the look that makes him experience the dreaded emotions that he’d prefer not to have. “That’s not very nice. I think we can still be close. There’s such a thin line between hate and love,” he says with a laugh. Bruce was too pretty to torture, he felt bad having to scar him and it was then that he promised to steer clear of hurting his face. “Why not do it? Why not have some fun, Brucie?” he adds, he looks like he’s lost his mind; like he cares little about the consequences.

“This isn’t fun. I don’t want to have fun with you, John. I know better than to cry like a child,” Bruce replies. He’s taken off guard when John grabs his wrists, turning them over so that his veins are exposed. “What are you-” Bruce notices a needle John was holding. “Don’t, what is that? What are you planning on doing to me?” Bruce starts to feel fear again. Whatever John wants with him can’t be good. “You don’t have to do this…”

“I might have discovered you used to have an addiction to acid, but that alone won’t make you who I want you to be, Bruce. You and I are going to have a bad romance, as Lady Gaga would say,” John laughs hysterically. “Harley and I had a tragic romance that was one-sided. Perhaps ours won’t be,” Bruce can’t even respond before John injects the needle in him. “You see, acid alone won’t make you insane as I want. I added my own special ingredients to make you the best part of you.”

Bruce’s eyes flicker close when seeing the needle, passing out at the injection. It’s not long before he wakes up in a room lit with some sort of vanity table. “Brucie, I have a gift for you,” John walks out. “Call me Joker from now on, Brucie. You belong to me now.” He hands Bruce a turtleneck with diamonds knitted into the collar of the shirt, half of the shirt was dark purple and the other half was a lighter purple. “This here, this sledgehammer is blank. You get to decide what you want it. Maybe your deepest fear that you now want to inflict on others… Put some makeup on that pretty face too and meet me outside, we have things to do.”

Bruce’s eyes scan the suit before he reaches to take it. “How exciting,” his voice lidded with confidence that he used to have. “I haven’t felt this good in a while,” he whispers to himself. Bruce puts on the turtleneck and decides to keep his dress pants on with it. They were quite flexible anyway, no point in changing them. He hadn’t known they matched the aesthetic until he looked at his reflection. Bruce’s eyes widen when seeing his hair had been dyed without his consent. Half of it was purple and the other half was black. Joker returns soon later, cackling evilly which made Bruce unknowingly shudder. 

“It’s missing something,” Joker smirks. “But I bet you were thinking the same thing. The injection won’t get its full effects until around two hours.” Joker reaches to grab three purple small diamonds that had a sharp edge, meaning they were meant to be earrings. “Pain’s a thing, Bruce. It’s a fucking masterpiece to us though,” Joker doesn’t hesitate before pushing the three small diamonds to align underneath his eye. Bruce lets out a loud whimper of pain, which makes the Joker almost want to stop. Finally, they’re asserted into his skin, branding him. “What are you afraid of, Brucie?” Joker cackles as he draws clown makeup on Bruce. It’s with black eyeliner though and he’s only adding the two long triangles underneath Bruce’s eye that doesn’t have the three diamonds inserted. 

Bruce stares at him through this. “Bats…”

“Great, now we’ll make that fear be someone else’s fear.” Joker smiles wickedly before he spraypaints the sledgehammer with a shape of a bat. He hands it to Bruce who takes it hesitantly. “Let’s go, Brucie,” and they were off. Joker dragging Bruce along who still had that damn look on his face. Joker couldn’t wait until he’d never see it again.

\----------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	16. Chapter 16: Not our Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW///  
MENTIONS OF DRUGS

“Alright, I suppose if we’re all showing our abilities… My name is Diana Prince,” Diana interrupts, startling the group since she appeared out of nowhere. “I’m Wonder Woman… I’ll assist in finding Bruce.”

“Count me in,” Hal’s voice startles the group too. Harley gasps when seeing Hal in a green suit, landing slowly onto the ground. “I’m Green Lantern, we need to save him.”

“You’ve all embraced your identities,” Clark says as he looks down at his hands, “I’ve never thought to use them, I’ve always tried to stay hidden. That’s over now, but we have somewhere to visit before we do this. I can't do this without it.” Clark takes off into the sky; when he had landed his adoptive parents had found information that led to a fortress his family had on Earth. They had said that when the time was right he should go there. 

He lands on what appears to be a frozen wasteland. There are no humans for miles except for the other heroes who had managed to come along. He sees an ice structure with sharp peaks a few feet ahead of him and notices that he can enter it. He looks around in awe, this was the last thing he had left that connected him to his home planet. When he walks in he’s stunned to hear a voice speak to him. “Kal-El, you’ve finally made your way here. Welcome my son,” it’s a male voice that Clark would clearly have no memory of, but he soon sees a hologram and it presents itself as his father, “I take it that you come here seeking knowledge about yourself, about your powers. Are you finally ready to become a symbol of hope, Kal-El?” 

Clark isn’t used to his birth name, he’s never heard it be used so often and it pains him that he’d only ever hear it be used in this context. “My boyfriend’s been kidnapped, I’m certain that he’s in danger and I have to get him back. This is the only way I know how to help. What’s the point in having these powers if I can’t use them,” Clark says, trying to get a greater understanding of who he is. 

“You’ll discover yourself slowly, but for now it’s important to keep your identity a secret. You’ve already kept life with your Earth family. I’m sure that you need a suit, something to show that you’re here to bring the people hope. I trust that it’s time to pass on the family’s symbol to you,” A piece of the floor opens and from it, a glass capsule comes up from the ground with a navy blue suit complete with a red cape and his family’s crest on it. 

“Thank you,” Clark says as he takes the suit out of the glass and changing into it. He wishes that he could have had more time with family, but he needed to save Bruce. “Let’s go, I can help locate him. We don’t have much time,” he says as he leads them all back to Virginia.

John had taken Bruce to a sketchy area just outside of campus where they encounter a few children playing soccer. One of them runs up to them after the ball is kicked their way, the boy kindly asking John if he would give it back. “You’re the one that lost it. Why should I have to give it back? Get out of our way,” he says in that same amused tone as he watches the boy begin to cower in fear. He pulls out a pocket knife as the child continues to beg for his ball back. “If you don’t shut up you’ll never make a sound again,” he threatens as he grabs the boy by the arm. 

Bruce was starting to feel the effects of the drug. He found himself mindlessly following Joker like a lost puppy. His craving for chaos dies when seeing the Joker harass a child. “Don’t hurt him,” Bruce interrupts, confidence in his voice as he pulls the child behind him and away from Joker. “This is a child… We can’t hurt children. I refuse to be a part of anything that reduces to murder.”

“Now why on earth are you defying me? Tell me, do you love me? You should answer this depending on the drug,” Joker snapped.

Bruce stares at him, still holding the scared child behind him protectively. “I…” He widens his eyes when a set of words he never imagined to say tumble out. “I do love you,” Bruce covers his mouth with one free hand. 

“Then, we will spare the damn kid but you’re gonna do what I say.”

“Y-yes,” Bruce mumbled.

John is about to drag Bruce away when Clark arrives, he had been looking for Bruce through his heartbeat, which had become erratic causing him to almost lose the calm he was struggling to maintain. He gets there just in time to hear Bruce utter those words, his heart breaking. He doesn’t even recognize him, Bruce has completely changed his appearance and he appears to be under some kind of influence. It can’t be what Clark was thinking, he wouldn’t, not after this long. 

“Kal…” Barry says softly, remembering that he had told them to use his Kryptonian name while he was Superman. 

“Don’t let it get to ya’. He’s manipulative, wonderboy, that’s not your Bruce,” Harley says, trying to keep Clark from completely rejecting the mission. If anyone knew what the Joker could do, it was Harley. If it hadn’t been for Ivy who knows what would have happened to her. 

“Let him go,” Clark says in an assertive tone as he walks towards the two. His eyes are full of pain and sadness, he shouldn’t have let Bruce go alone this morning, he should have woken up. “This isn’t right! What did you do to him!?” Clark wants to do more than just use words right now, he wants to completely destroy the man who took Bruce from him, but his morals would never allow him to. 

“Looks like you got yourself a shiny new suit, Kent. Don’t worry there’s no one around but us and it’s not like you did a very good job of disguising yourself in the first place. Ah! And you have a nice little entourage, oh, and Harley too, how’s it going, sugar?” Joker completely avoided Clark’s questions in an attempt to tug at his every last nerve. 

“Don’t fuckin’ call me that,” Harley snarls, ready to lunge at him, but is held back by Ivy and Diana. 

“Let Bruce go. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but if you leave me no choice, it won’t end well for you,” Clark is nervous, he just wants Bruce back. He’s struck with another pang of pain in his heart when he realizes that Bruce had never told him that he loved him. Was this his fault? Had he driven Bruce to the point of madness?

“Brucie, sugar, you wanna have some fun?” Joker interrupts Bruce from spacing out. Bruce looks quickly at him, waiting for his suggestion. “You see that guy in the blue,” Joker points to Clark. Bruce looks over at Clark, his eyes scanning over him with an unrecognizable expression. “He wants to hurt _ me _,” Joker smirked. “What are you gonna do about it, Brucie?” Joker reaches to grab Bruce by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. “Are you gonna let him do that?”

“No,” Bruce replies hesitantly. Joker lets go of his jaw before slowly handing him a string with a bright green sort of rock attached to it that was glowing. “What is this?”

“Your ex lied to you, he’s been an alien this entire time and here’s his one weakness. Do not disappoint me again, Brucie…” Joker warns. Bruce’s expression changes before a slow wide grin is on his face. He starts to laugh maniacally, before turning to face Clark with his sledgehammer in hand and the green rock. “It’s called Kryptonite, Brucie.”

Bruce starts to walk towards Clark with a more hostile stance. “Please don’t tell me your one weakness is a fucking rock,” Hal grumbled.

“Dude, I’m literally just finding this shit out myse- fuck,” he says, feeling the effects of the Kryptonite beginning to hit him already. He felt his strength reducing, he couldn’t just fly out of this situation, and to make things worse, he didn’t want to hurt Bruce. He may have been brainwashed, but Clark didn’t have the heart to hurt him. Aside from the Kryptonite, Bruce had a hold on Clark as well. 

Diana couldn’t bear to see Clark look as helpless as he did and used her lasso to try and hold Bruce back. It gave them just enough time for Barry to swoop in and move Clark away from the spot he was in. Without his powers, the sledgehammer would drastically hurt him. “Clark, he’s clearly not himself, I know him better than anyone,” Barry says, “He’s done something to him.” It hurt Clark more to know that somewhere inside Bruce was begging to be let go. How could someone who had easily taken his captor down before have been so quickly forced to work with that same person?

Diana sighs when hearing them speak, before tightening her lasso when noticing Joker leave. “Bruce, tell me the truth. What has Joker done to you? I demand you to tell me the truth.” 

The lasso flows and Bruce lets out a whimper of pain. “H-he injected me with a needle that had the drug I used to be addicted to. He dyed my hair without my consent. He pushed an earring through my cheeks skin just to make an aesthetic. He wants me to be his Harley Quinn and he wants us to have a romance.”

Harley frowns when hearing all this. “Poor fuckin’ Bruce, he doesn’t deserve this shit!”

Diana tightens her grip. “Do you love him?”

Bruce stares up at her in shock. “No…”

“That’s enough! I left for one second to my Brucie being hurt! I thought you could handle it.” Diana let’s go of her lasso before tucking it back in place. “Brucie, come here sugar,” he puts out his arms to open as a hug.

Bruce slowly starts to walk towards Joker, his eyes wide when seeing this as an indication of affection. Right when he reaches Joker, he’s forced to spin around and has a knife pressed to his throat. “Leave or I’ll slit his pretty pink throat. We are chaos, you cannot stop chaos! You are not heroes.” Bruce has a scared expression on his face.

“Let him the fuck go!” Hal snapped. “He has a life! Whatever drug addiction he had; it looked like he finally recovered from it! How could you force him back into it you evil prick?” Diana looks over at Clark, waiting for his next move.

Clark is almost shaking, it’s a reaction brought out by both anger and fear of what will happen to Bruce. He knows that he doesn’t want him dead, this wasn’t Bruce’s fault, he had basically implied that he didn’t want this and it made Clark hurt more than the thought of him doing this voluntarily. He didn’t want to do what he did next, he didn’t want to just leave Bruce there, but his life was on the line. He gives Bruce a look that he wishes he didn’t have to, it’s not pity, he knows that Bruce is strong, it’s reassuring, it’s showing him that he’ll come back. “Fall back, we need to strategize,” Clark says. He gives Bruce one last look, “I’m going to save you,” he says softly, it’s a heartbroken goodbye.

The team returns to Clark and Bruce’s living room and Barry is visibly angry, “What the fuck, Clark! You could have saved him! Now he’s stuck with that deranged clown who will do god knows what to him!” He has Clark by the shirt, giving him a few angry punches to the chest. Clark doesn’t even flinch, he simply takes them. He understands Barry’s anger, he’d do that same. 

“We can’t put Bruce’s life at risk. That wasn’t an empty threat, he has no sympathy for anything,” Clark says, his voice sounds authoritative, but there truly is hardly any life left in it. 

“You disappointed me again, Brucie. What did I say about disobeying me?” Joker is harsh, he doesn’t show any remorse for the harsh grabs he gives Bruce. At some points, he’s so rough that he leaves bruises on Bruce’s wrists and arms. “Why would you lie like that to all of those fools? Don’t you want to be here with me?” he’s feigning a hurt tone in order to gain some sympathy from Bruce, manipulation has always been his strong suit. 

Bruce almost chokes out a sob when feeling Joker harshly grip him. It’s then that the Joker realizes that injections won’t help. Bruce had a strong mind and it scared him to think of it. Nothing could make Bruce break. There was only one thing he could do. “Come with me, Brucie,” he grabs Bruce’s wrist harshly who winces. Joker drags him along, before tossing him into a car he stole. They drive together in silence, Bruce too afraid to say anything before Joker pulls over at some chemical warehouse. “Come on,” Joker snapped, pulling Bruce along.

Bruce follows Joker into the chemical warehouse and both go into an elevator that takes them to the top floor. “Tell me, Bruce, I did this once to Harley. But she did it willingly, would you die for me, Bruce?”

Bruce stares at him, his eyes narrowing. “No.”

“Would you live for me?” Joker asked, repeating the same line he once had said.

“I…” Bruce doesn’t know how to respond. “I would not.”

Joker is almost taken back with the two answers. It’s not like Harley. Bruce was nothing like Harley. Harley was an obedient dog. Bruce was unbreakable. “You will learn to say yes to both of those,” he simply pushes Bruce back, who screams when being thrown off the ledge. His adrenaline pumping as he falls down into the chemicals. “A shame,” Joker grumbled, walking off. When Joker threw Harley into the chemicals, he had left her there. That was when Poison Ivy saved her. Joker clenches his fists when remembering that damn look. “Argh!” Joker yelled in anger before diving off the ledge after Bruce. He lands into the chemicals and pulls Bruce out of it, who was unconscious. Bruce opens his mouth to gasp for fresh air, his eyes widening when seeing the Joker dived after him. Joker felt a rush of excitement run through him when seeing a small smirk appear on Bruce’s mouth before he starts to laugh hysterically.

\----------------------------

Chapter gif:


	17. Chapter 17: Jason Todd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW///  
ABUSE  
MINOR IS ALMOST KILLED

“You didn't think I would leave you here now, sugar?” he says as Bruce looks up at him. They’re both still covered in the chemicals and Joker’s attraction to Bruce seemed to grow after this change. To him he thought this was love. It was sick and twisted, but it was what he craved; he wanted absolute control over him.

“Tell me, would you die for me, Brucie?” Joker asks, a look of satisfaction on his face. Bruce simply nods. He had planned to make Bruce go mad, with this he would finally crack. He would become a man without remorse. It was what he hoped would make Bruce stay with him. He takes Bruce back to their base, “Shall we cause some misfortune on our way back?” he asks when he sees someone walking down the lonely road they’re taking. 

Clark senses a change in Bruce, he was still keeping track of his heartbeat and it had suddenly begun to pound very quickly for a few moments before calming down. It was erratic once more, but it wasn’t out of fear. Something had happened, but Clark wasn’t quite sure what it was. “Something’s off with Bruce,” he says to the gang. 

Harley gives him a concerned yet knowing look, “I might be reaching, but...he might’ve realized that he can’t control Bruce with drugs alone,” she pauses for a moment, a grave look on her face, “Now I don’t mean this to alarm you, Supes, but there’s something else that fucker does to gain control. There’s this chemical plant where when you’re exposed to it...it quite literally makes you insane. He did that to me, but Ivy came along. Bruce could still be there.”

Clark doesn’t hesitate to head towards the location that Harley had told him about, he was going to go alone, but Barry insisted that he come. When they arrive the plant is empty, it’s as abandoned as it always was, but Clark felt that Bruce hadn’t gone too far. He sees Barry motion to him from the ground as he’s flying and quickly lands, “I found them,” he whispers and peeks around the wall and into a lonely alley, “They’ve got someone corned, holy fuck.”

“Ah, Brucie, can you handle this thug in the building beside us? We need to gather them up together. Take these,” Joker hands Bruce two pistols. 

Bruce nods obediently before turning to walk towards the building. He left Joker to his own insanity planned on some victim. Bruce opens the door and is taken aback by what he sees. The criminal he’s supposed to gather them up was… About to kill a damn child. “Use your x-ray vision, Clark, what do you see?” Barry whispers.

“What are you doing? Joker asked me to get you. Why are you touching a child?!” Bruce snapped. His eyes narrowing when seeing a slight flash of blue run through the man's veins. _Strange..._

“Why the fuck do you care? You’re Joker’s puppet now. We’re evil, dumbass, it’s what we do.” 

“He never told me to round you up alive,” Bruce whispers. He doesn’t hesitate before grabbing the two pistols and pointing it at the criminal who was about to attack Bruce. “Think again, robot, step away from the child.” The criminal steps aside when hearing Bruce called him out for being robotic, and Bruce quickly runs up to the little boy. “Are you alright? What’s your name? Do you have parents? Don’t move,” Bruce snapped the last sentence when seeing the criminal move slightly.

“M-my names Jason,” he whispers. “My mum said she’d pick me up but this guy told me he was my uncle…”

Bruce glares at the criminal. “Jason, do me a favor. Do you know the alphabet?” 

“Mhm,” Jason sniffs.

Bruce nods at this. “Did he touch you with his knife? Point to where if so.”

Jason puts his hand on his leg and chest. “Here…”

“Cover your ears Jason, close your eyes, start singing the alphabet as loud as you can,” Bruce’s voice is dark and demanding.

“O-okay,” Jason whispers, doing as he’s told. “A-B-C,” Bruce clicks the trigger. “D-E-F,” a loud bang before Bruce quickly grabs Jason and moves him out of the room. Jason slowly uncovers his ears and looks up at Bruce. “What happened to him…?”

“Don’t worry about it, here’s some change. Go to the payphone across the street and dial your mum’s number, okay?” Bruce replies softly.

“T-thank you,” Jason smiled. “I hope we meet again someday, you’re awesome!” He quickly runs off towards the payphone.

“What the fuck was that, Brucie?!” Joker screeched, grabbing Bruce by the collar and slamming him into a wall. “You just killed Billy the Android! You were supposed to get him! Why did you kill him? For the fucking child!”

“He was going to get assaulted! I couldn’t just stand there and watch!” Bruce yelped in pain when Joker tightens his grip around his neck. “I-I won’t do it again,” Bruce finally whispers.

“Good,” Joker snapped, letting him go.

Clark watches as Bruce enters the warehouse and looks past the walls, “He’s approaching a guy, he’s not alone in there, I just can’t see who it is...hold on- shit it’s a kid,” Clark knew that Bruce would never hurt a child, but he wasn't sure what he was doing there. He hears arguing, with his hearing the fight is clear, despite Bruce being brainwashed, his morals are still intact...for the most part. There’s the loud bang of a bullet and the sound of a body dropping to the floor. Clark and Barry take the opportunity to quietly make their way around the warehouse to meet up with Bruce. 

When he sees the child he looks over at Barry, “Take the kid home and come back, he shouldn’t be waiting around at a dump like this.” Barry nods and goes up to Jason while Joker and Bruce are distracted. 

“Hi, I’m the Flash,” he whispers, “I’m a hero and I’ll get you home in a jiffy.” 

“That’s not a very reassuring name, touch me and I’ll scream and I’m pretty sure that guy over there will kick your ass,” he points to Bruce and refuses to move from the payphone. 

“That guy’s my best friend, actually, and he doesn’t know I can do this but I’m pretty sure it’s better than hanging around this sketchy ass place, so like, come with me because I’ve got a rescue to do,” he extends a hand and Jason slowly grabs it before he picks him up and runs off, dropping the kid off with his mom and immediately running back to where Clark was.

\---------------------

Chapter gif:


	18. Chapter 18: Master Bruce?

Clark is hiding with his back pressed to the wall of the warehouse when he hears Bruce yelp in pain. It ignites a fit of anger in him that causes him to blow his cover and burst into the room. It was a dramatic entrance, he’d admit, but he couldn’t stop himself. “You think that’s love?” Clark points out, noticing that he’s not exactly hidden, “He’s in pain you asshole, he was doing what was right? Do you have no remorse for a fucking child?” Clark looks over at Bruce, a desperate, pleading look in his eyes. 

“Bruce, please, this isn’t you. You’re stronger than this, you’re better than this,” he tries to coax him back, “Let him go, he’s not your pet, he’s not something to manipulate and then toss out.” 

Bruce hisses in pain when Joker tightens his grip. Clark’s appearance caused anger to rush through Joker. He holds onto Bruce’s wrist harshly, leaving more bruises there. “W-who are you?” Bruce whispers, but Joker slams him against the wall again. “I’m sorry!” Bruce quickly stampers.

“Stop speaking to the enemy. He’s the abusive one. I saved your life from him. You simply don’t remember because you’re insane. Don’t you know how insane you are? You killed your parents, Bruce…”

“No, he didn’t!” Barry yelled. “Stop lying to him! Bruce, you killed a man today. You’re against killing people! Look at yourself in the mirror. You’re being forced to be evil but you can’t. You still end up fighting back. Do you really want to smash people's skulls in?! Does that sound appealing? Does hurting children or people with children sound nice to you?” 

“Don’t listen to him, Brucie, you’re insane!” Joker laughs.

Bruce stares at Barry. “Stop holding my wrist so tightly! You’re hurting me!” Bruce finally yelled, grabbing the Joker by his hair and shoving him away. “Y-you’re all overwhelming me… I don’t know who to believe and I’m overwhelmed!”

“Brucie, listen to me. I dove into the chemicals. I could’ve left you there. If these guys cared for you why didn’t they save your life, huh?”

Bruce widens his eyes at this. “You’re right… I’m sorry.”

“So he did do it,” Barry says, his tone is grim and he can’t quite seem to grasp the fact that his friend has truly been driven to the point of sheer insanity. Even then, however, he still had hope, they could still get him back. Bruce had already fought back once, he was stronger than this and both Clark and Barry knew it. 

“Bruce, baby, do you think I wouldn’t have saved you if I knew? He doesn’t care about you, you’re stronger than this, I know you are. You never take orders from anyone, this really isn’t you,” Clark moves forward, reaching out for Bruce. He’s so close and he craves to touch him again, to hold him and to keep him safe. He wishes that he could have prevented all of this. “Come home, Bruce,” Clark says, his tone is inviting and warm, it’s what he wants Bruce to come back to. 

“After all we’ve been through, Brucie? You’d really leave me for _ him? _” Joker says in astonishment. He sounds truly heartbroken, but Clark knows that it’s just an act, “If you leave now, I’ll know that you never loved me.” Clark’s eyes widen at the word, it’s a lie, but it still causes this ache in his chest. It makes him feel as if it would just be better if they ripped out his heart fully. 

“Stop it! Stop telling me what to do!” Bruce cries out. “I can’t listen to all of you at once. I don’t remember who I am. You say I killed my parents but I don’t think I did!” 

“Brucie, you’re just in denial,” Joker huffs.

“No! I don’t think I am. I struggle to pull the trigger when seeing the villain. I killed Billy only because I knew he wasn’t a real person. He was just some type of villain you had designed. You could’ve made it less obvious when I saw electrical wiring! Why would you have a damn robot hurt a child?! What are you hiding from me?! Who am I?! Who is he?! He’s not my ex, is he? Why are you lying to me!” Bruce screamed.

“Brucie, baby, you’re irrational,” Joker tries to reason with him.

“Shut up!” Bruce snapped. “Who throws someone they love into chemicals?! How is that love? I don’t know why but I feel wrong. I feel like I’m incredibly lost.” Bruce wants to cry, he doesn’t know who he is anymore.

“Master Bruce,” a soft voice says in a direct tone. Bruce turns quickly at this to face the direction of the voice. His heart shattering when remembering the face in front of him. “It’s me, Master Bruce, Alfred. Gosh, how it took so long to find you…”

“A-Alfred,” Bruce remembers instantly. Alfred had been a family friend, almost a father figure to him when his dad wasn’t around for work trips.

“Master Bruce, if you trust me enough to inform you of who you are, I shall,” Alfred calmly states.

“How about n-,” Joker is interrupted when a lasso flies around him. It tightens around him, preventing him from moving.

“-You’re not touching him,” Diana sternly says. She had come by herself, thinking they would need her assistance. 

“Tell me,” Bruce’s voice breaks.

“You’re name is Bruce Wayne. Your parents died when they were shot in an alleyway. You were determined to train yourself to become someone unable to break. You took classes to perfect yourself. You have always been a good boy, Master Wayne. You and your boyfriend had a slight fight. Joker is not the man you love, he is,” Alfred points to Clark. “Barry has been your best friend since kindergarten.” 

“Bruce, he kidnapped you! You and Clark had made up. It was a stupid fight, Clark never abused you. The Joker does though, look at your wrists. Look at your cheek. Look at your damn hair. He ruined you without your consent,” Barry tries to reason.

Bruce widens his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks after hearing this. “The one thing I’ve always hated is manipulation. I’m disgusted that I subjected myself with this…” Bruce's voice shakes. Diana sighs in relief before taking her lasso back. Bruce doesn’t hesitate to push past everyone and hug Alfred tightly. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to let him live for what he has done to me!” Joker yelps before he starts to run. Bruce pulls back from the hug quickly, he moves past them to run full speed after Joker, tackling him as he starts to punch him over and over. He’s beyond furious, he’s angry and hurt. He feels used and defeated. 

\------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	19. Chapter 19: Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse, I’m going to stop putting Tw’s that the book has already mentioned to have. We will put TW’s if it’s something the book hasn’t messaged. Just don’t read this book if you’re easily triggered. The one thing you’ll never have to worry about is a non consent warning, we don’t write r*pe. Simply because it disgusts us.

“Yes, yes, kill me! It only takes one day to make the sanest man crazy, and you’ve proven my point! This is all I’ve ever wanted! I know now I didn’t feel love for you. I felt an obsession to ruin your damn life, Bruce!” Joker cackles. Bruce keeps punching at Joker, crying and screaming the entire time.

“You bruised my wrists! You poisoned me with my past drug addiction! You threw me into chemicals! You ruined my relationship! You lied to me about everything and I will kill you!” Bruce cried out. “You slammed me against the wall! You held a knife against my throat!”

Barry almost reaches out to stop Bruce, but he’s alarmed when Harley grabs him and pulls him back. “He deserves this, I came to watch the shitshow.”

Joker managed to escape Bruce’s grip and he runs into the abandoned warehouse behind them which makes Bruce quickly chase after him. Diana keeps back Clark too, not wanting the Joker to live for what he had done. Poison Ivy held Hal back too, who wanted to go after Bruce. Bruce tackles him again and reaches for the knife in his pocket. Right as he’s about to plunge it through Joker’s head, he stops. He wipes his tears away and steps off Joker before walking slowly to the exit. The chemical's effects were burning through his head as he walked. “_ Cl-Clarkkkk! _” Bruce cried out before running towards him.

Clark’s eyes are watering, he’s trying to stay as calm as he can for Bruce, but the emotions are overwhelming. He opens his arms to bring Bruce into a hug. It’s tight and warm, he doesn’t want to let him go. He strokes Bruce’s curls and rests his chin at the top of his head. “It’s okay,_ shh _, I’m here. We’ll get through this,” he comforts him and allows him to hold onto him for as long as he needs to. He’s reluctant to stop as well. 

He moves Bruce back a little and cups his chin with his hand, “Let’s go home, yeah? Unless you need some time with Alfred, it’s your call.” Bruce still had a long way to go, the chemicals would probably mess with him for a while and the recovery would be harder than when he had gone off of acid. He’s not forceful with his actions and only handles Bruce gently. He doesn’t make him do anything more than hugging unless Bruce wants to. 

“You let him live?” Harley says in shock, “That’s really noble of you.” Anyone else would have been desperate for revenge. They would have ached to see their captor have paid for what he did. In a way, Joker did though, he wouldn’t have his way with Bruce again; Clark would make sure of it. 

“Uh, this place kinda blows, it’s like midnight and I have a midterm tomorrow. Can we take this party back to school?” Hal chimes in. 

“I’m afraid you cannot do that. Master Bruce must need urgent care. He’s been exposed to chemicals for god’s sake! You all may get home, but you are coming with me. You’re responsible for him just as much as I am, Mr. Kent,” Alfred instructs. He’s trying to keep calm but he’s literally freaking out about Bruce's state. After all, Bruce was his entire world. He wanted to keep him safe, no matter the cost.

“I have to agree… I’m feeling quite woozy,” Bruce mumbled. 

“Let’s get him into my car,” Alfred instructs. After they get situated, Alfred quickly helps Bruce up the stairs of the manor with Clark trailing behind. “Master Bruce, I am quite sorry that your secret of being a billionaire is out, but it is inevitable.”

“I-It’s okay, Alfred,” Bruce hisses in pain when Alfred sets him on his bed. Alfred immediately starts to tend to his wounds and scan his body with high tech from Wayne Industries to assist in making sure Bruce recovered. “It seems he was also hiding his own secrets,” Bruce looks up at Clark. His eyes are red from crying and he looks tired. Bruce hadn’t eaten in days.

“You seem hungry… I will fetch you something to eat that’ll assist your wounds and recovery. I assume you two want a moment,” Alfred bids a polite farewell before hurrying to make Bruce a meal.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce whispers. 

“It’s not your fault,” Clark says reassuringly, he knew that Bruce would beat himself up about it, but he wasn’t going to let him, “Joker isn’t right, he’s a sick person, Bruce. You were treated horribly and under the influence of something. I knew you’d overcome it, though.” Clark wasn’t going to leave Bruce, he wasn’t going to run simply because of something that wasn’t even his fault. 

“I guess I should come clean since we’re kind of sitting in a manor that I didn’t know you had. I’m an alien, I was sent here on a ship as a baby because my planet was destroyed and now I’m here. I guess because of it I’m practically invincible except for, uh yeah, that dumb green rock,” Clark explains, attempting to humor Bruce a little, “I’ve simply tried to blend in my whole life, it’s why I never told you or anyone, but I guess if you can figure out that Peter is Spiderman, it was only a matter of time anyway.” 

“I kind of figured something was off when you could carry me without breaking a sweat. Even I know that’s impossible. People have to take breaks. I trust you, Clark, you being an alien doesn’t phase me. I-I’m just glad that I am alive,” Bruce admitted. “I’m glad I hadn’t murdered anyone either. That would’ve been too much to handle.” Alfred soon returns with more tests. He injects something into Bruce’s vein near his wrist, which makes Bruce wince.

“This will clear out anything the Joker put into your body. It’s cleaning out the chemicals from the inside. The tests say you weren’t affected too badly. It’s mostly the drug injection that is hurting your brain and mindset. You should be all well tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Kent, for taking care of him. I will return later in the night to check if all is well. You are welcomed to stay with him. Sleep well, Master Bruce,” Alfred smiles softly, hugging Bruce who returned the hug tightly. He lets go and pulls back, leaving Bruce and Clark alone. Bruce ate some of the food Alfred had brought in, his eyes on Clark as if he was scared something would happen again.

“I’m glad that you’re alive too, I don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you because of him...or to anyone for that matter. I knew that you wouldn’t kill anyone, even under the influence of something, you have self control, you’re strong. No one else would have let the Joker live,” Clark admired Bruce, it was more than admiration over the fact that they were dating, he admired his strength, his courage, he was someone to look up to and he understood why he cared for him so much. Bruce was unlike anyone else that Clark knew. 

“You’ll be okay, I’m not leaving your side, just like that first night, remember?” Clark says softly, a smile on his face as he reaches out to gently caress Bruce’s face. “Get some sleep, it’s probably been ages since you’ve gotten proper rest,” Clark could tell that Bruce was absolutely exhausted, it was so much for the human body to handle. He sits at the edge of Bruce’s bed just to give him a bit more warmth.

Bruce smiles slightly at this. It had been awhile since he smiled. He ends up falling asleep easily. Alfred comes in one more time during the night to check on Bruce, sighing in relief when seeing his body seemed to be normal. The next morning, there was a knock on the room door. Bruce gently nudges Clark to wake up. He stands to go answer the door, widening his eyes when seeing who was there. “Harley? What are you d-” Bruce is caught off when she pulls him into a hug.

“I’m so fuckin’ glad you’re okay! We were scared that the chemicals would have driven you insane,” she frowns. “Alfred let us in, I hope that’s okay?”

“Us?” Bruce questions. He backs up to let Harley in who is followed by Poison Ivy, Barry, Diana, Dick, Peter, and Hal. “Aren’t you all missing class? What brings you here…?”

“Dude, we were all fucking worried about you. Barry insisted we’d come see you and Dick forced us to come. Not that we didn’t want to. I’m glad you’re recovering,” Hal is the first to speak.

“Bruce, it is wonderful to see you healthier. You seem to be recovering rapidly. I always knew you were a strong minded person. Not even chemicals could drive you mad,” Diana reaches to give him a hug, which Bruce awkwardly returns.

“I can’t believe you never told me,” Barry frowned. “We’re best friends, Bruce! I don’t care if you did drugs once. You should’ve told me… I could’ve tried to help you. I didn’t want you to be alone back then. I wish you would’ve told me. I love you so much, Bruce, nothing can change that. Not even something materialistic,” Barry huffed.

“I’m so sorry,” Bruce whispers, pulling his friend into a tight hug. Barry returns it quickly. He was happy to receive the affection.

“Don’t apologize to me! Also, Peter insisted on coming. It was kinda awkward because he doesn’t have a license so this guy, Mr. Stark, had to drive us. It was kinda weird, not gonna lie,” Barry coughed. 

“He insisted on taking me! I can’t just say no to freaking Iron man!” Peter pouted. “Bruce!” He quickly hugs him.

“What the fuck? You know Iron Man?” Clark asks in confusion, “Wait, you’re literally spiderman. Why didn’t you help us then!?” He’s not saying it in an angry tone, if anything, he’s teasing the boy. He was probably off on a job with the Avengers or something, he had a busy life. He was in a room full of people who could relate to him, they were their support. Suddenly, the world wasn’t so lonely anymore, Bruce had people who truly cared for him and it made Clark happy. 

“If I knew what was going on I would have kicked that guys ass, I’ve trained for years for this, but _ someone _ didn’t tell me,” Dick looks at Clark, feigning anger.

“We get it, Dick, you’re flexible, please tell us more,” Peter retorts. 

“Okay, Mr. Radioactive Spiderbite, I also know a shit ton of martial arts and yet no one thought I wanted to tag along, but that isn’t the point. The good thing is that this short badass is okay!” Dick says and tackles Bruce in a hug, the kid was gaining a lot of adoration for Bruce, it had been that way since they first met in the cafeteria. He was starstruck. 

———————————

Chapter gif:


	20. Chapter 20: Three Words Long Awaited

“Who gives a fuck about class when your pal literally went through hell and back,” Ivy says, “Now I hate men, but you’re not so bad.” Clark looks at them all in amazement, they were just a bunch of misfits trying to make it in the world. Bruce looked so much happier as well, he was sure that the visit meant the world to him.

Bruce hugs Dick back tightly. “I’m not that short,” he grumbled. 

“That’s the Bruce we know,” Barry laughs. “Maybe we should all stick togethe- not you Peter, you have the avengers or whatever.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything!” Peter huffed.

“Not all the time. We can sometimes sit together at lunch break or hang out occasionally. I have other friends and I’m afraid I’m getting tired of men,” Ivy retorts. “We should give them some space. We’ll see you both at college again, alright?”

“Thank you for visiting,” Bruce says politely. After they leave, Bruce turns to face Clark again. “S-shouldn’t you be going back to class?”

“I can get the notes off of Peter, it’s fine,” Clark says, “I’m not going to leave you here, I just got you back. Unless you’re tired of me already?” Clark didn’t have many classes on this day of the week, just two that didn’t require attendance and the notes were pretty easy, so he didn’t really stress out about it too much. Beside that, he wanted to spend some time with Bruce and make sure that he really was okay. 

“I’m not just here because Alfred said that you were my responsibility if that’s what you’re thinking. I’d rather know you’re safe because I’m here than be stressed out at school, I wouldn’t be able to focus anyway. I know you can handle yourself, but you need to rest for now,” Clark assures Bruce that he wasn’t going anywhere. He gives him a fond smile, he doesn’t mean to be so clingy but he can't help it, he’s never been able to help it with Bruce.

Bruce scans his face, before his eyes start to water. He reaches up to cup Clark’s cheeks, pulling him gently down before hesitantly kissing him. It’s a soft and sad kiss, one meant to show that he had been incredibly hurt. It also meant that he was happy Clark was there. He trusted Clark more and more everyday. He looks broken, his face is full of sadness and his eyes are weighed down by all that has happened to him. 

“C-Clark, I  _ love  _ you,” Bruce murmurs. “I truly love you…” Bruce wasn’t lying and he knew that. Bruce knew now that he loved Clark, despite his once fears. This event made him understand now what love was. His body ached to be in Clark’s arms. His entire existence felt weighed down by everything. He just wanted to be with Clark. Clark was the only thing left that made him truly happy. 

Clark is alert when Bruce turns to look at him and accepts the kiss, returning it and hoping to reassure Bruce with it. He knew that things wouldn’t be cured by some force of magic, but he had Bruce back and it was all that mattered to him. When Bruce pulls away he’s almost sad for the touch to go, he hasn’t kissed him in days and it had made him feel quite uneasy. 

His eyes widen, and tear up when Bruce utters those words, they were shy and barely audible, but Clark had heard them clearly. His ears weren’t playing tricks on him and neither was Bruce. He pulls the shorter male into a tight, loving hug, he wants to hold him until all of pain goes away, he wants him to feel at ease once more. To others this looked like a simple hug, but it meant so much more to Clark, to him it was more of a declaration of love than anything else, “I love you too,” he says softly as he kisses Bruce’s forehead after pulling him away to have him look up at him.

Bruce smiles up at him in response. “I love you splendidly, Clark. You’re never not on my mind,” Bruce softly replied. He reaches to kiss Clark again, it’s a soft and passionate one. He pulled away after a moment, resting his head against Clark’s chest. Bruce knows he went through a lot, but being with Clark was relieving. It was nerve wrenching what he had witnessed, but it didn’t matter. He was almost thankful he hadn’t killed anybody.

“Do you think I missed a lot? I heard I missed the exams…” Bruce mumbled. “I’m going to have to catch up with you, huh? You’re finally ahead of me in class, Kent,” he moves his head to look up at him, a slight teasing smile on his face. “You know I’m going to catch up, but I want to know if you did well?” 

“We practically just caught up to you, you’re always like three lessons ahead,” Clark says with a chuckle, “Oh me? I aced the exam, being an undercover hero is fun and all, but it doesn’t pay the bills, besides I don’t think you’d be proud if I failed because I was thinking up a strategy to get you back in case you were kidnapped ...which I definitely wasn't ...not in class…..of course not.” 

He had done particularly well despite being worried out of his mind. He had the notes from their classes together too, just in case Bruce wanted to review them. “We can study, I also told the prof that you were sick with a kidney infection and had to be hospitalized, you’ve never missed before so he didn’t ask for proof, but I’m sure he’ll be glad to have you back in class. You’re his best after all!” Clark pinches Bruce’s cheek gently, a look of adoration on his face, before kissing the spot that he had pinched.

Bruce narrows his eyes at this. “Have you been skipping class?” He playfully slaps Clark’s hand away. “Clark, you’re behind as well. I am totally not tutoring you. By the way, what can you do since you’re basically a superhero. Like, Superman, for example. You remind me of a hero that would be called that,” Bruce smiles. “Tomorrow we better head back to the dorm, Clark.”

Alfred walks into the room with breakfast on a tray. “Help yourself, both of you,” he smiled politely before pausing for a second. “By the way, Master Bruce, are you capable of returning to school tomorrow?”

“I believe so, Alfred. I haven’t had any side effects other than some of the bruises hurting a little. They’ll fade away eventually though. Scars are a reminder of what happened, so I don’t mind them,” Bruce admits. 

——————————————

Chapter gif:


	21. Chapter 21: Kansas Break

“To be fair, we’ve all been missing class trying to look for you,” Clark says in his defense, “We just didn’t feel it was right to go on with our daily lives unless we had you. Oh and my powers? I have super strength, I can feel people’s heartbeats and locate them with it, I can shoot lasers out of my eyes, I can blow gusts of wind and freeze shit with my breath and uh, oh... I can fly among other things. I haven’t grasped it all.” He smiles innocently at Bruce as if these are all just normal things. 

“Can you pay for my insurance?” Bruce jokes. “Or magically form money? That would be quite nice. I’m kidding, I promise.”

Clark looks at Bruce incredulously before laughing, “Bruce, you’re loaded!? If I could just make money out of my ass I wouldn’t be in school, fucking capitalism,” he mutters at the end, “But hey, there’s my sassy boyfriend, it’s good to have you back.” Clark kisses Bruce, it was a nice change, there was still a lot for Bruce to process and deal with, but they would get through it. 

The two spent their final day at Wayne Manor chatting casually with Alfred and going over anything the two had missed in their classes. The following morning they left the city and returned to the more rural streets of Virginia and their tiny dorm room. It was not the lavish setting they had just been in. After this ordeal it was like Bruce and Clark were joined at the hip, they were inseparable but they still knew when to give each other space, it was a relieving combination. 

Clark would look at Bruce and feel as if he was gazing at his entire world, he loved him and yet there were times where he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He didn’t quite know what to do when this happened, his thoughts consumed him in moments like these, he was in love with Bruce, that was true, but this was still new to him, he was still figuring things out for himself. He can live his entire life believing that he was one thing and suddenly things were different. It was as if he didn’t even know himself. He had been particularly infatuated with Lois Lane in high school, but it wasn’t nearly to the level of love he had for Bruce. He had thought that he was bisexual because of this and hadn’t thought much about it until now. He had no idea if he even fit that category, nor why he had to label himself to the world in a certain way. Couldn’t he just be human and love whoever the fuck he did regardless of their gender? 

A few months pass as Clark tries to gain a hold of himself and spring break is only a few days away. He thinks that maybe going home for a bit will help clear his head and it has been a while since he’s seen his parents after all, “Hey Bruce, what are you doing this spring break?” he asks one night as they’re sitting on the couch marathoning Game of Thrones.

“No! Rhaegal just died! Oh, I should be free. Being an orphan and all, I don’t go home much during breaks. Anyway, what I’m saying is I’m free, why?” Bruce wipes away his tears after seeing the dragon die before him. He pauses the show to pay attention to Clark. He was still recovering after all that had happened. It would take him a while to fully recover. 

The two were closer now as well. He was infatuated with Clark beyond anything else. Bruce accepted he was in love with him too. Anything to do with hanging out with Clark was exciting. He wondered what Clark was hinting at though. Were they going to spend a spring break together?

Clark’s face lights up, “I was going to go home and I wanted you to come along. I wanted to maybe show you around, spend some time together,” he says. He would think that Bruce wanted to go home with Alfred for the break but that didn’t appear to be correct, “So, would you want to go?” 

He was nervous about this, he hadn’t told his parents that he was dating anyone, much less a male. He wasn’t sure how they would take it, he still wasn’t even truly sure if he wanted to tell them about his sexuality since he wasn’t even sure about that himself. “ I just think it would be more fun with you around...and I also don’t want to leave you here for an entire week,” he explains 

“Clark, I would be honored to go and meet the people who raised you to be this splendid. I am glad you even trust me enough to meet them since I am shy and all. I’ll do my best to be talkative with them! I can pay for the flight there if you’d like? Anything I can do to contribute would be nice. I’d hate for you to cover all the expenses of travel, even if you are a powerful alien.” 

Bruce is startled when hearing the sound of the knocking. He stands up and walks to open the door to be greeted by Barry. “Hey, just stopping in because I’m about to head out with Hal. We’re going to hang out over the break since our parents are… Unavailable.” 

“Since when are you and Hal friends? Anyway, you’re just in time to help me convince Clark to let me cover travel expenses!” Bruce replied.

“Awesome, yeah, let him cover it,” Barry demanded.

“Aw sweet, have fun with Hal!” Clark says when he hears Barry from the door, “There’s no way I’m just going to let you pay for everything, I’ve got it, this was my plan anyway.” He’s not going to just allow Bruce to spend so much on a trip he hadn’t even known he was going on until now. He had saved enough for the two of them to go and it felt wrong to make Bruce do everything. 

“I’ve made up my mind, I have the money, Bruce, you don't have to do that, seriously,” that was the last thing he wanted, his boyfriend dropping money on him. 

“Dude, come on, he’s offering,” Barry says, he feels like he’s going to lose this battle, but then again this isn’t his relationship, “I should probably go, yes, Hal needs me to tie his shoe. Have a nice break!” he says as he bolts out the door. 

“I love you, but I’ve got this one, please. You can pick the next trip, I promise,” Clark tries to compromise. 

“At least let me cover the food expenses - wait are you planning on flying? Clark, flights are expensive! Where are you planning on going anyway? You never mentioned that. Are we staying in Virginia? Are we driving? Are we flying? Are we taking the bus? I can just have Alfred drive us? I’m rich, Clark, I have a private jet for crying out loud. I have my driver's license too. Wherever you want to go I can take off expenses from the both of us if we just use what I already have,” Bruce huffed.

He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. Clark surely wouldn’t decline common sense, right?

“Well, my parents live in Kansas, so we’d be taking a flight and-- hold on, you have a jet?” Clark says in astonishment, he didn’t know he had anything other than his mansion, “But, I can’t just let you do everything, I’m already dragging you along.” Bruce did have a point, but Clark wasn’t going to back down easily when he had made up his mind. 

“Okay, what matters is that we get there, but, you’re not spending anything else,” It was difficult for him to accept things like this, “It’s not like I already bought the tickets, that’s just ridiculous.” He hadn’t, but he was just teasing Bruce a little, “I’m kidding, I wouldn’t do it without telling you beforehand.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the last part. “I have to pac- Kansas?!” Bruce exclaims. “Now? Clark, I thought you’d just stick in Virginia. I have to call Alfred and talk to him about getting my jet ready. I have to pack on top of that!” Bruce scrambles for his phone and speed dials Alfred. “Yes, hi, Alfred! Nothing is wrong, I promise. I just wanted to know… Do you mind getting the jet ready? Clark wants to visit his parents in Kansa-”

“Kansas?! Master Wayne, that is almost two hours away. Are you sure you want to be thirteen hours driving distance from me? Are you certain? I don’t know how I feel about this, sir…” Alfred’s voice is frantic.

“I promise I’ll be responsible…” Bruce mumbled.

“You can hardly remember to renew your insurance, sir!” Alfred yelped.

“Alfredddd,” Bruce whined. “I haven’t been on the jet before… I’ve never been on a plane since my parents. What’s the point of being rich if I can’t even use the things I have?”

“Master Bruce, your puppy dog eyes and whine haven’t worked since you were thirteen,” he huffed. “Alright, alright, I’ll call the airport to prepare your jet. I’ll tell them to have it ready around 5 PM, is that alright?”

“Yes!” Bruce says excitedly. “Thank you, Alfred.”

“I suppose I should say you’re welcome,” Alfred teases. After he hangs up, Bruce runs off into his room to pack. This leaves Clark all alone in the living room. 

Clark is left in the living room in astonishment, Bruce had just managed to wear in the man who had grown used to all of his little tricks to get what he wanted. It was kind of incredible if he was being honest. He goes into his room to pack the suitcase and after a while, he meets Bruce in the living room so that they can head over to the airport. Clark couldn’t believe that he was about to have his boyfriend meet his parents. 

The two got to the airport and board the jet, “This is a whole plane just for us two, I don’t know if that’s good for the environment but at least my legs won’t be cramped up the entire time.” This wasn’t Clark’s first time on a plane but he had heard Bruce mention something about having never been on one, “How are you holding up there?” he asks.

“I’m a little nervous, to say the least. I haven’t been on a plane since I was just a child.” Bruce reaches into his suitcase to pull out a book. He puts his phone on airplane mode to avoid any mishaps. The plane starts to move slowly out to the runway. Bruce is perfectly calm until the plane shakes, indicating it was getting ready to take off. “That startled me… This experience isn’t quite how I remembered. I used to have bad ear pain, so I wasn’t excited by flights.” 

“Whenever we’d take off,” Bruce lets out a laugh before he continues his train of thought. “Whenever we’d take off, I’d start to hold my head and scream. I’d scream throughout the flight because I was convinced I was dying. The ear pain made me feel like that. My father would always be so embarrassed, but he’d try to assist by giving me gum. I’d scream for hours until I’d knock out. Mostly because I was tired of screaming and it drained me to the point where I’d need to sleep.” Bruce shifts awkwardly. “What about you?”

“Is that still an issue now? I have some gum in my backpack if you need it,” Clark hadn’t really boarded an airplane until he was 18 and set off for college, so he couldn’t really relate, “The altitude difference fucks with you, but you’ll be fine, I promise,” he puts his hand out for Bruce to hold in case he needed support.

“This isn’t my first time at the rodeo, sorry that was a bad joke, but we’re going to Kansas so why not. I kinda like flying on planes, but it’s so much better being out there, to be honest. It feels so free,” He was never really able to talk to anyone about his abilities so he was just glad that Bruce knew about his true self, “One day I’ll take you on a flight, it’s cool.” 

“I’ll admit that I used to have a fear of flights,” Bruce looks out the plane window when it starts to take off. “But now it’s not so scary,” he admits. The plane speeds off as it takes off, Bruce smiling when realizing he wasn’t in pain. “I guess my ears grew out of it…” The plane continues to go higher into the air before it stabilizes at the altitude it needs. Bruce has excitement on his face now.

“I’ve never been to Kansas! I’m excited to see it. I bet your parents are lovely,” he tugs at Clark’s sleeve in excitement. A huge smile on his face when seeing how pretty the view was. Admiring the view below him was new, since before he was screaming in pain. This was all such a good experience for Bruce.

“Kansas isn’t too bad, Smallville is not a big city though. It’s mostly fields and stuff but the view is pretty nice,” He explains as he looks over at Bruce who is currently looking out the window. He was glad that Bruce was more excited about this than anything, but there was still a feeling of uneasiness in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he would tell his parents, for now, Bruce was just a good friend to them, they would like him though? Wouldn’t they? 

\--------------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	22. Chapter 22: Jonathan and Martha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Homophobia

After two hours the plane lands and they retrieve their luggage, “I’ve got it,” Clark says as he takes Bruce’s suitcase for him. They exit the airport lobby and go to the parking lot where Clark’s dad is waiting for them in a pickup truck. The joy on Clark’s face is evident as he runs up to him and hugs him, “How’s it going, old man?” Clark says as he pulls away, “This is Bruce and Bruce, this is my dad.”

“Hello, sir, nice to meet you!” Bruce reaches his hand out to shake. Jonathan smiles brightly before pulling Bruce into a hug, which surprises Bruce completely. 

Jonathan pulls back with a joyful look. “I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Wayne! We’re not formal here. I never imagined my small town boy becoming friends with a billionaire. But I knew he’d make friends easily. Your mother is at home making dinner.” He helps Clark put the luggage away. 

Bruce sits in the backseat, not wanting to overstep anything. “So, Bruce, what do you do for a livin’? What are ya’ majoring in?” 

“I’m majoring in business,” Bruce replies. “I run a company.” 

“Oh, he’s a goal-setter alright! Clark, is he a friend of yours?” Jonathan pried. It’s not a rude attempt, but Jonathan can tell something is up. 

Clark feels his breath hitch, he didn’t know what to say but he couldn’t just tell his parents the truth straight away, “Y-yeah, he’s my best friend, we were paired to dorm together and we got along pretty well,” he smiles and looks back at Bruce with a look of apology. The ride wasn’t awkward, Jonathan helped to keep the conversation going, which was relieving to Clark. It meant that he wouldn’t have to guess what they were feeling about this visit. 

“He’s dedicated to what he does,” Clark says with a soft smile, “How has everything been around here?” he asks, “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” He knew that his parents probably needed some help around the house, it had been his first excuse to go to college somewhere nearby, but they had assured him that moving out to Virginia would be fine. 

“That’s fantastic,” Jonathan replies. He soon pulls into a long driveway leading to a farmhouse. He pulls the car over by the house and helps Clark with the luggage again. Jonathan opens the front door to reveal Martha, who tackles Clark in a warm hug. “Oh, Martha, he’s a big boy now! Don’t treat him like a baby!” He teases.

Bruce watches this exchange with a small smile on his lips. He knows better than to question why Clark didn’t tell Jonathan about their relationship. That didn’t mean it didn’t slightly hurt his feelings though. However, Bruce understood Clark hasn’t told anyone in his family about his sexuality, and he’d let him take his time. 

“Hey, mom!” Clark says fondly when she hugs him, he’s missed her plenty, he’ll admit that.

“I’ve missed you so much, I’m so happy you decided to come down here,” She says, her eyes are a little teary after having been reunited with her son. Clark had always been close to her and it was difficult being so far from home. He felt comfort when he was with her and he wanted so badly to be honest with her, but it wasn’t the time for that yet. 

“This is my friend, Bruce, I wanted to show him around and let him get a glimpse of Kansas,” Clark explains to her after having found a good enough explanation that didn’t involve him saying: hey, mom, I know you thought I was into girls, but this is my boyfriend, Bruce! Now let’s all ride off in the sunset! It wasn’t going to be that easy and he knew it, he didn’t understand why it had to be that way but he also didn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with his family.

“Oh, hi, Bruce,” she smiles politely at him. “What is your last name if I may ask?”

“Wayne,” he replied, sparing a smile back.

Her entire expression changed for a moment. “Wayne? As in the Wayne’s who own Wayne Enterprises?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Bruce pauses, “well, used to. My parents passed away, I own it now.”

“Oh, so you’re wealthy?” she asked.

“I would say so,” Bruce mumbled.

“Interesting, anyway, come in!” She gestures for them to follow. Once they’re inside, she guides them to the kitchen where it’s set up with food. “I hope you don’t mind this kind of food,” she sighs.

“No, I don’t mind, I live off fast food,” Bruce replied politely.

“Oh, I see,” Martha replies hesitantly. They all sit down, Bruce beside Clark who sat beside Martha. Jonathan was across the table. The atmosphere was tense and Bruce wished he knew why. 

Clark could feel the tension in the air, he knew that his parents didn’t take too kindly to more wealthy people, especially his mother, but he didn’t think that Bruce would be a problem. He was someone that Clark cared deeply about and he would have hoped that his parents put their stereotypes aside for him. 

“She makes the best food, I promise,” Clark says to Bruce as they sit down, “It’s a change from the food at school, to be honest.” He lets out an awkward chuckle, “So, I was thinking I could take Bruce around town tomorrow?” he asks in an attempt to lighten the mood a little. His father seemed fine, but his mother was a little more hesitant to welcome Bruce.

“So, any girlfriends? You two are some handsome young men, it can’t be that you haven’t got your eyes on anyone,” Martha says as she passes Jonathan the bowl of mashed potatoes. She had felt something was off when she saw the two and she hoped that her suspicions weren’t correct. 

“Mom, I’m just focused on studying right now, I think we both are,” he looks over at Bruce nervously before looking back down at his food. He’s happy to be home but it just doesn’t feel right to him.

“I’m not worried about having a significant other,” Bruce lied. He hated lying to the Kent’s, but he noticed Jonathan cast him a sly smile when hearing ‘significant other’ and not just girlfriend. Jonathan seemed to fully understand something was off. Martha however, looked aggravated at Bruce’s answer, and Clark’s.

“Clark, I find it strange that you’d bring home a boy we don’t know instead of a girlfriend. This is what you do with a partner or someone you’re interested in. Why are you bringing some stranger here? Just because he is your friend? You’ve hardly brought people over. Only Lois, and she’s your ex!” 

“Martha,” Jonathan sighs.

“Mom, he’s not some stranger, he’s my best friend. Things have changed, I’m close to people now,” he never truly had a friendship like this with someone and he thought that his mother would understand that he was excited about this. He was afraid to be hostile, though, he couldn’t bear hurting her. It irks him that he can’t simply spill everything out, but it seems that if this escalated any further he’ll have to say something. 

“I just want to know that you’re not dating another man, Clark. It’s just not right. He’s evading having a girlfriend too and making it out to seem like he’s interested in men,” Martha says and Clark simply can’t hold it in anymore. 

“Martha, please, can’t we just have a nice dinner? Clark just got back home,” Jonathan says with a disappointed tone.

“Why should that matter? You can say whatever you want to me but don’t target Bruce. What if I was dating another guy? Why does that make me or anyone less valid?” He couldn’t keep skipping around the question when she had involved Bruce like that.

“Clark, what are you saying?! Are you with a man? Stop lying to me and tell your mother! How dare you even argue with me! It’s his fault, isn’t it? He’s guided you to be a troublemaker. Is he your boyfriend, Clark? Is he just your friend? I see the way he looks at you! I see how you try to touch him!” Martha snapped.

\------------------------------

Chapter gif:


	23. Chapter 23: Church

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw// Homophobia

Bruce doesn’t know what to say. This isn’t his fight and this isn’t his family. He doesn’t know what to say and he didn’t believe he should speak. Jonathan also seemed to be quiet as well, sparing Bruce an apologetic look. “I believe you should be excused, Bruce. This seems to be a family matter, I am sorry, son.” Bruce nods at Jonathan’s words.

“Y-yes, of course, excuse me,” Bruce gives one anxious look towards Clark, worried for him before he walks off with his dish, cleaning it before leaving to go sit outside. 

“No, none of this is Bruce’s fault, he  _ is  _ my boyfriend, but he didn’t corrupt me in any way. If anything he’s helped me more than anyone else I’ve known. I love him,” he admits.

“What’s so wrong about that? I don’t care what the gender of the person I’m in love with is, that’s the thing. I’ve been debating on it for a while and I know for a fact that I’m not completely straight. I don’t know if you’ll accept it, but it’s just a part of me. I’m not going to change because of that,” he says. He’s beyond nervous about this.

“I can’t accept that, Clark. This is just a phase, you’ll get over it I guarantee it. This isn’t you. Go to bed, we’re leaving early tomorrow. I think you should have a wake-up call,” Martha replies, she’s upset and it breaks Clark’s heart. 

Clark hasn’t noticed that he’s crying, but the tears are freely flowing down his face. He’s never truly rebelled against his parents, and although this wasn’t particularly rude or something that would be considered rebellion, it hurt him deeply. It hurt him even more than someone who had been there for him since he was an infant, suddenly didn’t accept him for such trivial things such as who he loved. He doesn’t know what else to do except whisper a quiet goodnight and go upstairs to his room where Bruce was waiting. He doesn’t look at him as he enters, “I’m sorry,” he says. 

Bruce hears them arguing. Instant guilt throbs through his entire body. The door opens to reveal Clark, and he widens his eyes to see him crying. He had never seen Clark cry before. Bruce quickly stands up, quickly running up to cup Clark by the cheeks in concern. “C-Clark, oh gosh, Clark… Are you okay?” He uses his thumb to swipe the tears gently off his cheek. His entire face is filled with sympathy and understanding. 

Seeing the strong man before him crying, hurt more than he expected. He felt instantly upset for him. Bruce just wanted to assist Clark in anyway he could. “Don’t ever apologize for this. You didn’t know this would happen. I am truly sorry that she didn’t handle it well, but I am sure she still loves you the same. Don’t lose hope, Clark.”

“No,” he says softly as he sniffles, “She’s never really been this upset with me and it’s for something I can’t change about myself,” Clark was exhausted, he wanted to do nothing more than cry. He wraps his arms around Bruce, pulling him into a hug, he didn’t know if this would lead him to be distant with him for some time, but he did know that in this moment; Bruce’s presence was all that he craved. 

He pulls away and takes his hand as he sits on his bed after kicking off his shoes. He’s stopped crying for now but his eyes were still red and puffy, they’re a little glossy from the tears he’s fighting back. He feels like a child, he feels helpless, it’s something he’s never truly let himself feel. He rests his head on Bruce’s chest, a dejected look on his face and suddenly he can’t stop himself from crying once more. His eyes burn and he hates the feeling but Bruce makes it better, his warmth is comforting. 

“Shh,” Bruce mumbled softly, his hands reach to gently rub Clark’s scalp. It’s to comfort him as Alfred used to do for him when he’d cry. “It’s okay to cry,” he says softly. It’s all reassuring and Bruce is more than capable to understand Clark’s feelings. He knows better than to question why he’s being like this. He understands everything happening more than Clark knew himself. Homosexuality was a hard topic for people who were conservative. 

Bruce knew Clark’s parents were strictly religious. Clark and him fall asleep like this. It’s a little ridiculous, Bruce’s small body cradling Clark’s head to his chest, but he didn’t mind. He’d do whatever it takes to hold Clark. It didn’t matter anymore. The next morning, Bruce wakes up first when hearing the sound of a woman gasping. He quickly pulls away from Clark, widening his eyes.

“How dare you?!” Martha screeches. Her eyes wide and filled with rage when witnessing her son being cuddled by a  _ boy. _

Clark wakes up when he feels Bruce let him go. It’s difficult to properly open his eyes since the tears had made them still slightly itchy this morning. He immediately understands what’s happening, “It wasn’t his idea, please stop blaming it on him.” Clark sounds completely drained, his argument doesn’t even sound like an argument. It’s simply reserved. 

“You would never initiate something like this, stop covering for him,” Martha retorts, “Get ready, we’re going to go to mass today. Everyone misses you,” she walks towards the door and looks back at him, “He’s sleeping in the guest room tonight and until you leave.”

Martha slams the door shut, leaving the two alone, “She wasn’t even supposed to barge in like that, I’m not a child anymore,” Clark mutters as he stands up. He’s afraid to kiss Bruce, to even touch him accidentally out of fear that Bruce will get even more shit from his mother.

“She’s going through a stage of shock… I understand how this might be difficult to understand. Clark, we should probably get ready. I don’t mind sleeping in the guest room,” he mumbled. He gets up to grab his suitcase, pulling out a grey sweater and blue skinny jeans. “Excuse me, sir!” Bruce says when seeing Jonathan walk by.

“Oh, yes, Bruce?” Jonathan smiled.

“Can you show me to your bathroom, please?” Bruce asks politely.

“Of course!” Jonathan grabs his arm gently and pulls him towards the bathroom. Bruce ends up showering and getting ready. He’s never been to church… 

Martha walks into Clark’s room, who was still getting dressed. “I don’t understand why you’d even cuddle with that boy… What’s going on with you? He must have corrupted you. Did he buy your body?!” She cringed at the thought. She whips around when hearing the sound of the floor creaking, to see Bruce standing there with a look of confusion at her words. “Maybe we can save you too,” she grumbled.

“You can’t save someone who doesn’t need saving,” Bruce whispers to himself. 

“That doesn’t make any sense, no, he didn’t buy my body. I don’t need to be saved, there’s no corruption here,” Clark says in the most polite tone he can muster at the moment, “I get that it’s shocking, but it’s what makes me happy, mama.” 

Clark had luckily just put on his pants and was buttoning his dress shirt, “Can I please finish getting ready?” he pleads, he’s tired of having this conversation. Eventually she leaves and Clark finishes up, he goes downstairs to meet with the rest of them. He wants to badly reach for Bruce’s hand but he knows it’ll just stir up more problems. 

They drive out to the local church and Martha seems excited, “I was talking to Pastor Dave and he said he has a lovely sermon planned for today,” she smiles smugly to herself as she feels success for the first time this trip. 

“Can’t wait,” Clark feigns joy, he’s never really liked church, he doesn’t understand it. He’s never bashed it out of respect for his parents, however. 

Once they arrive, she forces herself in between Bruce and Clark when they sit down on the benches. The pastor starts preaching about homosexuality, but what surprises her is him saying, “Anyone can love who they love. God said love thy neighbor, it’s time to preach love like God wanted.” This ends with confused grunts, but some clapping. Bruce was slightly taken aback by this. Martha however, looked beyond angry. 

Once the session is over, she drags Clark towards a group of girls. Bruce following behind awkwardly. “Lana, hello, dear! Hi, Lois, Clark’s back in town!” Martha said excitedly. “He also brought his best friend, Bruce.”

“Oh?” Lois raised an eyebrow at this, noticing Bruce in the back. “Hi, I’m Lois,” she extends her hand out to shake. Bruce hesitantly shakes it, his eyes on Clark the entire time. “Oh,” she comments, a small smile on her face. “Martha, I’m so glad to see Clark with somebody else!”

“What?!” Martha gasps.

“We’re glad to see him happy with someone,” Jonathan interrupts. “Martha is getting used to it. It’s the usual conservative minds being ignorant,” he mumbled the last part to Lois.

“I would’ve figured. How are you holding up, Clark?” She asks, concern on her face. 

“I would’ve never guessed you were into men, Clark. He’s a keeper though, quite charming,” Lana chuckled when noticing Bruce awkwardly avoid random middle school girls. He looked young for his age, it was inevitable. 

“It’s a little difficult if I’m being honest,” Clark tells Lois, he had always been open with her. She was his closest friend back at home, “It’ll blow over though, right?” He was glad to see the girls again, but he wished they had reunited under different circumstances. 

“Bruce, this is Chloe, she’s a lovely young lady and she’s looking for a boyfriend. I think you would get along nicely,” Martha says to Bruce. The girl seemed uninterested though, she knew not to get involved with this. 

“Martha, how about we just let them all catch up?” Jonathan says as he pulls his wife away from the group of young adults. Clark can’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m just glad you’re all being accepting, you know, given the history and all. Bruce is great too though, I’m really happy. I just wish my mother would stop acting like I ruined her life, but it takes time, I guess,” Clark says once she’s gone, he felt a bit more free, like he could actually be himself. 

“That’s great, Clark, he’s very cute too, you’re both lucky,” Chloe says with a smile, “And don’t worry, I’m not taking up your mom’s offer. I’d be ruining something perfectly good.” 

\-----------------

Chapter gif:


	24. Chapter 24: Hurtful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW/// HOMOPHOBIA AND F-WORD

Bruce subconsciously steps beside Clark, getting rid of the awkward distance. Lois takes a hint from this, and moves the group of girls to distract the Kent’s. “How are you holding up?” Bruce asked, looking up at him. The need to touch and be with Clark was overwhelming. He missed freely being with Clark, and now he had to be separated from him 24/7. This wasn’t a Spring Break, this was hell break. “I miss you,” he says shyly. He doesn’t admit his vulnerabilities easily.

“I hope you know that even though we’re together, I miss you. I understand that you need to sort this out, but I miss touching you. I really just miss  _ us.  _ However, I hold none of this against you. It would be immature and stupid if I took it out on you. My frustrations aren’t something present in this situation. I could never be mad at you for this. You’re scared, Clark, and I understand.”

“I’m tired of it, I shouldn’t be hiding because my mom said no. What am I? A kindergartener? I shouldn’t be making us suffer like this, we’re not hurting anyone,” hearing Bruce’s words brought an ache to his chest that he wanted gone immediately. He was jeopardizing his own relationship with Bruce because of others’ intolerance. 

He’s holding both of Bruce’s hands as he says this, looking into his eyes. They’re interrupted by Jonathan, though, who luckily doesn’t get upset, “It’s time to head back home, I’ll let you finish up though, we’ll meet you at the truck,” he gives them a heads up before walking back to Martha who was saying her goodbyes to the girls. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Lois, I know that my Clark still likes you, this is just a phase,” she says to the girl.   
  


“Mrs. Kent, I really don’t think that’s the case. I’m dating someone now and I really think your son is happy, we were over a long time ago, it wasn’t meant to keep going, it happens,” She tries to be as polite as she can about this, “You should really just consider the fact that he’s happy, by the looks of it he’s still the Clark we know. Have a nice day, ma’am, it was good seeing you.” Lois walks away with Lana and Chloe, giggling about something Lana had seen on instagram. 

“I have to confront her,” Clark sighed, “If it gets worse we’ll just have to go.” There was a pained look in Clark’s eyes, he never imagined he would have to let go of his mother for something like this. 

“I’ll be here for you if anything, Clark. You know that more than anyone,” Bruce assured. The two headed back to the truck, and soon go back to the Kent’s home. Martha starts on dinner again, and Jonathan sits with Bruce in the living room. The two discuss Gotham’s political issues, and get along quite well.

Martha was in the kitchen with Clark. “Tell me why you’re insistent on being with this boy? Clark, you have never had an interest in males. Is it because he looks slightly feminine? Clark, you can date short haired women! Why are you so keened to this boy? He hardly has anything to offer you other than money. He’s going to break your heart. I cannot believe my son is… Is a  _ faggot. _ ”

“That’s enough!” Jonathan yelled, stepping in. “I’ve had enough. Using that word against our own son? Martha, I don’t agree with homosexuality myself, but I agree with Clark’s happiness and life decisions! I’ve noticed Clark seems more dependent and mature ever since this young man came into his life,” Jonathan gestures to Bruce.

“But he’s a  _ faggot! _ Jonathan, you can’t be serious!” Martha retorts.

“Don’t call him that,” Bruce finally steps in. “He’s not that word. He’s your son, and just because he likes me doesn’t change the fact that you raised him…” 

Clark has reached his breaking point, he was tired of being disrespected because of his preferences, it wasn’t even something he had control over, “I’m not some corrupt, horrible person, just because I’m dating a boy! I can’t choose who I love, I don’t care if they’re a guy or a girl! I don’t appreciate you saying those things, especially to someone who makes me happy or to myself,” Clark is absolutely fuming, “I’m not a fucking child and you’re not even my  _ real  _ mother. I shouldn’t have to put up with this.”

“You don’t mean that…” Martha says. 

“If you can’t accept this part of me, I want nothing to do with you. If you can’t look past your stereotypes and expectations of us, then there’s no point in even trying. Goodnight,” he added before taking Bruce’s hand and leading the two upstairs, he doesn’t want to deal with the aftermath at the moment. He doesn’t even want to see his mother anymore. 

It’s strange for him, he’s never had an argument like this with her. It was always small scuffles that would eventually be fixed after a short while, but this felt different, no it  _ was _ different. It wasn’t a fight over getting a bad grade or breaking a fence, she had a problem with Clark and he was tired of letting her walk all over him. “This entire trip was a mistake,” Clark says to Bruce, “I shouldn’t have brought you along, we shouldn’t have even come.” 

Bruce didn’t know how to react to the situation. He’s a little taken aback when Clark snaps at his mother, but goes along with Clark anyway. “It’s not a mistake, it had to have happened eventually. She would have needed to find out. It was bound to happen, Clark. Your dad seems to be more understanding though. Maybe your mom will warm up to it, alright?” 

He hugged himself awkwardly. “I should probably go to the guest room now. We’re skipping dinner, but I don’t think she’d appreciate me disregarding her rules. I love you dearly, Clark, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow morning,” he assured, giving Clark a gentle kiss on the cheek before walking off towards the guest room.

Clark is left alone with his thoughts, they all seem to be jumbled though and it just frustrates him more. He gets ready for bed and can’t help but think about how much he misses Bruce. Everyone assures him that it’ll boil over, but he feels as if it just won’t. He can’t seem to get it through to his mother and not being able to please both Bruce and her just drives him crazy. It’s after a while that he falls asleep, the cold space beside him an unsettling feeling. 

The following morning he heads down to the kitchen to grab some cereal, he tries his best to avoid Martha, they’re still there since the jet wasn’t scheduled until a day from then. He spends some time on the couch with Bruce, but there’s a clear gap between them since Martha is doing things around the house. This absolutely blows.

\--------------------

Chapter gif:


	25. Chapter 25: Fuck the Homophobia Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!!!!
> 
> Watch out for the warning lines of smut. If you do not want to read smut, look out for these warnings!  
This NSFW is because this is quite intense, so if you are uncomfortable by that, watch out for warnings.  
I am so sorry children, but I'm pretty sure we all expected a smut chapter eventually.

Jonathan goes up to them since he could tell that Clark wanted nothing to do with his mother at the moment, “We’re going to go run some errands, I think it’s best that we don’t drag you along with us this time. Just stay here and relax, you have the house to yourselves. Just be safe,” he says before giving Clark a wink and pushing Martha out the door. She seemed to be keeping a close eye on Clark despite him doing his best to ignore her. 

“Have fun, don’t buy anything unnecessary,” he says as his dad walks out the door. He waits until he hears the car engine start and sees the truck pull out of the driveway and immediately scoots to get closer to Bruce, “I’m so tired of this five feet apart crap,” he mutters.

“Trust me, I feel the same towards this situation. I feel like I’m back in school and forced to sit away from the girls,” Bruce smiles slightly. It’s an attempt to lighten up the situation. He lets Clark scoot closer to him, and even wiggles closer to him as well. “Why’d your dad wink at you like that? I had noticed but didn’t want to say anything…”

_ Did he do something wrong? _Bruce shakes the thought out of his head. Maybe the two were sharing an inside joke? Who knew anymore. He was just glad to be with Clark alone. The space between them now nonexistent. He didn’t want there to be space between them ever again. 

“He’s doing this on purpose,” Clark finally comes to a realization, he’s desperate to kiss Bruce after this long. He holds Bruce’s chin with his hand and scans over his face, his eyes gazing at his lips for a bit longer before he leans in and initiates a deep kiss. It’s clear that they’ve missed each other’s touch, especially the more intimate kind. 

He pulls away after a short while, “I’ve missed you so much,” he says softly, but there’s something different in his tone, it's full of lust. Clark kisses at Bruce’s face, he kisses every part of Bruce that isn’t covered by his clothing. He’s hated having to hold back, “I love you so much,” he whispers as he pressed their foreheads together, their chests rising and falling as they breathe in sync. He kisses Bruce once again, but moves him onto his lap this time.

Bruce isn’t phased by the kiss, he desperately returns it in fact. His eyes on Clark the entire time, but his expression changes when noticing _ lust _on Clark’s face. He’s a little taken aback when Clark moves him onto his lap, but it’s nothing he’s uncomfortable with. He kisses Clark back just as deeply, indicating he had missed his touch just as much.

He’s not sure how far Clark is going with this, but he could care less. Clark was desperate and Bruce would return that feeling. “I love you too,” he mumbled when they broke away for a second. He quickly returns the deep kiss again, enjoying the feeling more than anything else. His hands reach up to cup Clark’s cheeks, and he tilts his head into the kiss to deepen it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------NSFW BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!----------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark’s need for Bruce still isn’t satiated though, every touch is as if it’ll be the last. He’s far from being tired of the kisses, but he craves _ more. _He moves his hand under Bruce’s sweater, making contact with the warm skin underneath. Clark hastily tugs at Bruce’s bottom lip, indicating that he wanted to go further with this. When Bruce pulls away for air he presses kisses to his jawline, tugging the neck of his sweater down to kiss his neck. 

By the time he comes back up to kiss Bruce again, his neck is littered with fresh red markings. He felt at peace for once during this trip, like he could be himself without judgement. No one had to know what happened during this but themselves and he silently thanks his dad for managing to convince Martha to let the two spend some time alone, because she had her way, they’d be out with them where she can keep an eye on his every movement. It was just Bruce and himself, now, and it couldn’t get better than that. 

“I need you so fucking bad,” he whispers, his breath hot on Bruce’s neck. 

Bruce lets out soft whines at Clark marking his neck. He whimpers when Clark tugs at his bottom lip. His pink lips plump and glossy from Clark kissing him. He scans Clark’s face for a moment when hearing him say that. “You already have me,” he softly says. His hands wrapping around Clark’s neck.

This gesture urging Clark to do what he pleases. Bruce knew Clark wanted this, and he wanted it too. He was more than happy to welcome this. Clark needed to touch him, needed him in general, but Bruce also did too. Any of this angst that they’ve gone through was tiring. 

Clark tugs at Bruce’s sweater to let him know that he wanted it off, he didn’t know how much time they had and yet he didn’t want to be too hasty. He begins to move his hips since Bruce is still on his lap, initiating some sort of friction between them. He hadn’t gotten truly intimate with Bruce, it wasn’t like he minded it, but he craved Bruce badly. “I want all of you, Bruce,” Clark says in that same lust filled tone from before. 

When Bruce’s sweater is off he begins to kiss down his chest, his hands are held tightly around Bruce’s waist. He continues the grinding movements for a little longer before moving Bruce so that he lays underneath him. He kisses down Bruce’s stomach, stopping right where the waistband of his jeans sat. He decides to tease Bruce a little, refusing to take off his pants for the meantime. “I’m not going to do it unless you’re certain you want this,” Clark says, making sure this was something they both agreed to.

“Clark, you know I am certain of this. If this is truly what you’d like to do, I consent to it completely,” Bruce replied. He gives Clark a reassuring nod. Each movement Clark would give him, caused friction in his jeans. He wanted them off immediately. They were too tight around him now. He may not be completely confident in his appearance, but he knew what he wanted.

He hoped Clark wouldn’t tease him either, they hardly had time for that. He was scared that Martha would come back. Bruce just wanted Clark to do what he had to. He felt drawn to the lust already. He wanted more and more to happen. It wasn’t because he wanted sex, but because he missed Clark’s touch more than anything.

Clark grows impatient, he wishes that there could be more involved but he understands the need for this to be faster, they could be barged in on at any moment. He determined that they had at least an hour, maybe more if his mom ran into someone at the store. He picks Bruce up, positioning him so that he can wrap his legs around Clark’s waist as he holds him up. He leads the two to his bedroom, locking the door behind them so that no one could barge in. 

He pushes Bruce up against the wall, kissing him in a harsh yet loving way, his hands slightly gripping his ass. They spend a few moments like this before Clark sets Bruce down on the bed, taking off his shirt and sweats before skillfully unbuttoning Bruce’s pants and sliding them off. He reaches for the bottom drawer on his nightstand, pulling out an unopened bottle of lube and making sure it was okay to use before covering his fingers in it and making sure that Bruce was properly stretched before they started anything else. When he was done, he made sure that Bruce was ready before he positioned himself to align properly at Bruce’s ass, before thrusting into him. He allowed him to get adjusted before beginning to thrust at a slow pace into Bruce, he has the male’s wrists pinned back against the mattress as he leans down to kiss at his neck.

Bruce’s hands clench when he feels Clark thrust into him. His mouth opens as he lets out a loud gasp. He can’t move his wrists at all, Clark was pinning him down. Bruce tilts his head back automatically when Clark starts to kiss at his neck. His chest rising and falling quickly as his body gets used to the feeling. He hasn’t done this in ages, but he didn’t regret it.

A soft moan tumbled out of his mouth. He hoped Clark didn’t assume that just because Bruce was small, that he had to be treated like a fragile doll. The truth was, Bruce liked the harsher parts of life just as much as the soft parts. He just didn’t know how to voice that correctly. 

Clark begins to thrust a little harder, he’s taking Bruce’s reactions into mind as he does this. He’s always been one to enjoy rougher sex and so he’s slowly giving Bruce a glimpse of that. He doesn’t let go of Bruce’s wrists as he nips at the soft, sensitive skin on his chest, he knows that they’ve spent days without properly touching each other, but he wants to hear Bruce protest, he wants to hear him whine about not being able to handle the lack of touch anymore. 

There’s a certain satisfaction Clark feels about this, there’s the perfect mix of both love and harsh movements involved that make it enjoyable. He’s just glad to be able to feel Bruce, to touch him in ways he hadn’t before. He grinds his hips in a skilled motion, it’s powerful yet still tolerable enough to feel pleasure from. “You feel so g-good,” he moans, slurring his words slightly. 

Bruce’s face red from being flustered and from the heat between their bodies. “A_ -ah,” _ he stutters out. His eyes lidded as he looks up at the ceiling. His body giving a slight shudder at the pace, but it’s nothing painful. Bruce’s wrists are desperate to be let go of. They wiggle against his grip, “ _ C-Clark, pleaseee,” _he mumbled. 

His legs wrap around Clark’s waist as his mouth is still agape. Bruce lets out another moan, it’s more broken and stuttered slightly. “P-Please,” he begs again. He’s not sure what for, but he’s begging. All of him is engulfed with Clark’s scent, and he could care less. His curly hair sticking to his forehead now. Each speck of freckles dusted with dark red from his blush. He doesn’t realize he’s drooling slightly either. 

After hearing what he had hoped for, Clark lets go of Bruce’s wrists and allows him to move his arms freely, he wants to feel Bruce’s touch on his skin as well and holding him back only made him more desperate for it. He moans at the contact, a tingle going down along his spine out of sheer pleasure. He notices Bruce’s mouth slightly agape and dripping with drool and slides his index and middle fingers into it. He allows Bruce to do what he wants with that, he knows that it’ll only serve to aid them. 

He’s still rocking his hips in a steady motion, increasing his speed and pounding into Bruce. One of his hands has a grip on Bruce’s curls, tugging at them as he moves. He’s not a stranger to this, he knows how to do things that will make his partner go crazy regardless of how minimal they seem. It gets to a point where Clark hits a spot that elicits a reaction from Bruce, and assuming that he’s hit his g-spot, he continues to thrust, hoping to please Bruce through this.

Bruce lets out a surprised yelp when Clark shoves his fingers into his mouth. His mouth instantly licking at the fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. He was no stranger to this, even if it had been awhile. The rocking movement is causing Bruce’s body to shake slightly at the feeling. He chokes out a moan when Clark tugs on his curls. His face darkening red.

Bruce lets out a choked scream when feeling Clark hit his prostate. Clark’s fingers prevent him from truly letting out his unmanly guilt of noises. His legs tighten around Clark’s waist as his hands fly out to run down Clark’s chest, moaning loudly around Clark’s fingers. His hands travel up Clark’s chest again, before his nails drag down Clark’s back. Bruce knew he wouldn’t feel pain by this, so why not go all out?

Instead of being hurt, the feeling of Bruce’s nails causes Clark to let out a moan of satisfaction, “_ Fuuck,” _ he manages to get out after the combined sensation of Bruce sucking on his fingers and running his nails down his back sent him into a feeling of ecstasy. He had already littered Bruce with marks, it was only fair that Bruce was allowed to do the same in his own way. Bruce struggling to let out his small whines and moans was such a pretty sight to Clark, the man’s red face making it so much more endearing. He looked beautiful underneath Clark, his eyes lidded sensually and he mouth dripping with saliva, leaving his lips shiny. 

When he’s had enough of holding Bruce back and the latter has finished doing what he wanted with Clark’s fingers, Clark presses his fingers on either side of Bruce’s throat, squeezing just enough to make him struggle for air slightly. It’s enough to cause an adrenaline rush, but Bruce wasn’t in any real danger. He’s simply taking in Bruce’s soft whines and odd little noises of pleasure. 

Bruce moans loudly at this, his eyes widening when Clark applies pressure to his neck. It’s somehow pleasurable though. His voice shakes as he struggles to let out whines. The choking pressure preventing him from being audible. Bruce isn’t aware that his eyes are watering slightly, but it’s not from pain. It’s all overwhelmingly good, and Bruce loved it. He had never felt this way before, but he craved more.

Clark’s pace is still sharp, and Bruce’s legs start to shake. This indicates he’s close to orgasming. He chokes out a warning to Clark. His fingers curling into Clark’s hair, tightening his grip as he tugs harshly. It’s not on purpose, he hadn’t meant to tug too hard. He knew Clark couldn’t feel it really, which he was internally thankful for.

“It’s okay, don’t hold back, baby,” Clark says when he notices that Bruce is a little shy about having tugged at his hair too harshly. It feels good to Clark, which is why he only wants it more after that slight taste of it. He can feel Bruce close to reaching his limit, his legs shaking and his small warnings enough to alert Clark. He lets Bruce breath properly yet continues to pound into the smaller male. 

‘You’re doing so good,” he praises him, knowing that Bruce wasn’t particularly confident with himself. To Clark he was strong and beautiful, he had truly been withstanding this all. He nips slightly at the skin of Bruce’s neck before kissing him once again, he’s never been able to stop craving those lips. “You’re so strong, baby boy,” he praises once more. 

Bruce instantly returns Clark’s kiss. His entire body shaking from his orgasm approaching closer and closer. “I-I can’t hold back!” He chokes out a yell. It was not before long that Bruce cums with loud whimpers. Clark’s still at his same pace that drove him crazy. Overstimulation making him whine and whimper over and over. “Clarkkk! _ A-ah!” _

His back arches at this and his legs are tightened around him even more. Bruce doesn’t know how long Clark has until he’s also reached his limit. _ Fuck, _ Bruce forgot that his boyfriend isn’t a human being. Do they not have limits?! No, they had to, but it was alarming. His body was flushed red from marks and blush, Bruce's eyes couldn’t even stay open.

Clark had always taken longer to reach an orgasm since his body was wired to outperform the average human, it was evident in the fact that he wasn’t particularly tired nor done yet. He knew that Bruce was tired, but it was something he couldn’t help. “Just a little more,” he reassures him, “You’re doing amazing.” Bruce’s cute demeanor had gotten him closer to his climax though and he could feel it coming soon. He continues to slam into Bruce for a little while longer, peppering his body with kisses to spoil him a little.

“I’m close,” he moans, his body is getting random shivers from the pleasure of it. It’s not long before he cums, except it’s not the average amount that’s expected of a person. He seems to fill Bruce up the normal amount first, but he’s not stopping. Bruce is not just full of Clark’s cum, he’s _ leaking _it. It wasn’t anything Clark could control, but regardless of this, he enjoyed being able to do this to Bruce.

Bruce’s expression changes to a slight look of shock when noticing Clark took longer - and still wasn’t done. Bruce’s mouth shapes into an ‘o’ has his nose scrunches up. The feeling is somehow… Very good. It’s nothing he thought he’d like, but he did. His legs shake at the feeling of Clark still inside him. “_ Clark,” _Bruce softly moans.

He’s not sure when it’ll be over, but he knew with how his body was reacting to it, that he wasn’t in danger of anything. His hands clench onto the sheets of the bed. Surely they were damaged by all of this, but he didn’t care. Martha Kent was the last thing on his mind. This entire feeling overwhelmed him to a point of nonstop pleasure. 

It takes a little longer that even Clark had expected, but he eventually feels his body relax, he’s finally finished and it feels _so_ _damn good. _He pulls out of Bruce, who seems absolutely exhausted by all of this. The cum dripping out of him making Bruce even more endearing to Clark. He lets the event soak in for a few moment before kissing Bruce softly. “That was impressive,” he smiles fondly at him. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------NSFW ENDS----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s around 2 P.M. and Clark immediately gets off the bed and starts grabbing towels out of his drawers, “We should get cleaned up before they come home, I think your sweater’s still downstairs too, fuck.” This had served to clear Clark’s head from the situation at hand but he still didn’t want to get Bruce into any more trouble. The two shower and get dressed once more, picking up after themselves and going to the guest room until they heard Clark’s parents approaching. In the meantime, however, Clark had pulled Bruce into his arms and allowed him to rest his head on his chest so that he could recover. He occasionally stroked his hair softly and kissed at his freckles, “I love you,” he says quietly, “I can’t wait until we’re out of here.” 

Bruce is barely awake, but he smiles slightly at Clark’s words. “I love you too,” he mumbled into Clark’s chest. “Clark, ‘m tired,” he yawns. His body does ache now too, and he instantly falls asleep. Clark’s soft touches are enough to help this. He wouldn’t take any of this back though. This was something he had thoroughly enjoyed after all. He loved Clark, he wouldn’t hold anything against him.

“What on earth,” Martha grumbled. “Is he…” She noticed the marks on his neck. “Clark!”

\--------------------------

Chapter gif:


	26. Chapter 26: Acceptance

Jonathan rushes upstairs when hearing this. “What’s the matter?! Is Bruce alri- oh. I thought Clark accidentally crashed the bed or something. Anyway, Jesus, son, you couldn’t have been a little gentler with him? The kid looks like a giant mosquito bite. Poor guy looks dead.”

“Jonathan!” Martha hissed, before sighing. “At least I taught you manners…” She says when noticing Clark stroking Bruce's hair and cuddling him. Her eyes softening when seeing this. Clark truly did love this boy, enough that he’d even risk his life for him. “Clark, I’m sorry,” she confesses. “I wasn’t myself nor was I thinking. I always had no issues with people loving who they wanted… I guess I was just shocked and scared. I took it out on Bruce and you. I should’ve been an adult. You’re not any of the words I said. You’re my baby boy, no matter what. Seeing how you care for him, and how he cares enough to step in and defend you… I support you two,” she sighs.

Clark has never been more relieved to hear his mother speak. He feels the weight of the world fall off his shoulders in that instant. He sets Bruce down gently since he’s fallen asleep and stands up to walk over to Martha, “_ Thank you,” _he whispers after pulling her into a hug, his eyes beginning to water, “I’m sorry for saying that you weren’t my real mom,” he adds, he’s still a little regretful of it but he wasn’t given a choice at that point, “What’s blood got to do with anything, right?” 

He was just happy that he didn’t have to compromise his relationship with either Bruce or his mother, he didn’t have to pick one and break the other’s heart. It almost hurt him to think that they were leaving so soon, though. The entire break had been spent fighting. 

“I’m sorry for making your break unpleasant,” Martha adds to her apology, “I do hope you’ll want to come back though, I’ll welcome you both with open arms.” She was truly regretful towards what had happened, but Clark couldn’t ever truly hate her. 

“Your words hurt, but I’m going to forgive you. Bruce told me that you’d come around and I guess he’s not wrong… “ Clark says, “ He pulls away from her and looks over at Bruce, “I think we should let him sleep, I’ll meet you downstairs for dinner later.” 

“You sure you should leave him here alone? I remember seeing him freak out about being alone in the guest room. I think he’s convinced the house is haunted… Martha, I told you this place was haunted!” Jonathan huffed.

“Oh, shut up, you’ll wake him,” Martha retorted. She grabs Jonathan’s hand and drags him downstairs. It’s not long before she starts dinner. Her and Clark finally not being tense with one another. “So, Clark, tell me about him. How’d you two meet? When did you gain feelings? Come on lay the cliches on me.” 

“It’s actually a long story,” Clark chuckles, “His first impression of me wasn’t very good, we were at the same party and I accidentally pushed him into the pool. He hated me after that, after the incident, I went home and found out that he was my roommate. It was kind of tense, we had all the same classes so it didn’t really help him hate me less. Then he got thrown into the pool again by some bullies but I helped him that time! We got closer because of some things after that but I kind of messed up in between and we broke up for some time, it was around winter break, things happened, but we’re happy now and that’s what matters.” 

“I love him, mom, he makes me really happy. He’s shy, yes, but he’s so incredible despite that. I think we balance each other out well,” he begins to gush over Bruce, “He’s really funny too, one time he got drunk and started dancing on a fridge, and he pulls the funniest faces when I take pictures of him so that he can ‘ruin’ them, but the gag is that they just turn out cute.” 

Martha was amazed, she had never heard her son sound this happy. It was nothing compared to when he dated Lois, and she thought he was happy then. “You really do love him a lot,” she says, “He seems good for you, he’ll be able to handle you.” 

“I’m grateful that he’s stayed with me, I know I'm stubborn and get angry easily, but he pulls me out of that. He’s an angel,” Clark says softly. 

“If he can handle you, then that’s what matters,” Jonathan also agreed. “An angel, huh? That’s very nice of you. You should show us these pictures. Wait, why is he getting drunk? He’s not the legal drinking age! Just kidding, we all drank before the legal age.”

“Jonathan, you were one of those people. Anyway, yes, sho-” Martha widens her eyes to see Bruce awkwardly using the wall to balance himself as he walked. His legs wobbly before he basically flops over. “Oh, dear,” Martha quickly walks over to help the smaller male up, who seems out of it.

“What day is it?” He manages to say.

“Honey, it’s still the same day,” Martha chuckled.

“I have no concept of time, g’ night,” Bruce passes out again, falling on top of Martha.

“Oh, lord,” Jonathan sighs.

“I’ll take him upstairs,” Clark says as he scoops Bruce up and leaves the room with him. He doesn’t go to the guest room though, he simply carries him up to his own room. He assumed that this would be okay now. He sets Bruce down and places a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling the blanket over him. 

“Maybe you should stay with him,” Martha says, Clark didn’t even know she had followed them up, “I’ll leave something out in case you’re hungry later.” She shuts the door, leaving the two alone in the room. Clark kicks off his shoes and gets into bed with Bruce, he takes him into his arms and lets him rest on him. He feels the boy instantly melt into his touch.

Bruce is appreciative of the heat engulfing him. It’s not until morning that he wakes up fully. His sits up, pulling away from Clark’s embrace as he attempts to stand up to use the restroom. His body starts to shake the moment he does this. “Oh, no,” Bruce mumbled before he feels his legs buckle underneath him. He flops harshly onto the wood floor. 

This was just embarrassing. Why can’t he even stand properly? Today was the day they were supposed to be going back to college too. It’s beyond embarrassing actually. Bruce was literally laying on the hard wood. “C-Clark,” he stuttered. “Are you awake?” 

Clark heard Bruce call for him and immediately got out of bed. He helps him up and over to the bathroom where he lets him do his thing as he brushes his teeth. “I didn’t think it would be this bad,” he says apologetically as he helps hold Bruce up again, “I’ll just have to help you until you’re less sore and can actually walk on your own.” He really doesn’t mind it, he loves getting the chance to carry Bruce around. 

He lets Bruce relax on his bed while he packs, handing him clothes to put into the suitcase in front of him so that he at least feels like he’s doing something. When they’re done he goes to load the suitcases into the car first before helping Bruce down into the living room. They all get inside the car, Martha accompanying them this time. When they arrive at the airport they say their goodbyes, “I’m going to miss you guys, but I’ll try and come back soon,” Clark says, he sniffles a little at the thought of leaving. 

“I’ll hold you to that and please bring Bruce, it was lovely meeting you, dear. I’m sorry for making it seem otherwise those first few days,” Martha turns to Bruce, a soft look on her face, before looking at Clark once more, “And next time be careful, I can’t stop you but the babe can’t even walk!” She gives him a light, playful hit on the arm. 

Bruce huffed slightly at this, the overwhelming need to be stubborn hitting him. “I can walk!” He retorts, standing up before flopping back into the floor. “Nevermind…”

“As I said, be careful with him,” Martha chuckles. “He’s got fight to him, and I see a little bit of myself in him too. I should’ve given him a chance before being so judgmental… Anyway, goodbye!” She hugs them both gently.

Jonathan helps lift Bruce and pulls him into a hug. “Take care of my son, he’s a little oblivious sometimes. Give him a chance whenever he does something stupid, okay?”

“Of course, sir,” Bruce replied politely. 

Clark helps Bruce into the airport after waving goodbye to his parents, they wait for their plane to arrive and finally board. They have two hours to kill as they look out the window. “I don’t regret the trip,” Clark says after thinking for a few minutes, “It’s made me feel closer to you, to my family. I’ve learned a lot.” 

In a way Clark was more appreciative of what he had, he understood that things might not go his way all of the time, he knew that he had to be assertive instead of bowing his head and walking away from what may seem like a difficult situation. “I think my family really likes you, well, actually, I know they do,” he comments.

Bruce winces when he moves in his seat. “Well, I’m sure glad they liked me. I just hope I can _ walk _to my classes,” Bruce narrows his eyes at Clark playfully. He looks over at the window of the plane, watching the view. It was a nice experience, even if Clark’s parents hadn’t approved of them at first. Bruce wouldn’t take any of it back.

He was just glad that the trip ended well for them both. Clark seemed to have changed to someone stronger and more assertive. He was beyond proud of Clark standing up for himself. Bruce knew it took a lot of guts. He’s just glad it all worked out in the end for them. 

“I could just carry you over, it’s not like it requires any effort when you can lift a literal car without breaking a sweat,” he says, grateful that it’s just the two of them aboard the jet. After two hours the plane lands back in Virginia and they have to get off, Bruce is clearly still not able to walk so he’s glad that their friends agreed to pick them up, except once again none of them have a car of their own. 

“I asked Mr. Stark if I could drive on my own! Like seriously, ask Barry! He said he wouldn’t loan me his Tesla unless he drove!” Peter complains as he helps Clark carry the luggage since both his hands are full with Bruce. 

“Seriously, Bruce? You got down and dirty and didn’t tell me after!? What is this? Does our status as best friends mean nothing to you!?” Barry chimes in, pretending to be offended. He knew that Bruce probably had other things on his mind given that he had been fucked so good that he literally still couldn’t walk. 

Bruce rolled his eyes at the male. “Barry, I couldn’t even walk without falling over. Do you not know how embarrassing this is? You know how much I hate being carried around, even if it is by Clark. Also, who said we had sex?!”

“Just get in the car,” Barry helps assist in putting him into the car. “Also, Clark, buddy, if he is broken now. I will literally time zap you into the moon,” he warned.

“Mr. Stark, what are they talking about?” Peter asked in confusion.

“Peter, you have some weird fucking college friends… That’s all I gotta say,” Tony replied before he starts driving. It’s not before long that they arrive at the dorms. The group assists with carrying luggage back to the two’s dorm before leaving them alone in privacy.

“Put me down,” Bruce demanded. “I don’t need you to carry me. I’m perfectly capable of walking now, I assure you. This is so embarrassing, Kent. I demand you put me down.”

“You’re so cute when you’re sassy,” Clark gushes before setting him down. It hadn’t been that long so it wasn’t likely that he had gotten to the point that he could walk on his own without assistance, “Whatever you say.” 

He watches Bruce as he struggles to stay up, a small smirk on his face, but he doesn’t immediately help him. He waits until Bruce is ready to put his pride aside and admit that maybe he does need a little help. “Do you need some help there? Should we get you to the couch?” Clark teases before eventually helping the struggling boy up, “Take it easy, you’ll be back up soon.”

"I'll be back and better than ever, don't think this will stop me," Bruce retorts. 

"I know you will, you're always back and better than ever."

"You love it."

"Well, I do love you, so of course I love it."

"Clark... I love you too."

"I know."

\--------------------------------

Chapter gif:

THE END!!!

  
THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THIS BOOK! :D


End file.
